Look Before You Leap!
by Chuquita
Summary: After Veggie angers an old woman at a supermarket, she places a curse on him. Now everyone Veggie knows visualizes the ouji as their imaginations portray him. Veggie has 1 week to find the old woman again and remove the curse or else he will fall victim t
1. Its good to be backlUse your imagination

11:43 AM 6/16/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from "Futurama"

Bender: Yeah...life is hilariously cruel.

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: Yes, yes it is.

Chuquita: Haha, that could easily sum up the whole story....or at least several parts of it. (thinks) OH! Also this is our

70th fanfic so happy 70th to us!

Goku: (toots little horn) *FWEEP*

Chuquita: Actually we're gonna have the real celebration once we get to number 75, seeing as we did a somethin like it in

#50.

Goku: *FWEEP*! (happily) I like musical instruments, little Veggie!

Vegeta: (rubs his ears in mild pain) I noticed.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Today we're planning on having a lil contest. The regular readers probably know what I'm talking

about since I mentioned it in the last fic but I'll explain it for those who haven't seen it. In March my entire computer's

memory got erased. I'm trying to get sub episodes back but it's a whole lot harder to find them than it was last summer.

(everyone's advertising gt episodes already). I'm looking for any sub episode from 268 to 291. If you know a site that has

some or all of these full episodes and the downloads work, you will get a reward by giving Veggie or Goku or both of them

an order and they will be forced to comply! (cheery smile)

Vegeta: (flatly) You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?

Goku: (blows lil horn in Veggie's ear) *fweeeeep*!

Vegeta: (face goes bright red) WAHHHH!! [claps a hand over each ear in pain and sudden uneasiness]

Goku: (grins) I do luv my Veggie!

Chuquita: (to audiance) I don't want you guys to think I'm lazy; heck I've been looking a lot for the eps myself. One person

gave me back two she gave me before (273 & 274) and I recently found 286 and possibly a few more subs at this one site. AND

I'm currently testing out a site which says it has all the eps in japanese www dot dragonball.gr .com ; but I can't be too

sure cuz the site is literally all in greek and these episodes are 40-some MB and are taking me 6 hours to download.

Goku: Heee~~ That means we'll be online til 4:00!

Chuquita: (sighs) I'm only 38% of the way there and normal episodes take only half that much time to download. That's why I'm

nervous and a little suspicous about it. (perks up) But if you guys know where I can find any of the missing subs please

e-mail me or put it in your review! You can make Veggie do a little dance, or Goku skydive from a plane; anything you want!

Goku: (eager) Heeheehee, I feel like a stuntman, Chu-sama!

Vegeta: (grumbles) I still don't like it.

Chuquita: (frowns) Aw, why not?

Vegeta: BECAUSE I already know some people are going to make me do very embarassing stunts.

Goku: Haha! You do not know that for sure little Veggie!

Chuquita: Yeah! Besides you have to know where the eps are first before daring either of you.

Vegeta: Ah, there's always a catch.

Goku: (in his swim-trunks; reeling in something on a fishing-pole) Hai! I do enjoy a good catch!

Vegeta: (staring at him incrediously) What are you DOING?!

Goku: (cheerful) Reeling 'im in!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) How can you fish, we're inside.

Goku: (gives his fishing-pole a yank and drags a giant fish up with it) (staring blank and confused) I have no idea....

(looks at fish) LUNCHTIME! (un-hooks it and pulls a stove out of nowhere) (plops the fish on the stove and starts to cook it)

Ahh, smell that aroma!

Vegeta: (takes a deep breath) (hacks and coughs) OH, KAKARROTTO! That's DISGUSTING!

Goku: (proudly) Only to the untrained nose. (takes a whiff) Ahhhh, fishy-heaven!

Vegeta: No, "fishy-heaven" is where that fish's soul went after you THREW IT ON THE OVEN! That is--is--

Goku: (takes the fish off and eats it) YUMMY!

Vegeta: ...uh, right.

Chuquita: Hey Veggie, I saw something in movie 12 that's sure to cheer you up.

Vegeta: (skeptically) Really.

Chuquita: Yeah! I noticed it when you both touched fingers for the fusion! Your hands are BIGGER than Son-kun's! You actually

own a body-part that's BIGGER than his!

Vegeta: (surprised) Really? (grabs Goku's hand and smushes it against his own) (eyes widen to see his hand is indeed about a

size bigger than Goku's) Wow, they ARE bigger than Kakarrotto's.... (points victoriously at Son) HA! Take THAT you

small-handed peasant! BWAHAHAHA! (smirks) Bigger hands are a sign of bigger brains, of which there is no doubt of that

particular truth. (to himself) Now if only the rest of my body were bigger than Kakarrotto's...

Goku: (imagines a giant yet still normal-proportioned Veggie that's about 10X his size) But then how would I be able to hug

Veggie if Veggie was that big? (confused) My arms would barely fit around his fingers!

Vegeta: (looks up at Goku's thought-bubble and sweatdrops) Not big as in godzilla-big, baka! Big as in taller than you!

Goku: (gasps) Oh I wouldn't like Veggie taller than me. (big sparkily eyes) Veggie would lose half of what makes him so

special and that is his littleness!

Vegeta: (curoius) And what's the other half?

Goku: (lil smile) Veggie's kawaii lil Veggie-personality! And--and Veggie's tail! [starts petting Veggie's tail] It's so nice

'n little, just like Veggie!

Vegeta: (bright red) (squeaks out) O.

Goku: Heee~~

Chuquita: Today's fic is ironically about Veggie and the imagination. Namely Goku, Bulma, and Chi-Chi's.

Vegeta: (grins) I get to unintentionally scare Onna!

Goku: And then I get to unintentionally scare VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (pauses) Wait...what?

Chuquita: Here we go!

Goku: (cheers) HOO-RAY AND ENJOY, EVERYBODY!

Summary: Look Before You Leap. After Veggie angers an old woman at the supermarket, she places a curse on him. Now everyone

Veggie knows visualizes the ouji as their imaginations portray him. Veggie has 1 week to find the old woman again and remove

the curse or else he will fall victim to the same effects as those around him. Will Veggie be able to get through to an

over-eager Goku, dreamy-eyed Bulma, and terrified/wildly angered Chi-Chi before it's too late? And what happens when the

curse starts effecting Veggie's vision as well?

Goku: (big grin) I know I know! (waves arm eagerly in the air)

Vegeta: (curious) What is it?

Goku: (happily) If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!

Vegeta: Ohhhh...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Ahhhh, " Vegeta sighed happily. The little ouji had just come back from back from a week-long cruise and was now

finely tanned and well-rested. As well rested as having you could be with having Goku along for the ride. The smaller

saiyajin had tried to teach him how to achieve compact oozaru form, however Goku's saiyajin instincts weren't nearly as keen

as the ouji's and Vegeta had decided to finish teaching him later when they were in a place where Goku's giant oozaru form

couldn't crush anybody. But now Goku was home with a very confused Chi-Chi and leaving Vegeta pretty content without him.

The whole reason the ouji had been able to take the trip with the larger saiyajin was due to him temporarily erasing

Chi-Chi's memory with a machine of Bulma's. Bulma had been kind enough to let him go off on the trip and restored Chi-Chi's

memory herself after the week had been over, sans the events occuring around the machine to begin with.

      Yes, Vegeta was indeed very happy, and so was the can of iced-tea he was about to take off the supermarket shelf.

      " HEY! You gonna zone out all day or are you gonna move already! " one of several aggitated customers said. Vegeta

glanced over to his left to see four other people with carts backed up behind him. The ouji sweatdropped and bounced out of

the way with a snort.

      " Hn. Baka humans, they could just as easy go around to the other side of the eisle. " he pushed his cart to the

register and payed for his groceries. The ouji walked out of the store with a plastic bag in one hand and a half-eaten

candy bar in the other.

      " Hello there sir, would you care to spare a some change? " an old woman wearing a gypsy-esque costume said to him

as he walked by.

      " Oh go mooch off somebody else, baka wrinkled old onna. " Vegeta grumbled, still annoyed from his small bout in the

eisle.

      " It's not very nice to judge from appearances you know. " she said with a wicked glint in her eye.

      The ouji shrugged, unfazed, " So? That still doesn't put past the fact that you're trying to make me throw my money

away on people I don't even know. "

      " Yes, I suppose you'd rather throw it away on 'Kakay', hmm? " the old woman chuckled slightly. The little ouji

turned to her in shock on the word, then narrowed his eyes.

      " Did you just say 'Kakay'? " he pulled a double-take.

      " I don't know. Why don't you come over here and find out. Tell you what, I can read into the future. I will tell

you your future if you give me your change from your purchase. That's fair enough wouldn't you say? At least you will get

something for the money you give. I'm sure it's not much for a rich little ouji such as yourself. " she proposed.

      " How do YOU know I'm an ouji? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " I'm psychic, you know. " the old woman then closed her eyes and started to hum, " ....ahh, I see it all know. "

      Vegeta glanced over at her curiously.

      " You still have many troubles ahead of you, but in the far future I see you shall reach your goals and become truely

happy and at peace with your existance. " she said.

      " ...that's it? "

      The old woman opened her eyes, " Whadda you mean "that's it"?!! " she snapped, annoyed.

      " That sounded more like a newspaper horoscope than a vision of the future to me. " Vegeta snorted, " What a waste of

time; baka earthling tricking me. I have to get home! "

      " HOW _DARE_ YOU COMPARE THE FORCES OF BEYOND TO THAT OF THOSE MADE-UP GENERALIZATIONS IN THE PAPER! I AM A MASTER AT

MY TRADE! FOR THAT YOU SHALL BE CURSED!!! "

      " Uh-huh. Whatever you say. " Vegeta said dryly as he put his groceries in the trunk of his car.

      " VEGETA OUJISAMA!! "

      The ouji perked up in surprise that she knew his full name. He looked over at her.

      " YOU SHALL BE CURSED FOR YOUR IGNORANCE! NOT EVERYTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, MR. OUJISAMA! FROM THIS POINT ON YOUR

APPEARANCE TO EACH OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS AND ENEMIES WILL BE AS THEY PERCIEVE _YOU_ IN THEIR IMAGINATIONS--THE SAME WAY

YOU POORLY PERCIEVED MY INTENTIONS TO HELP YOU! EACH ONE WILL SEE WHAT THEIR MINDS EYE BELIEVES YOU TO BE! However, for

paying me my dues I shall allow you one week as a window of opportunity. IF YOU TRUTHFULLY BEG MY FORGIVENESS WITHIN THE

NEXT WEEK THE CURSE SHALL BE LIFTED! If not it shall become permanent. " she narrowed her eyes evilly.

      " ...uh-huh. " Vegeta shut the trunk to his car, ignoring her.

      " FINE! IGNORE MY WARNING _NOW_! But when the torture of what awaits begins to take its toll on you had better

remember this heed. " the old woman said as Vegeta drove off, " Oh well, at least I still have enough change for some chips."

she looked down at the change and gawked, " He left me BUTTONS! " she screamed, then pointed off in Vegeta's direction,

" JUST FOR THAT ONCE THE WEEK IS HALF-OVER YOU TOO SHALL BEGIN TO EXPERIANCE THE CURSE'S EFFECT AS WELL YOU SELFISH STUPID

LITTLE OUJI!! " she shook her fist at him, then tossed the buttons over her shoulder, " Stupid buttons. "

      " You see this is why I don't do the food shopping. " Vegeta said to himself as he pulled out his cell-phone and

dialed Capsule Corp's number. The ouji rolled his eyes.

      " Hello? " a voice on the other end of the phone said.

      " Hai, hi Bul--- "

      " --You've successfully reached the phone-number of Capsule Corperation; but we're sorry we can't come to the phone

right now, please leave a message after the beep! " Bulma's voice said cheerfully.

      Vegeta groaned, " Ugh....Bulma, it's me; I dropped Kakarrotto back off at his house, I have the groceries with me,

and I'm driving home right now, bye. " he said lamely, hanging up, " Stupid Kakarrotto, tiring me out like that all week!

I'm going to have to sleep through a whole DAY to make up THIS! "

      " It was the BEST TIME _EVER_!! " Goku said as he sat at the kitchen table, wide-awake and also as equally tanned as

the ouji, " Oh Chi-chan me and Veggie did so much fun stuff together! And there was a buffet and a dance hall and a pool

table and an actual pool INSIDE the ship! And in the resturant the cooks actually cooked right infront of you and I got to

be an assistant but I accidentally burned that guy's hand but the manager said it was oh-kay cuz he was planning on firing

him anyway and OH! There were FIREWORKS! Really really BIG fireworks in all sorts of colors and shapes and it was the coolest

vacation trip I've ever been on EVER!!! "

      " I KNOW already Goku, YOU'VE BEEN YAMMERING ON ABOUT IT FOR AN HOUR NOW! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " I hate that Ouji!

Who does he think he is coming in here and stealing you away for an entire week to go--to go on a CRUISE!!! "

      " But Chi-chan you said it was oh-kay. "

      " I SAID NO SUCH THING! THE OUJI USED SOME KIND OF--OF EVIL OUJI MIND-ERASING POWER!!! " she snapped.

      Goku gasped, " You mean Bulma's brain-freezer? Veggie would NEVER do something like---hey wait a minute--- " he

grabbed the phone and dialed it.

      " Kakarrotto? " the ouji said over the phone.

      Goku brightened up, " HI VEGGIE!!! "

      " ARG!! " Vegeta grabbed his ear in pain. The smaller saiyajin poked his finger in the now-throbbing ear and squeaked

it around inside, " H--hi to you too, Kakarrotto. "

      " I wanted to say thank you very much for the *really* WONDERFUL Veggiecation last week little buddy! And--and I hope

we can go on another one *real*soon*. " the larger saiyajin said with a little smile on his face.

      The glowing-bright red ouji stammered, " Uhh...well, uh....I---SUPPOSE that we COULD-- "

      " --YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY GO-CHAN _ANYWHERE_, OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi grabbed the phone from Goku and screamed into it.

      Vegeta chuckled cooly, " Heh-heh-heh, Onna. Hello. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to interupt someone else's

conversation. "

      " Chi-chan I was talkin to Veggie. " Goku pouted.

      " Yeah Onna, Kakay was 'talkin to Veggie'. IT'S ALRIGHT KAKARROTTO I CAN HEAR YOU!! " he shouted into the phone.

Goku perked up and shouted back to him.

      " VEGGIE! CHI-CHAN WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU USED ONE OF BULMA'S MACHINE'S TO ERASE HER MEMORY LAST WEEK SO YOU COULD TAKE

ME OUT ON THAT FUN VACATION WITH YOU!!! "

      Vegeta froze, a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head, " Aww, you know I'd NEVER do ANYTHING like THAT,

my little Kaka-muffin. " the ouji exclaimed, overdramatically innocently.

      " Heehee, heeheeheee. " the larger saiyajin giggled embarassingly, then glanced over at a very annoyed Chi-Chi, " I'm

Veggie's "kaka-muffin", heeheehee. "

      " OOOOOOOOOOOOH, MOVE GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi pushed him away from the phone, then growled into the appliance, " DON'T YOU

DARE CALL HIM BABY NAMES, OUJI!!! THAT'S MY JOB NOT YOURS!!! "

      " Uh-huh. Whatever you say Onna. " Vegeta chuckled, then called out, " KAKA-CHAN! ONNA'S _YELLING_ AT ME! " he said

in a mock-pouty voice.

      " DON'T YELL AT VEGGIE, CHI-CHAN! " Goku cried out from the nearby couch, " He doesn't emotionally respond very well

to people YELLING at him. It hurts his little Veggie feelings. "

      " Yeah Onna, my feelings are hurt. " Vegeta continued in the mock-pouty voice. He smirked, " Does Kakay wanna make

'um all better? "

      " I want to heal Veggie! " Goku shot up from laying on his side on the couch and stared at the phone with big

sparkily eyes and a first-aid kit in his hands.

      " HE'S NOT HURT, GOKU! NOW GO UPSTAIRS!! " Chi-Chi snapped, annoyed.

      " OR, you could come join me in the car, Kakay. " Vegeta added. Chi-Chi grabbed the phone and shook it as if trying

to strangle the device, " You see I happen to be stuck in rush-hour traffic and all the cars have been backed up in West City

for nearly an hour now and it's oh-so-lonely in here! Just poor lonely little Veggie and all this fresh delicious, newly

purchased assortment of groceries all alone without anyone to eat and play with---not necessarilly in that order of course,

but just so VERY LONE--- "

      " --hi Veggie. "

      Vegeta glanced to his right and yelped suddenly to see Goku sitting there staring sympathetically at him, " Heh, hi

Kakay. " he schooched a little further away from the larger saiyajin who continued to star in the ouji's direction w/big

sparkily eyes.

      " Goku? " Chi-Chi glanced back to where Goku was sitting and paled when she noticed he was no longer there, " Goku,

get back in this house right now! " she yelled at the phone.

      " Now WHY would Kakarrotto want to go back to his little kaka-hut and have you yell at him when he could stay here

with me in a slow backed-up line of traffic and eat crunchy cheeze-doodles and chocolate pudding-snacks with ME. " Vegeta

boasted into his cell-phone.

      " OOH, YOU GIVE HIM BACK, OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi shook her fist in the air.

      " Oh, I'm sorry; you see I can't do that. " Vegeta snickered.

      " And..why..not? " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.

      " BECAUSE, Kakay came here of his own free will. If you want him to return to his small mountain-side kaka-home you

must ask him yourself. "

      " FINE THEN! " Chi-Chi snapped, " GOKU! GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!! "

      " *gasp-of-joy* OH MY GOODNESS! CHOCOLATE-CHIP-COOKIE-DOUGH ICE-CREAM!! " Goku's voice squealed from the backround of

the other end of the phone. Chi-Chi sweatdropped. Goku had bent over the side of the passanger's seat and was currently

rummaging through the plastic baggies for treats, " VEGGIE HAS CHOCOLATE-CHIP-COOKIE-DOUGH, CHI-CHAN!!! " he exclaimed

excitedly.

      " Oh dear God.. " Chi-Chi groaned, then suddenly froze as she heard the phone click off the hook, " HEY! THAT EVIL

LITTLE OUJI! HE HUNG UP ON ME!! " she screamed in rage, then threw the phone to the ground and started stomping on it, " OOH

HOW I HATE YOU!!! "

      " Why don't you just call him back then? " Gohan said, randomly walking by her. Chi-Chi looked up.

      " AH-HA! Why don't I just call him back! " she picked up the thoroughly beaten phone, then paused, " Hey Gohan,

Goten? Either of you know what the Ouji's cell-phone number is? "

      " Nope. Sorry Kaasan. " Gohan called from the other room.

      " Veggie-san has a cell-phone? " Goten cocked his head in surprise.

      " Ugh. " Chi-Chi smacked herself on the face with her hand, " Why do I even bother! "

      " MMMMmmmmmmMMMmmmmm, cho-co-late chip coooooookeeeeeeeee doh! " Goku sighed happily as he ate out of the ice-cream

bucket, " Gosh little Veggie, it is SOOOOOOoooooooOOOooo ~*nice*~ of you to let me eat all your freezer goods because of how

hot it is and that it will just melt anyway by the time we get to your house! "

      " I didn't SAY you could eat EVERYTHING. " Vegeta muttered under his breath, then sighed, " But what's the use! Even

if we did teleport back we can't just leave the car in the middle of the road like this. It's bumper-to-bumper! If you or I

even TRIED to teleport the car along with the goods, we'd end up teleporting nearly EVERY CAR on this entire highway! " the

ouji exclaimed.

      " MMm! And that is why you have me a-long, lil Vedge'ums! To help you main-tain your sanity! " Goku chirped.

      " HA! " Vegeta let out a mock-laugh, " My "sanity"; yeah right. " he sat back in his seat, " I lost my sanity YEARS

ago, baka. " he joked.

      " Heeheehee! " Goku giggled, then put another spoonful of cookie-dough ice-cream in his mouth and looked over at the

ouji. Goku cocked an eyebrow at him, " Little Veggie are you getting littler or is it just me? " he said to Vegeta, who

looked to him as if he had just shrunk a good three or four inches from his already petite height.

      Vegeta nervously looked down at himself, then up in the mirror to see nothing had changed, " BAKA! " he snapped at

Goku, " Don't scare me like that! It's probably from you eating all cookie-dough in 80-some degree HEAT! "

      Goku's ears twitched at a slightly kawaiier tone in the smaller saiyajin's voice. He shoved another spoonful of

ice-cream in his mouth and gave Vegeta a little smile, " Heeheehee. Oh Veggie. "

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta said dryly, then popped open a still semi-cool can of Pepsi and took a swig, " This really stinks,

Kakarrotto! We're going to end up EATING all the food I bought before we even get a chance to get it home! How does Bulma DO

IT?! "

      " Well, she usually goes food-shopping earlier in the day when not too many people are out on the road. It's

everybody's lunch-break right now, Veggie. " Goku glanced down at his watch, then back up at Vegeta, who had suddenly changed

again. The small ouji was now even shorter, a little plumper, and his pupils were now bigger, rounder, and kawaii-ish looking

. A lopsided grin covered the large saiyajin's face as he looked at his ice-cream, then promptly chugged the rest of it in

one big gulp and let out a burp. Vegeta stared at him incrediously.

      " What are you trying to do! Get sick so you can throw up in my car! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " It's GOOOOOD ice-cream, little Veggie. " Goku grinned widely. Vegeta's tail twitched in uneasiness as if it sensed

a disturbance. Vegeta's tail caught his attention and he scratched his head at it's worry; confused.

      " Huh. That's weird. "

      " Your tail's so pretty, Veggie. " Goku said in awe of what seemed to him as a large, fluffy, puffy-furred appendage,

" Heh-heh, wow. Veggie must've blow-dried it this morning or somethin. "

      " It looks the same to me. " Vegeta picked up his tail, then adjusted the driver's mirror and nearly shrieked to see

in the mirror behind him Goku was looming over the ouji with the most eager, sugary look he had ever seen. Vegeta instead of

fixing the mirror turned it back up so he could no longer see Goku, " Uhhhhhhhhh, so, Kakarrotto? You uh, you have fun on the

trip last week. "

      " Oh YES, Veggie. " Goku said while staring gooey-eyed and deadlocked on Vegeta, " Veggie? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ..yeah? " Vegeta said finally.

      " Little Veggie how did you get so much cuter in such a short amount of time? " Goku said in awe.

      " WHA?! " Vegeta pulled down the mirror again to see he looked the same as he did that morning, " Kakarrotto what the

HECK are you TALKING about!? "

      " I am trying with all my might not to latch onto little Veggie's soft plushy-like body and never-ever let go. " Goku

squeaked out. Vegeta's face turned a pale green.

      " Uhhh, Kakarrotto maybe you should go back home. Infact I think I hear Onna calling you. " he grabbed his currently

shut off phone and spoke into, " Hello? Onna? Yes I hear you, it's time for Kakarrotto to go home now. Hahaha. " he laughed

nervously, then threw the phone into the back seat, " See Kakarrotto. You have to go home. Haha...ha...ha. "

      " OH VEHHHHHHH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! " Goku lunged at Vegeta and hugged him extra-tightly, " OH VEGGIE YOU FEEL

SO SOFT AND NICE AND WARM JUST LIKE IN MY DREAMS!!! Hey! That's it! I must still be dreaming! That's why Veggie got all

super-adorable-n-cuddily all of a sudden! " Goku said happily, " That means I'm asleep! Which means I might even still be on

that pretty cruise-liner with Veggie!!! And as long as this is a dream.......Veggie-let's-go-snuggle-together-in-the-back-of-

-car-and-then-you-can-crown-me-your-Oujo!! "

      " AHHH! " Vegeta shrieked kicking himself out of Goku's grasp.

      " Oh Veggie..... " Goku smiled, twitching, " PLEASE let's go do it Veggie! That way when I wake up I can tell

real-Veggie how my dream-Veggie crowned me his oujo and then real-Veggie might finally decide to do so as well! AND THEN I'LL

BE EVEN MORE HAPPY!!! " he cheered.

      " Kakarrotto, if you were any more "happy" you'd be shooting party favors out your butt! " Vegeta rolled his eyes.

      " Is that part of the dream too? Cuz, cuz my normal dream Veggie--even he's not as kawaii as you look right now--he

normally lets me in on what's going on ahead of time so if there's trouble I know how to stop it. " Goku nodded eagerly.

      Vegeta stared at him, a feeling deep in his gut starting to get very very scared. He cautiously reached over and

turned the air-conditioner up full-blast, " You--you know what Kakarrotto? How about we just sit here. "

      " OH-KAY! " Goku said cheerfully, schooting closer to Vegeta.

      The ouji backed up nervously, " IN OUR OWN CHAIRS!!! " he screamed at the ceiling.

      " Yes Veggie. "

      Vegeta looked over and did a double-take to see Goku now sitting neatly back in his chair. Goku smiled and waved

coyly at him.

      " Err, right. " Vegeta sat back.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Heehee...heeheehee... " a shy little giggle came from the chair next to him. Vegeta twitched as he kept his eyes

on the road, " Heeheehee.....oh my, heeheehee..hee...where did that come from? Heehee....heeeheee.... "

      " ... "

      " Hee~~......so ka-wai-iii... "

      " HEY-why-don't-we-listen-to-some-music, oh-kay Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said quickly, then turned on the radio.

      A calming, voice-less music came out of the radio. Vegeta sat back again and tried to relax.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ...........I _DO_ like Veggies...... " Goku said as if chosing to speak part of whatever he was contemplating in

the next chair. Vegeta instantly sat up and turned the radio off, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the music's

presence.

      " Ka--Kakarrotto are you feeling alright? " Vegeta asked nervously, staring straight-ahead.

      " Veggie am I dreaming? " Goku asked curiously.

      " No. You're hallucinating. " he answered.

      " OHH.... " Goku said, enlightened, " ....Veggie what's "hallucinating"? "

      Vegeta sighed tiredly, " It's when you see things that aren't really there because your brain is being affected by

either the scorching heat or the giant tub of ice-cream you just shoved down your throat. Seeing as you handled the heat fine

during the past week, I'd have to say it's the ice-cream. "

      Goku stared at him, then frowned, " You mean Veggie didn't REALLY morph down all soft-n-cute and even littler so he

looks suspicously like one of my many versions of dream-Veggie? "

      " No Kakarrotto I can thankfully say I did not. " Vegeta shuddered at the thought.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Can we still go snuggle in the back anyway? "

      " NO! "

      " Aww... " Goku pouted.

      " *BEEP*BEEP*, *BEEP*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!! " one of the cars way ahead of them honked its horn. The cars started

to move again.

      " HOORAY! We are moving a-gain! " Goku cheered. He paused and turned to Vegeta who had started driving again, " Uhh,

I'm sorry for slightly frightening you earlier little Veggie. I, I really thought I was dreaming you know. "

      " It's alright Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, avoiding eye-contact to keep from turning bright red again at whatever sad,

sympathetic expression Goku had on his face.

      " I, I mean I really shouldn't have been thinking such things. ESPECIALLY since it was the real Veggie instead of the

dream one. " Goku twiddled his thumbs in embarassment.

      " And those 'things', would be? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

      " Nothin' important, little Veggie. " Goku quickly shrugged it off, " So! Uhh, how has Veggie been doing since he

dropped me off back home? "

      " Eh. " Vegeta made a bored motion.

      " I missed you. " the larger saiyajin squeaked out.

      Vegeta pulled a double-take, " MISSED me!? I just saw you only a couple HOURS ago! "

      " ....I was lonely! You can't spend a whole week with Veggie and then just LEAVE like that. " Goku pouted, " Maybe

that is why I'm hallucinating. I'm on Veggie-withdrawl. " he paled.

      " "Veggie-withdrawl"? " the ouji sweatdropped.

      " It's when you start to miss Veggies REALLY badly. " Goku nodded.

      The ouji smirked, " Have you ever missed me "REALLY badly", before? " he cocked his head towards Goku.

      " No. I don't think so. " Goku shook his head, " I mean, I've missed Veggie before but never to the point where I

start seeing things.....my hands shake sometimes. "

      " Really? " the smaller saiyajin said, mildly interested, " I bet Onna would LOVE to hear THAT. " he snickered.

      " *BRING*BRING*BRING*!! "

      " OH FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD! Kakarrotto take the wheel! " Vegeta hopped into the backseat after his phone. Goku

cheerfully plunked himself in the driver's seat, " What is it with the baka telephones in this story! " Vegeta grumbled as

he hit the button on his phone, " *tired-groan* Hello? "

      " AH-HA! OUJI! "

      " Onna? " Vegeta blinked, " How did you get this number? "

      " *-6-9! " she shouted victoriously, " Now give the phone to Goku before I come over there to wherever you are and

strangle your evil little body! "

      " Oh, I'm sorry Onna; you see Kakay's busy driving right now. That, and even if you did know exactly WHERE we are

right now, since we're constantly moving in the car you wouldn't be able to pinpoint our location anyway; besides you're

nowhere even NEAR strong enough to even give me a papercut, not to mention _strangle_ me. "

      " GO-KU!! " Chi-Chi shouted at him.

      " Turn right, and left, and right again, " Goku said happily to himself as the car flew wildly across the road,

unbeknownst to Vegeta and Chi-Chi.

      " That reminds me! " an evil grin covered Vegeta's face, " Say Onna? Kakay ever tell you how ADDICTIVE I am? "

      Goku froze and nearly slammed on the break, " Veggie don't. " he squeaked out in fear and worry.

      " HA! " Chi-Chi mock-laughed.

      " Hai. Infact he even told me just now that since I dropped him back at his little Kaka-hut that he's been feeling

symptoms of withdrawl. Hallucinating, shakey, very similiar to someone with a wild obsession. " he smirked, " Isn't that

right, Kakay? "

      Goku stared at the ouji, who still appeared in extra-little form with big sparkily eyes. He rubbed his own but to no

avail, " Ohhhhhhhh....Veggie please don't get Chi-chan mad! "

      " Am I Kakay's little obsession? " the ouji snickered at Goku while into the phone.

      " OHHHHHH, VEH-GEEE!! " Goku looked on in a panic with his cheeks a light pink.

      " YOU'RE the OBSESSIVE one, you evil little demon Ouji! Not Goku! " Chi-Chi screamed at him, " DON'T PUT SUCH IDEAS

IN HIS HEAD! Goku come home now! "

      " I can't! I'm driving! " Goku yelped.

      " WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU'RE _DRIVING_?! "

      " Oh? Didn't I mention to you earlier, Onna? Kakay and I are going on another trip. " Vegeta grinned.

      " We are? " Goku's eyes lit up, " Will there be a big beautiful boat like last time? "

      " Maybe. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Oh Veggie! You are so nice to me! Especially lately! Boy you are just having a nice-streak recently aren't you,

little Veggie? "

      Vegeta blew a raspberry at the phone. Goku sweatdropped.

      " Nice for VEGGIE I mean. " he corrected himself.

       " Yes, and Veggie IS very nice, huh. " the ouji said boastfully, " Infact, Veggie is SO nice that once we get back

to Veggie's house and you sleep-off all those hallucinations of yours, Veggie will give you a nice big present. "

      " A present? " Goku's eyes widened as he itched to punch the gas pedal harder with his foot, " What KIND of present,

little Veggie? "

      The ouji paused, " Uhh...it's a surprise. " he grinned cheesily, " An amazing astounding prize that will make those

large peasant eyeballs of yours pop clear out of their sockets! "

      " REALLY? " a huge grin appeared on Goku's face, he looked out one the road,  " LEFT TURN! " he swerved to the left.

      " WAHH! " the hard turn sent Vegeta flying against the side of the car, " BAKA!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU WANNA

GET ME KILLED BACK HERE!!! " he snapped angrily.

      " FASTER GOKU, FASTER! " Chi-Chi cheered from on the phone. Vegeta sweatdropped, then promptly snapped the phone in

two.

      " Aww, Veggie you broke your little tel-le-phone. " Goku said, sympathetically.

      " Forget about it. " Vegeta brushed it off. He peered between the two front seats, " Uh, I can take the wheel back

now, Kakarrotto. You can get back in your seat. " the ouji tugged at Goku's sleeve. The larger saiyajin looked over and

stared in surprise and awe that Vegeta still appeared smaller, chubbier, big-sparkily-eyed, and kawaiish to him.

      " ....oh Veggie.. " Goku said in awe, his own eyes widening. Vegeta backed up.

      " Uhh.....Kakarrotto. Kakarrotto? " Vegeta waved his hand infront of Goku's face, but to no avail.

      " Oh Veggie....Veggie you're so kawaii like this I could hug you forever.... " the larger saiyajin said in a daze.

      The smaller saiyajin turned a bright red, " Please don't. "

      " I can't. Because I have to keep my eyes on the road so I don't accidentally crash and my poor little Veggie gets

damaged beyond repair! " Goku gulped.

      " Ah, that's my peasant. " Vegeta said pleasantly as he sat back in the backseat chair.

      " It's just that it's strange for this much time to have gone by and Veggie still looks the way I am hallucinating

him to be. " Goku said, confused, " I mean, I've never hallucinated for this long before.......have you ever hallucinated

for really long periods of time, little Veggie? "

      " I don't like to talk about it... "

      " Oh. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Remember those 7 years you were dead for after Cell blew you to tiny pieces? " Vegeta spoke up.

      " Yeah Veggie? "

      " ....then. "

      Goku glanced over at him curiously, " Veggie had hallucinatings the WHOLE TIME I was gone? "

      " ....yes. " Vegeta replied, " Bad ones....very bad ones... "

      The larger saiyajin frowned, " Aww, lil Vedge'ums I am so sorry! Here lemmie give you a hug to make it feel better. "

Goku reached out to grab the ouji.

      " Kakarrotto the wheel!! " Vegeta shrieked.

      " OH, that's alright! We're back already! " Goku chirped, hugging him tightly.

      " Back...back where-- " the ouji managaed to squeak out.

      " --home! " Goku grinned. Vegeta peeked over Goku's shoulder to see they were now parked on the street infront of

Bulma's house.

      " Wow, that was fast. " Vegeta blinked.

      " Yes it was! " Goku said happily. He opened the car doors, " Does little Veggie care to go inside? " he hopped out

of the car and teleported to the other side of the car and reached to pull Vegeta up, " Would he care for me to carry him

in? " Goku asked warmly, patting Vegeta's shoulders comfortingly.

      Vegeta fell over, " BAKAYARO! What you're seeing is only an illusion due to your fried peasant-mind!! Look I'm no

smaller than I was before! " he held up one of the car mirrors to himself to reveal nothing had changed, " SEE! "

      Goku looked at the ouji's reflection in the mirror to see it looked actually the same as Vegeta himself appeared,

" No little Veggie, you still look extra-little and super-kawaii! " Goku grinned.

      Vegeta twitched in annoyance, then yanked Goku down to his height and stared at him.

      Goku cocked his head, confused, " Veggie what are you doing? "

      " Stop moving your head, baka! I'm trying to see your eyes! " Vegeta grumbled, flushing slightly. Goku shrugged

happily.

      " Oh-kay little Veggie! Whatever you say! "

      The smaller saiyajin stared at the larger one's eyes for his own reflection and gawked in shock to see the version

of himself Goku had been talking about, as the reflection, " Holy beef...you do need rest, Kakarrotto... " Vegeta muttered,

the let go and thought to himself for a minute, " ...AND IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF ME!!! " he exclaimed, pointing

to himself, " SOME SOFT CUTE LITTLE BRAINLESS BALL OF MUSH! "

      " Heehee, heeheehee. " Goku giggled, rubbing the top of the ouji's head.

      Vegeta sighed, " I feel loved and deeply degraded at the same time. Oh well. " he shrugged in defeat, " That's the

last time I stare at YOUR eyes, Kakarrotto. " he mumbled, dragging Goku inside Capsule Corp, " They creep me out. "

      " I think my eyes are very pretty, little Veggie. Chi-chan told me so herself! " Goku smiled.

      " Uh-huh, " Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Well you can't believe everything Onna says. Now lay down on one of the couches

and go to sleep. "

      Goku did so and grinned at the ouji, " Oh I think Veggie thinks they're pretty too. Veggie's just being shy, that's

all. "

      " Uhh..heh-heh-heh! " Vegeta laughed nervously, then narrowed his eyes at Goku, " Now go to sleep.

      " Yes little Veggie. " Goku nodded sweetly, then pulled a nearby blanket up over himself and closed his eyes,

" Veggie wanna take a nap with me? I can make enough room for somebody as cute-n-little as Veggie to snuggle in. "

      " NO...THANK..YOU,...KAKARROTTO... " he twitched, his face bright red.

      " *yawn*! Oh-kay.... " Goku said, starting to drift off to sleep.

      Vegeta sighed with relief, " Poor Kakarrotto, all the heat from the past week must've fried that small peasant brain

of his to a crisp! " he sniffled, then went back into a stubborn pout, " But I'm going to have to do something about that

image he has of me. I am not a cutsy-looking plush-toy I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji and Kakarrotto's ruler

and he should treat me with utmost respect!.....or at least enough to get rid of that ridiculous image! "

      " I agree. "

      " Exactly! " Vegeta nodded with determination, then did a double-take and spun around to see Bulma sitting at the

kitchen table behind him drinking a cup of coffee.

      " What are you talking about this time? " she asked with amusement.

      " Kakarrotto's having hallucinations due to the heat so I had him come take a nap here. " Vegeta pointed back to the

living room, " Do they even HAVE any air-conditioning back at that kaka-hut of his?! "

      " What about the groceries? Did you get them? " Bulma said, putting her coffee down.

      Vegeta sighed, " We got stuck in traffic so whatever Kakarrotto and I didn't eat on the way back is still out there.

It was mostly the freezer goods; I figured what's the use if they melt before we get them back here. " he shrugged.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " You DO know that car I gave you DOES have air-conditioning, right? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " KUSO!     " Vegeta stomped his foot. Bulma chuckled. The ouji glared at her, " Well if you're so smart then WHERE on

that baka control panel does it say "air-conditioning"!? "

      " It doesn't. It says a/c. That way they save space writing the whole word. " Bulma pointed out as she got up.

      Vegeta thought for a moment, " That sort of makes sense..BUT YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME BEFORE I LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE! I

HAD TO LET KAKARROTTO EAT HALF MY FLYING SAUCERS BECAUSE OF YOU!! "

      " Your what? " Bulma blinked, confused.

      " FLYING SAUCERS! YOU KNOW---THOSE--those ice-cream things that look like oreo cookies only it's vanilla and/or

chocolate ice-cream in place of the filling...and it has small chocolate chips all around the edges of the ice-cream. THOSE

THINGS! "

      " Well we'll just have to go buy you some more next time. " Bulma said, " Now come help me bring the rest of the food

in. "

      Vegeta stood there for a moment as he watched her leave. The ouji pouted, " But I want one now. "

      " WOW Toussan, nice cape! " 8 year old Bura said as she walked by him. Vegeta blinked and looked over his shoulder to

see nothing.

      " Uhhh....Bura? " he teleported infront of her and bent down, " You mind standing still for a moment? "

      " Um, oh-kay. " she said, confused. Vegeta looked at her eyes to see his reflection this time looked normal with the

exception of the fact that the reflection wore royal saiyajin armor over his training clothes along with a crown. The ouji

grinned.

      " That is a nice cape. " he tugged at where the reflection's red cape would be. Vegeta stood up, his ego healed from

his previous eye-gazing attempt, " I see nothing wrong here. Have fun Bura! " the ouji said proudly as he marched past her.

      Bura looked over her shoulder as she watched him go off, " Must be the heat. " she sweatdropped.

      " Now why can't YOU see me like that, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta stood infront of the snoozing saiyajin, " Bura over there

has the right idea. "

      " ZZzzzz....zzZZZZzz....ZZZZZZzzz.. "

      Vegeta groaned, " Oh nevermind. " he snorted, then went outside after Bulma to his car.

      " Wow, I'm surprised! You really got everything! " she said as she picked up several packages. Vegeta smirked

proudly, " AND nothing's blown up! " the ouji sweatdropped.

      " Be grateful I got all this baka junk! I COULD have said no you know; vacationing with Kakarrotto tires a saiyajin

out. And I'm not EASILY tired out! " he grabbed a few bags himself, " Do you have ANY IDEA what he was hallucinating just

now! That I was some kawaii-brained mushy-looking creature! "

      Bulma stifled a chuckle, " Oh calm down Vegeta. Goku has a very active imagination, you know that. "

      " Yeah well it's a little TOO active if you ask me. " Vegeta grumbled, carrying some packages inside, " The baka.

"Hallucinating". I'm not THAT short you know! " he said to himself, annoyed.

      Bulma watched the ouji and blinked for a moment; it looked like Vegeta had actually started to grow several inches in

height added onto him as he headed into the kitchen. Bulma sat down on a nearby chair and rubbed her eyes. Vegeta walked out

past her for a second time.

      " You oh-kay? "

      " Hai, I'm fine. My eyes just feel a little...strange. " Bulma looked up only to have her jaw hang wide open at the

sight before here. There stood Vegeta; now looking like he was closer to 5'8ft than 4'8ft, the ouji also appeared much more

heavily muscled with a thicker waist. His hair was much shorter and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, " Uhhhhhhhhh.... "

a small trail of drool dribbled out the side of her mouth.

      " Bulma? Hey Bulma. " the small, still normally-sized ouji said curiously, " Oh not you too! " Vegeta groaned.

      " Veh...umm..Veh--Vegeta? You didn't anger anybody on your way to or from the supermarket, did you? " Bulma asked,

trying to clear her head and keep from staring at him.

      " WHAT?! NO! " Vegeta lied, " Why is it that everyplace I go you assume I do something horrible, or blow something up

, or anger somebody! "

      " Because you usually do. "

      " ... " the ouji looked around, avoiding eye-contact and whistling to himself, " Well... " he turned back to her,

" Well I...I didn't anger anybody around here LAST week. " Vegeta pointed out.

      " You weren't HOME last week. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " You're very perceptive, you know that? "

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma said dryly, " And you're SURE you didn't 'anger' anyone? "

      " NO! " Vegeta snapped, then folded his arms, " I can be a very pleasant, sociable person when I want to be. "

      " HA! Hahaha, AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! " Bulma burst into laughter, then looked at Vegeta to see him

glaring at her. She tried to stifle her laughter, " HAha, ah...sorry Vegeta. It just sounds so funny when you say it. "

      The ouji snorted.

      " Alright, seriously, Vegeta. " she said, calming down, " Do you really think these hallucinations of Son-kun's-- "

      " --and Bura's. "

      " BURA'S?! " Bulma gawked.

      " Yes. She just hallucinated that I was wearing my royal saiyajin armor, which cannot be possible because they are

upstairs in my room and I currently do not have any of it on as you can see. " he pointed to his training clothes, which to

Bulma's vision were the shirt and jeans.

      " You really think this is due to the heat. " she said, staring at him again.

      " WELL, what else would it be!? " the ouji protested.

      " I don't know, maybe your tail's excreating something that messes with our eyes. " Bulma said, starting to slip into

scientific mode, " Has it ever done that before? "

      The ouji held his tail defensively, " NO. It doesn't excreate ANYTHING unless I make to do so myself! Saiyajin tales

have only 5 main functions; they aid us in reaching oozaru and compact oozaru form, they enhance our saiyajin instincts,

they excreate personalized scents to make us smell more appealing to potential mates, they give us an energy boost by

conserving extra ki inside them, and they help us grab onto and hold things like an extra limb. " he explained.

      " I can see why you were mad back when Yajirobe cut it off when we first fought you. " Bulma paled, " It must be like

loosing a lung or a stomach to humans. "

      " No kidding. " the ouji said, petting his tail as he continued to hold it possessively.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " What are you LOOKING at? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, snapping his fingers infront of her face to snap her out of

it.

      " You, look very handsome today Vegeta-kun, that's all. " Bulma smiled at him.

      " Why yes I did get quite a tan on that cruise, even better thank Kakay's. " Vegeta boasted while holding out his arm

to look at it. He paused, " HEY! You're not looking at my tan! YOU'RE LOOKING AT HOWEVER YOU'RE HALLUCINATING ME TO LOOK! "

he snapped, " LET ME SEE! " he hopped up and down a couple times, trying to see into Bulma's eyes. He floated upwards only to

just see her snap her lab goggles over them.

      " Hahaha, Vegeta don't be silly! Now let's go down to the lab and I'll run a couple of tests on you. " she pushed him

towards it.

      " Yeah that better be the reason we're going down there. While I enjoy your flattery I would enjoy it a lot better if

it were about how I ACTUALLY LOOK instead of whatever image whatever has caused this has conjoured up in YOUR MIND! "

      A vein bulged on Bulma's forehead, " OOOOH, just come down to the lab already! " she said, annoyed; then walked down

the stairs, " I'm sure these illusions of yours can be easily explained with the proper technological tools. " Bulma said

confidently.

      " ARG! ARG! ARG! ARG!!! " Chi-Chi yelled repeatedly.

      " Umm, Kaasan. I really don't think pounding the phone on the floor is going to help get Toussan back here any

faster. " Gohan spoke up. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder and sent a death-glare at him. Gohan laughed nervously, " Uh,

heh-heh-heh, forget what I said. "

      Chi-Chi glared a second more, then went back to smacking the phone into the ground, " ARG! ARG! ARG! "

      " HI KAASAN! " Goten chirped, entering the living room. He paused when she ignored him, then turned to Gohan happily,

" Haha, "arg". Is Kaasan playin pirates? "

      Chi-Chi paused again from pounding the phone, " No Goten, Kaasan's playing 'if-the-phone-was-the-Ouji, HOW-would-she-

-kill-it? "

      " By beating it into the ground? " Goten smiled, giving an answer.

      " Exactly! " Chi-Chi smacked the phone on the floor again.

      " Kaasan if you keep doing that you'll break the phone and no one will be able to contact us out here. " Gohan said.

      Chi-Chi stood up, " You're right. " she put the phone on the hook, " What was I thinking! I'd be better off just

marching over the Ouji's house and get Goku home from there. " she explained to herself, calming down. Chi-Chi narrowed her

eyes at the brothers, " Remind me to order Goku to teach one of you his teleportation technique so I don't have to go around

taking a 3 hour trip that takes the OUJI only 3 seconds! "

      " Hai Kaasan. " Gohan nodded, trying to make sure she stayed calm.

      " Now get in the car! We're going to the Ouji's and this time I'm going to lay down the law for him right infront of

the rest of his family so they all know what I want his boundries on being around my Go-chan should be! He's not allowed to

come to our house without permission from me, he's not allowed to get within a foot of Go-chan, and he's DEFINATLEY not

allowed to touch or hug him in any way possible! And none of that stupid Ouji-smoothtalking he does around Go-chan either! "

she said determindly, grabbing the keys off the counter.

      " Don't you think that's a little harsh? " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " HE ERASED MY MIND AND STOLE GOKU OFF ON A WEEK-LONG CARRIBEAN CRUISE AND DID GOD-KNOWS-WHAT WITH HIM THERE!! HOW IS

_THIS_ ANY HARSHER!!! " she screamed at him.

      " Well you DID do the first erase----nevermind. " Gohan groaned and just let her stomp past him out to the car. He

shrugged and got in the backseat next to Goten.

      Chi-Chi angrily started up the car, " I swear this time he's REALLY gonna get it! Goku was doing nothing but

blabbing on and on about how much he LOVED going on vacation with his "VEGGIE" and how much FUN they had together and how

HAPPY they were and how the Ouji cooked him BREAKFAST every MORNING!! " she said while stepping harder on the gas pedal with

each word she spoke.

      " Well when else would you eat breakfast? " Goten asked, confused.

      " THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, punching the pedal and sending the air-car flying at 140mph.

      " WHEEEE!! " Goten cheered at the speed while Gohan looked visibly horrified.

      ::If Kaasan doesn't slow down soon she won't be able to make the turn onto the main road and we'll all crash into

those giant trees coming up!!:: Gohan gulped, " Ka--kaasan? "

      " WHAT IS IT GOHAN!!! " she yelled, still raging over Vegeta's existance.

      " Please...would you please slow down Kaasan...you're going to get us all killed...or at least yourself killed and

me and Goten severely injured. " Gohan said nervously.

      " WHY SHOULD I! THE FASTER I GO THE FASTER I CAN GET TO GO-CHAN AND THE FASTER I CAN GET HIM AWAY FROM THE OUJI!!! "

      " BUT WE'LL NEVER GET THERE IF WE HIT THOSE TREES AND DIE!!! " Gohan wailed, pointing at the forest that they were

speeding dangerously close towards.

      Chi-Chi blinked for a second, her anger fading as it suddenly set where the car was bulleting at, " WAAAAAAAAHHHH! "

she shrieked, then slammed her foot on the brake, causing them to skid to a halt and nearly fly out of their seats. Chi-Chi

twitched to see they had stopped no less than two inches away from the trunk of a gigantic oak tree. She sat back in her

chair, terrified, " Ah.....ah...... "

      " *WHEW*! " a very relieved, yet frazzled Gohan slumped down in his own seat.

      " WOW KAASAN THAT WAS SO _COOL!_ TRUNKS'S MOM _NEVER_ DRIVES LIKE THAT! " Goten said excitedly, " DO IT AGAIN! "

      " I almost got us killed.... " Chi-Chi said in shock, blocking out whatever Goten was saying, " If...that had

happened..... " she had several flash-fowards of the result; Goku finding out about what happened, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and

Goten's funeral, Goku sobbing violently next to the tombstones while a smirking Vegeta consoled him in a hug, Goku moving

into Capsule Corp and abandoning their mountainside home due to the memories, Goku sharing Vegeta's room with him and going

on many more cruises and exotic trips together.

      " Kaasan? Kaasan? " Gohan continued to tap her on the shoulder.

      " Wha--wha? " Chi-Chi finally snapped out of it with a terrfied expression on her face. She looked over her shoulder

at Gohan.

      " Kaasan you just blanked out for the past 5 MINUTES! You sure you're oh-kay? Do you want me to drive there for you

and you sit in the back with Goten or in the passanger's seat to take a rest? " Gohan offered, concerned for her.

      " No--NO! Gohan. I'm going to back out and we're going to drive to the Ouji's VERY cautiously and VERY slowly-- "

      " --that means we're paying attention to the speed limit this time. " Gohan said to Goten.

      " Aww, " the chibi frowned, " but before was fun... "

      " And we're going to listen to every stoplight and stopsign and make sure we get to the Ouji's house SAFELY. "

Chi-Chi said, impart to herself, " ALRIGHT! "

      " Um, alright Kaasan. " Gohan cocked an eyebrow. Chi-Chi slowly backed the car up and turned onto the main road

going at a steady 25mph.

      " Goku moving into that evil little Ouji's room with him! OVER MY DEAD BODY! " Chi-Chi snapped to herself, then

paled, " Oh my God he WOULD over my dead body. " she then looked down at the gas pedal, " I guess it'll still be oh-kay if I

go just a little faster, right? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Right. " Chi-Chi nodded, then pounded on the gas pedal, " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! " she let out a

battle cry as the car ripped across the road at 100mph, Gohan holding onto his seat for dear life. He sweatdropped.

      " I knew that wouldn't last long. "

      " How strange, all of my machines say there's nothing wrong with you. " Bulma looked at Vegeta, baffled. The ouji

was laying down on his stomach on one of the examining tables, " Which means they're probably nuts on more than one level. "

      " Are you trying to say I'm psychologically diseased in addition to whatever baka thing is going on with these

hallucinations? " Vegeta glared at her.

      " No--no, this has nothing to do with your mental health and/or obsessive behavior, Vegeta. " Bulma tried to calm him

down.

      " HA! You said it! You DO think I'm mentally disturbed! " Vegeta shook his fist.

      ' No, really! I understand your need to have personal time set aside for Goku seeing as he's the only other living

saiyajin left in existance, but it's a little unhealthy for you too close to--- "

      " ---leave Kakarrotto out of this and let's get back to whatever results your stupid machines spat out. " Vegeta said

bluntly.

      Bulma looked at him for a moment, annoyed. She calmed down, " There's nothing to tell you. None of the machines

detected anything wrong...with your...body.....why were you still wearing those swimtrunks under your clothes? " she motioned

to the palm-tree patterned shorts.

      " I like them, and I was thinking about taking my peasant to one of Capsule Corp's spa's after he finished napping so

I could help him relax better. " Vegeta explained, " I, thought it would help get rid of his hallucinations. "

      " I wouldn't mind going to the spa with you. " Bulma said, still staring intently at him from behind.

      " Kakarrotto NEEDS it. Besides you're always too busy. You told me this morning you have some baka meeting with this

'big-name company' in a few hours. " the ouji rolled his eyes.

      " I can cancel it. " Bulma said quickly.

      The ouji looked surprised, then pulled a double-take, " YOU'RE GAWKING AT MY IMAGINARY-SELF'S RUMP, AREN'T YOU! " he

sat up.

      " YES--NO! " she stammered, embarassed.

      " KAKARROTTO'S IMAGINATION I CAN UNDERSTAND BECAUSE HE'S A BAKA, BUT I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HOW I LOOK!!!! " the ouji

exclaimed.

      " Of course I like the way you look Vegeta! I mean, you could get a little taller---but I like how you look just

fine! " Bulma laughed nervously.

      " Then take off your goggles and let me see your eyes. " the ouji floated up so he was now eye-level with her.

      " Uhhh... " a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

      " I COULD take Kakarrotto out for ice-cream and temporarily depribe you of whatever fantasy-version of me your mind

has concocted you know. " he narrowed his eyes.

      Bulma sighed, " Alright Vegeta, calm down. " she took off her goggles, " I was just trying to be nice to you, that's

all. "

      The ouji stared for his reflection in her eyes only to gawk in shock and semi-horror, " ... "

      " ... "

      " YOU WANT ME TO GROW ANOTHER FOOT, CHOP MY HAIR OFF HALFWAY DOWN AND SOMEHOW GAIN KAKARROTTO'S PHYSIQUE?! " Vegeta

shouted, shocked beyond belief.

      " Vegeta, it's a compliment! Really! "

      " ... " he cocked an eyebrow at her.

      " Heh-heh...heh....Vegeta? " Bulma said nervously.

      " Believe me Bulma, if my body DID still have any remaining growth-spurts left on the road of life I would GLADLY

gain another foot, heck I'd gain a foot and a couple inches but that's near-impossible because my body is done growing in

size. " Vegeta said, slighty disappointed in his shortness, " And here Kakarrotto wants me to get a few inches SHORTER

according to HIS version of me. " the ouji muttered, then pointed to his hair, " But there is NO WAY I'm cutting half my hair

off! " Vegeta said confidently, yet slightly panicked at the mere idea, " This is what my father's hair looked like, and my

grandfather's, and my great-grandfather's...it's an Oujisama royal family genetic trait that is very common among the males

and if I chopped it off I would be deserting my entire family whom I respect VERY GREATLY. " he said with pride.

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma said flatly.

      " Besides, Kaka-chan likes it and if I were to make any drastic changes to either my hair, height, or personality he

would most likely cry his poor Kaka-brains out and fall into a deep depression from which only I; after regaining what change

I had made to myself that caused such heavy sorrow within his peasant body; could rescue him from. " the ouji proclaimed

overdramatically, " I can't be Kakarrotto's 'little Veggie' if I'm not 'little', now can I? " Bulma rolled her eyes.

      " Fine. Go have fun in your little fantasy-world while I try and figure out the reason for these hallucinations. "

Bulma said, slightly annoyed and brushing him away.

      " Don't worry about it, you're a scientific genius! Heck, you'll probably have it figured out not even 2 minutes

after I walk back to the living room and come running up exclaiming you've done it and you've figured out the how and the why

and how to fix everything. " Vegeta smirked as he headed towards the stairs.

      " That's so sweet that you have such faith in me. " Bulma beamed, touched, " But don't take it for granted. I'm not

the grandmaster of all knowledge ya know. " she said, annoyed yet still smiling at him. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta was

now gone. Bulma sighed, " Why do I even bother? "

      " Oh Ka-ka-chan. " Vegeta said in a sing-song voice as he walked into the living room, " How was your nap? Feeling

any better? Do I look a little more like myself to you now? " the ouji asked.

      " zzzZZZZzzzz...zzz...zzZzz... "

      Vegeta sweatdropped at the sight of the snoring, drooling saiyajin, " You're STILL _SLEEPING_? " he twitched, then

sighed and sat at the end of the couch far away from Goku. Vegeta picked up the remote and turned the tv on, " I guess I can

just flip through the channels to find something to watch until you wake up. Not that I really have a choice. " he shrugged,

" Last thing I need is for me to wake you up and then you fall asleep while talking to me and land smack ontop of me. " the

ouji mentally shuddered.

      " ...zzzzZZZZZzzzz....ZZZZZzzzzzzz...zzz...zzz... "

      Vegeta stared over at the larger saiyajin and intreged put one of the m&m's from the little dish on the table ontop

of Goku's nose. The large saiyajin's nose stirred then went back to rest. Vegeta turned his attention back to the tv when

suddenly Goku's tongue bolted out of his mouth and attacked the m&m, sucking the candy back in his mouth like a shark that

had just eaten a beachgoer. Vegeta's eyes nearly flew out of his head and the ouji decided it was best if he went to sit over

on the nearby sofa instead, which he did.

      " Sometimes you seriously scare me, you know that Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said outloud.

      " zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz.... "

      " *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK!* OUJI OPEN UP!!! " Chi-Chi's voice came yelling from outside the front door. Vegeta glanced

lazily over at it. He looked back at Goku and instead of an m&m placed a large gumball from the little dish on the peasant's

nose, then waited intently to see what would happen. Several seconds passed and Goku's nose started to sniff the air again

like it had done the first time. It stopped and Vegeta stared at the gumball, awaiting whatever its fate might be. Sure

enough the large saiyajin's tongue flew out and grabbed the gumball, sucking it in. Goku then promptly swallowed the huge

candy in one gulpe.

      " Dear God that is frightening. " Vegeta muttered, mildly shocked this time.

      " *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK* SOMEBODY BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR _RIGHT_ _NOW_ BEFORE I BLAST IT OPEN!! " Chi-Chi's voice

screamed in a threatening tone.

      " Hear that Kakay? Onna's going to blast us all to bits. " Vegeta snickered.

      " zzz...zzzz...zz...zzzz... "

      The ouji sweatdropped, " Are you EVER going to be done with your baka 'nap'? " he got up and looked out the peephole

at how the round glass had distorted Chi-Chi and the brothers. He chuckled, " Heh-heh-heh, I love this stupid thing. " Vegeta

floated down to the floor, " Up too high though. " he glanced at it for a moment. The peephole was up around Mirai, Bulma,

and Bulma's parents height, much to the ouji's dismay. He could barely reach it standing on his toes. Vegeta sighed and

shifted into his 'evil' mode. He opened the door to see Chi-Chi snarling at him angrily, steam coming out of her nose and her

bazooka behind her back, " Why Onna, hello. What a pleasant surprise. Kakay and I were just taking a nice warm nap together

on the couch, how's things with you? " he smirked evilly.

      " Why you evil little monster! " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the neck and held him up, " HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY GOKU OFF ON

ME FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK LIKE THAT!! I SHOULD _KILL_ YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!! "

      " Erm, Kaasan? I thought you were going to 'lay down the law' on him? You know? Diplomacy? " Gohan sweatdropped.

      Chi-Chi looked at the evil grin on Vegeta's face, " I'LL BE DIPLOMATIC WITH HIM AFTER I'VE SHOT A HUGE GAPING HOLE

THROUGH HIS THICK HEAD!!! " she screamed.

      " Ooh, that was a good one. " Vegeta mocked her, " DID YA HEAR THAT, KAKAY? " he shouted over his shoulder into the

living room where Goku was now in the limbo of heavy to light sleep.

      " You shuddup. " Chi-Chi said in a dangerous tone, " AND HIS NAME'S _NOT_ "KAKAY"!!!! " she whipped out her bazooka

with one hand and aimed it at the little ouji while holding him up with her other hand, " IT'S _SON_GOKU_!!!! " Chi-Chi

armed her bazooka, then froze when she noticed the small saiyajin she was aiming at was suddenly and very quickly getting

larger and changing shape until he stood in size almost half a foot taller than Goku with a dark light over him. The saiyajin

in place of regular hands had claws. He had fangs inplace of his canine teeth and his hair looked even more wild than before.

His huge tail whipped around and could easily destroy half of Capsule Corp in one blow. The dark light hung over so that it

covered Vegeta's eyes. Oblivious to Chi-Chi's sudden change in vision he snickered at her in what sounded like a deep,

demon-like tone of voice. Chi-Chi shook violently in fear, her determination the only thing keeping her from shrieking and

running away from the monsterous creature. She shakily pointed her bazooka up at where the ouji's head to her now stood.

Vegeta tilted his head slightly, allowing two eyes that appeared the same shape as his normal ones with the exception of

completely red pupils. He smirked down at Chi-Chi.

      " Really? "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

1:47 AM 6/22/2003

END OF PART ONE

Chuquita: HOORAY!

Vegeta: (w/big evil grin) Oh I liked that cliffhanger.

Goku: (sweatdrops) You only liked it cuz you got to scare Chi-chan.

Vegeta: (grin) Yup! That I did!

Chuquita: (smiles weakly) You know I wasn't sure I was gonna get this done in time. I barely got anything typed the last

couple days cuz I've been really busy.

Goku: Yeah! :) There was the exams, and the practice for graduation, and then the carnival, and then the actual graduation.

Chuquita: With which gave me a loss of sleep, and for someone who goes to bed late and wakes up early as it is, that really

messed my head up. (I actually fell ASLEEP a few days ago while typing this ^_^;;) BUT now it's done & over and congrads

to the rest of the high school class of '03! (grins)

Goku: (toots his little horn) (throws confetti in the air)

Chuquita: (grins) That also means expect the stories to be coming out a little bit quicker than they have been the past

couple months since now I have more time! :D I also get my first car this summer so I'm able to drive to college this fall!

I'm not sure how much homework I'll have in my classes, but because of the way the schedules ended up, I'm actually OFF

every Wednesday! The middle of the week's an odd day to be off but it'll be fun :)

Vegeta: (getting his radiation suit out)

Chuquita: (to Veggie) What are you doing?

Vegeta: I'm preparing to hide in the event of a dare so humiliating that I will probably be too tongue-tied in shock at

that particular point in time so that it will be all the easier for me to hide now. (gets the suit and helmet on)

Goku: (happy) OOH OOH! (holds up several files) We found some subs!!! (to Chu) When was it?

Chuquita: Uh, Tuesday I think.

Goku: YAY FOR TUESDAY FOR IT DESERVES A PRIZE!!!

Vegeta: You can't give a prize a the day of the week, baka. It's an inanimate object! It can't DARE us! (perks up) HEY!

(grins at Chu) You wouldn't happen to find any more would you?

Chuquita: Nope, I'm at a dead end..again.

Vegeta: (pales) Ohhhhh...

Goku: (points to files) We now have gotten back numbers 273, 274, 282, 284, 286, 287, 289, and 290!!

Chuquita: (happy) It was at the site I mentioned in the beginning Corner where I got 286. That dragonballgr site's files

were really big and even though it did download right it said I need some type of winrar program so I don't know if that

file works or not. (glances at file) But it makes me so optimistic because now I know it's NOT impossible for me to find

these subs..or raw, we'll take the raw ones too.

Goku: I like my beef well-done!

Vegeta: (hiding under table) My bigger-than-Kakarrotto's-hands hands of mine enjoy beef as well.

Goku: (sweatdrops) Little Veggie is STILL boasting over his Veggie-hands?

Vegeta: Kakarrotto stick your hand under the table.

Goku: Wha....? Why Veggie?

Vegeta: (holds out his hand) I want to compare again and gloat over you about my large royal hands and for your delicate,

onna-ish ones.

Goku: (offended) Hey! I do NOT have girl-hands!

Vegeta: You have a girl's voice.

Goku: I DO NO---oh wait, he's right.

Chuquita: I really should translate those interview pages of her I got from dba. It's a whole big 3-page interview with

her about voicing you, Son-kun.

Goku: (smiles sweetly) Thank you for my kawaii lil voice, Ms Masako-san! Wherever you are!

Vegeta: (off in his own little world) I bet my feet are larger than yours too, huh Kakarrotto? (big proud grin)

Goku: (pulls his boot off and puts his foot against the bottom of Veggie's boot) Nope, my feet're still a few sizes bigger

than yours.

Chuquita: (to Veggie) The dub Veggie said his boot size is a size 9.

Vegeta: (smirks) WELL, 9 sounds pretty big. (to Goku) What size are YOU, Kakarrotto?

Goku: (looks at tag in his boot) (happy-smiles) I'm a 12!

Vegeta: KUSO!!!

Chuquita: Hahaha, average female shoe-size is a 7½ (which I happen to be also :) ) so if the dub's right then your feet

aren't THAT small, Veggie.

Vegeta: (snorts stubbornly)

Goku: HAHA, yeah Veggie! If you had feet as big as mine you'd be trippin over them all the time! Heeheeheeheehee!

Vegeta: (twitches) Uh-huh...

Chuquita: Aw, don't be sore Veggie!

Goku: Yeah! We like you all nice-n-little! [picks him up from under the table and gives him a big hug] Mmmm...heeheehee!

Vegeta: (glowing bright red) HEEEeee.........

Goku: (musing) I wish _I_ could go on a cruise with little Veggie the way fic-me did with fic-Veggie. (looks out window to

see rain) (pouts) Oh. It's raining.

Chuquita: (sigh) It's been raining for months now! It's SUPPOSED to get sunny next week though.

Goku: I hope so! How else am I going to be able to take little Veggie to the beach and to the park and to get ice-cream from

the ice-cream man? (hugs Veggie tighter)

Vegeta: (still glowing) HAaaa...Kakay-CHAAAAA

Goku: (cheerfully plops Veggie in his seat) There we go. You cool your lil Veggie-self off now!

Vegeta: 'K Ka-kee-chan!

Chuquita: OH! For anyone who's a Trunks fan, he's being used as the third live-action character in the new dbz gba ads.

Goku: (grins) Last time it was VEGGIE. And before it was ME!

Chuquita: The ad's in my new "Shounen Jump" [holds book open to page] As you can see it's not very flattering, but slightly

better than the creepy mascara'd Veggie in the last issue.

Vegeta: (back to normal) (out of nowhere) THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI DOES _NOT_ WEAR _MAKEUP_!!!

Goku: (cheers) YAY! Veggiesback!

Vegeta: (scoots his chair slightly away from Son, mildly bright red in the face)

Chuquita: The only real problems I have with this ad is that the guy's face is too long and they could have at least given

him blue contacts. Trunks doesn't have brown eyes.

Vegeta: At least he'd look more like a saiyajin if he did.

Chuquita: They got the air-color right through, but it looks more like chibi Trunks's color instead of Mirai's...(shrugs)

Oh well! I can't wait to see Piccolo's ad! (grins) OH! One more thing before we go! They're coming out with a Budokai 2!

Goku: (cheery) And you can play as JI-CHAN now!

Chuquita: Yeah! And since they have 3-D versions of scenes from the show, we'll get to see Goku bug Veggie to fuse with him

in 3-D! And 3-D portara earrings! And the whole blue-light Son-n-Veggie-smack-into-each-other-to-fuse thing in 3-D!!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Well, you're excited.

Chuquita: (grins) The Buu saga is my favorite!

Vegeta: (thinks) (smirks eagerly) Well they show Onna being zapped into an egg by Buu and stepped on "in 3-D"?

Chuquita: (shrugs) Who knows?

Vegeta: (snicker) Heh-heh-heh, CRUNCH. (pretends he's stomping on something)

Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie is in a more revenge-filled mood today than usual.

Vegeta: (snorts) (folds his arms) (miffed) That's because I'm still slightly sore at what Onna did to me in the previous

story.

Chuquita: Hey! Maybe they may even have the worms in this game!

Goku: Haha! Yeah! "Help Goku and Veggie navigate through Buu's digestive system before they become digested themselves!"

Chuquita: You know it may be the lighting but it looks strangely like Veggie's in ssj form when they fuse for Jitto.

Goku: (looks at screenshot) Hai it does seem like Veggie's in ssj.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops at screenshot) I look terrified.

Goku: (chirps) I look content!

Vegeta: (complains) That's because you KNEW how it was going to happen! (snorts) Now if our point of fusion had been the

ears we put the portaras on in the first place I would've felt MUCH safer and infinitely less awkward!

Chuquita: You have no one but Toriyama and whoever may have suggested that point of fusion to him.

Goku: Besides if me-n-Veggie hadn't used the portaras then we'd never have had Ji-chan and I'd have never gotten this nifty

Veggie-dna'd souviner! (pulls his bangs back and points to his 1/4 the size of Veggie's widow's peak)

Vegeta: (mutters) I still think that's creepy.

Chuquita: (to audiance) So long til part two everybody! It'll be do out next Monday or possibly even this Friday :D

Goku: (suddenly wearing a t-shirt with the word 'Stuntman' written in black across the front and the words 'Dares for Subs'

on the back) We wish you a merry summer and a happy fourth of July!

Vegeta: (glances at Son's shirt) (to audiance) (fake cheesy-smile) Be kind with your dares.

Goku: (pouts) But Veggie I wanna sky-dive and swim with the sharks and ride ontop of a car that's going 160mph.

Vegeta: WELL I DON'T!

Goku: HEE~~! (waves to audiance) Goo-bye! And re-member! A little Veggie goes a-long way! Especially when they're being

hurled as projectiles!

Vegeta: O.O What?


	2. It's all in your head l back to the supe...

11:40 AM 6/23/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #7

Veggie: _I_, Vegeta, was right here and they IGNORED me! Did they think I wasn't worth their TIME!

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (grins) Aww, don't worry Veggie! You're worth OUR time! (pats him on the back)

Goku: Yeah Veggie we luv u! (glomps onto Veggie happily)

Vegeta: (twitches, bright red) Th...thanks...Kakarrotto....now-couldja-let-go!

Goku: Heeheehee, maybe, maybe not!

Vegeta: (groans) OHHHHHHH!! (goes ssj and pulls himself out of Son's grasp) BLAH!! (gasping for air)

Chuquita: I'm really enjoying how Veggie's been the main character lately in the dbz comics in Shounen Jump. (grins) He's so

funny!

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at her) I'm not 'funny'.

Chuquita: Of course you are, just unintentionally.

Goku: (happy) It is what Veggie says and how he says it!

Chuquita: PLUS you're the only one who actually dubs themself something once they hit ssj.

Goku: YEAH! (mocking Veggie) I AM SUPER VEGGIE! FEAR AND COWER BEFORE MY AWESOME LITTLENESS!! (back to normal) (clasps his

hands together) It's so CUTE!

Vegeta: (twitches) Well I worked hard for that. (snorts) I DESERVE a special title for it.

Goku: (still mocking Veggie) I'M A OUJI! I'M IMPORTANT! LOOKAT ME LOOKAT ME! If you don't pay all your attention to my

existance right now then I'm gonna fly off and beat you up for not acknowleding that I exist because I just luuuv feeling all

big and special cuz I'm SUPER VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (snaps) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT I SOUND NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!

Goku: Heeheehee..yes you do.

Vegeta: I DO NOT!

Chuquita: (tries to deter Veggie's attention) Hey Veggie? Did you know it FINALLY stopped raining?

Vegeta: (still glaring at Son) Really?

Goku: (sticks his head out the nearby window) OH MY GOODNESS IT IS _WARM_!!! 90'F WARM!! (whips off his clothes to reveal a

red swimmy briefs-like thing and is now wearing a pair of sunglasses)

Vegeta: AHHH!!! (covers his eyes in shock; starts shuddering)

Chuquita: O_O Wow...you--you've been waiting for the heat for a while, haven't you, Son-kun? (light blush of surprise)

Goku: (cheerfully) Yes I have! (pulls out his sunblock) Every summer I get a very nice all over tan tanning out in the

frontyard of my house but Chi-chan says that I'm not allowed to tan in public without anything to cover me so she bought this

for me to wear; cuz my swimtrunks give me this funny boxers tan so I only wear them when I go to the beach or to the

themepark; and whenever somebody asks me about these I'm supposed to tell them how nice my Chi-chan was to buy them for me

and how much we luv each other!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well...that sounds, uh, heartwarming.

Goku: (smiles warmly) Yes it is! (pulls out a beach chair and goes outside) If either you or Veggie needs me I'll be out on

the lawn putting some sunblock on and tanning myself!

Vegeta: (twitches in what appears to be pain) (grabs a nearby beach-towel and chucks it at him) (bright red) AT LEAST COVER

YOURSELF ON YOUR WAY OUT!! NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!!!

Goku: (tilts his head, confused) Huh. (smiles at Veggie) Would Veggie like to come tanning on the lawn with me? I have

another beach chair you know! (looks in his gi's pants pocket) I may even have a spare tanning briefs-thingy.

Vegeta: (glowing bright red) ARE YOU INSANE!? THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING OUT THERE DRESSED IN ONE OF THOSE THINGS WITH YOU!!!

Goku: (pouts a little) Aw...oh-kay Veggie. (sighs) I will tan a-lone. (perks up) LOOKOUT SUN, HERE I COME! (bounds outside)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) He rhymned.

Vegeta: (still bright red and now twitching again) KUSO ONNA!!...IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER I WOULDN'T HAVE JUST BEEN...EXPOSED TO

..TO that JUST NOW!!!

Chuquita: (smiles) Oh calm down Veggie! The point is it's FINALLY hot out and there's not a cloud in the sky!

Vegeta: (sputtering now) (partially ignoring Chu) Did--did you even get a LOOK at that article of clothing just now?

Kakarrotto will be lucky if he doesn't get ARRESTED within the next 15 minutes!!

Chuquita: Don't over-react about it, Veggie! It'll be fine!

Vegeta: But he's MY peasant! I can't have my peasants getting arrested because of indecent exposure!...even if I do only have

one. (falters slightly)

Chuquita: Tell ya what Veggie? How about you introduce the next chapter? It'll help you feel better. (smiles)

Vegeta: (sighs) Alright. Here's part 2 everyone.

Chuquita: (happily) There ya go? You feel better now?

Vegeta: A little.

Chuquita: Good! :)

Summary: After Veggie angers an old woman at the supermarket, she places a curse on him. Now everyone Veggie knows visualizes

the ouji as their imaginations portray him. Veggie has 1 week to find the old woman again and remove the curse or else he

will fall victim to the same effects as those around him. Will Veggie be able to get through to an over-eager Goku,

dreamy-eyed Bulma, and terrified/wildly angered Chi-Chi before it's too late? And what happens when the curse starts

effecting Veggie's vision as well?

Goku: (waving at them through large, low-to-the-ground window) (sing-song) HIIIIIII VEH-GEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Vegeta: (looks over his shoulder) AHH! (grabs the windowshade and pulls it down) (hyperventilating) *huff* *puff* *huff*

*puff*

Goku: (sweatdrops at windowshade) What's up with him?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " ..real...ly... " Chi-Chi stammered out in terror as she stared up at the large monster that towered over both her

own height and Goku's. She held her bazooka shakily at him.

      Vegeta cocked his head at her, confused, " Onna, you alright? You don't look healthy. " Vegeta chuckled.

      " STAY BACK! STAY BACK OR I'LL SHOOT!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked.

      Vegeta stared at her for a moment, his eyes widened when it suddenly hit him, " ...you're scared. "

      " I AM NOT! "

      " You ARE. " an amused smile curled Vegeta's lips, " You're scared of ME. ::Onna must be seeing things just like

Bulma, Bura, and Kakarrotto. This should prove VERY interesting:: " he took Chi-Chi's bazooka from her and held it up.

Chi-Chi watched as the huge creature easily snapped her weapon in two, " Heh, I've always wanted to do that. " Vegeta

smirked, then dropped the two halves of the bazooka to the ground, " It's not very nice to walk around aiming DANGEROUS

WEAPONS at people you know. "

      " Ah......ah.... " Chi-Chi backed up nervously.

      Gohan stared at her in shock and confusion, then back at Vegeta, who, to him, looked the same has he had earlier this

morning. He tilted his head at the grinning ouji, then back to Chi-Chi, " Kaasan are you feeling alright? "

      " Gohan, may I talk to you for a moment, PLEASE? " Chi-Chi said through nervous gritted teeth. Gohan shrugged and

followed her around the corner of the house, " Alright. Now listen to me. Did you see the Ouji back there just now? "

      "  Uh, yeah Kaasan, I did. " Gohan said, confused and worried for her at the same time.

      " Does he look a little, BIGGER to you than usual? " Chi-Chi asked.

      Gohan looked back around the corner at Vegeta, " No, not really-- "

      " --DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, GOHAN! THIS IS _NOT_ THE TIME TO PLAY GAMES! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, grabbing him by the

collar.

      " I honestly don't know WHAT you're talking about, Kaasan. " Gohan yelped.

      She dropped him, " Come on Gohan! The Ouji over there just grew another foot and a half in under a minute! And just

look at those FANGS! And the CLAWS!! I _KNEW_ there was something odd about him! I KNEW he was a monster!...I just didn't

know he was an ACTUAL one. "

      " Huh? " Gohan cocked his head in bewilderment.

      " THE OUJI! HE TRANSFORMED INTO A GIANT MONSTER THAT'S NEARLY PICCOLO'S HEIGHT!!! JUST LOOK AT HIM!!! " Chi-Chi

screamed. Gohan did so, still not seeing any change in the little ouji.

      " Oh Kaasan. " he looked down at her in concern, " Don't worry Kaasan, I'm sure it's just the heat. "

      " What? " she blinked.

      " And, and if it's not we can get you some help. V--Videl has a cousin who works in psychiatric counciling. And I'm

sure she could-- "

      " --I'M NOT GOING _INSANE_ GOHAN!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, then glared at him, " Do you mean to tell me you don't see

that large evil monster over there! "

      " It's just Vegeta! "

      " SAME THING! "

      Gohan sighed, " Of--of course Kaasan, yes. I see the large six foot tall monster over there. "

      " You're lying to me. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.

      " Uh... " he stepped back, dumbfounded

      " You really DON'T see it! I bet the Ouji looks NORMAL to you, doesn't he! " she snapped.

      " ...yes. " Gohan whimpered out.

      " Well in that case it must be some sick Ouji MIND GAME of his! " Chi-Chi stomped over to Goten, then bent down to

his height, " Goten honey, do you see anything out of the ordinary about the Ouji? " she asked him sweetly.

      Goten stared up at Vegeta, who looked exactly the same as normal with the exception of the "I-know-how-to-make-those-

-chocolate-chip-cookies-Goten-likes-to-eat" t-shirt on. Goten grinned at him, " Can you make some now? " he asked eagerly.

      " Eh? " Vegeta tilted his head slightly, " Make what? "

      " THE COOKIES! " Goten cheered.

      " OH. " Vegeta said, as if enlightened, " Yes, I CAN make you some cookies, kaka-spawn #2. But I'd rather wait for

Kakarrotto to wake up first. Wouldn't want him to miss out on helping us bake them, now would we? "

      " I get to help too? " Goten said excitedly.

      " If you want. "

      " Can Trunks help too? " the chibi grinned.

      " Sure. "

      " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! VEGGIE-SAN RULES!!! " Goten cheered, running inside towards Trunks's room.

      " Heh. That I do. " Vegeta smirked boastfully. Chi-Chi walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Vegeta

blinked for a moment, confused.

      " D--don't you think for a minute that you've got me f--fooled! That trick of y--yours won't work on ME! " Chi-Chi

growled while shaking nervously at the same time. The ouji flashed her a toothy-grin, which to Chi-Chi showed off the huge

saiyajin's large pointy fangs. Chi-Chi paled at the sight.

      " Trick? Why Onna, I don't know WHAT you're talking about. " Vegeta chuckled.

      " YOU DO TO YOU LIAR! THAT--THAT GIANT FREAKISHLY EVIL-LOOKING FORM OF YOURS! YOU USED SOME SORT OF EVIL OUJI-POWER,

OR, OR SOMETHING FROM BULMA'S LAB TO, TO SIMULATE THAT YOU TURNED INTO A HUGE TERRIFYING MONSTER!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at

him.

      " A monster you say. " Vegeta snickered at the thought while rubbing his hands together. The ouji turned to pace into

the livingroom towards where Goku was napping, " Why don't we give Kakay a little nudge and see what he thinks about all

this. I'm sure he has something 'intellegent' to add to this stimulating conversation, don't you think? " Vegeta sat down on

the couch next to the sleeping saiyajin.

      Chi-Chi blinked to see Vegeta somehow now back to normal. She rubbed her eyes, " I knew it was a trick, I knew i-- "

she looked again to see the ouji, while back to normal, now was wearing the same outfit his future counterpart from 100 years

in the future who had visited them wore; the black and gold saiyajin armor with the red cape. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes in

fury at the mere reminder and weighed whether or not she should go over there and give the saiyajin a piece of her mind or if

she should stay back, worrying that if Goku woke up while she was yelling at Vegeta that he would see her has the villain in

this particular showdown.

      " Kakay. Kakay wake up. " the little ouji said soothingly. The larger saiyajin giggled and smiled, " It's time for

all the good little peasants in the kingdom to get themselves up so they can come help their ruler make some delicious

chocolate-chip cookies. " Vegeta smirked, then glanced at Chi-Chi, " Or MAYBE the 'huge terrifying monster' will decide to

bite his giant fangs into your soft peasant flesh and tear you apart. "

      " Hahaha, Veggiesilly. " Goku laughed, yawning. He stretched and sat up, scratching his back. Goku lazily opened his

eyes to see Vegeta sitting at the other end of the couch; still looking like he had before Goku took the nap; in extra-little

, big-sparkily-eyed, kawaii-like form. Goku's eyes shot open so he could stare at the plushy-looking saiyajin, " Heehee..hee

hee hee. "

      Vegeta paled, " What's so funny? "

      " Veggie still looks super-cute... " the larger saiyajin said w/big sparkily eyes, his hands shaking eagerly in the

ouji's direction.

      Vegeta's eyes nearly flew out of his head, " Wh-wha-WHAT!? BUT YOU GOT SOME SLEEP! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ALL BETTER

NOW!! "

      " Oh Veggie come to me... " Goku mused happily, getting up and crawling across the couch towards him while Vegeta

backed up and Chi-Chi looked on in confusion, " Please little Veggie, just one hug? "

      " NO WAY! Who knows WHAT you're capable of like this! " Vegeta snapped defensively, approaching the armchair to the

couch.

      " What did you do to him, Ouji! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.

      " NOTHING! I didn't do nothing! " Vegeta yelped pleadingly while keeping his attention on Goku, who was starting to

drool, " He's hallucinating things! Just like you and Bulma are! It's the HEAT! Or, or SOMETHING! " he scrambled to the top

of the armrest.

      " Whadda you mean, "something"? " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips.

      " I DON'T _KNOW_! OH-KAY!!! " Vegeta screamed.

      Chi-Chi glared for a moment, then grinned evilly at the position Vegeta was in, " Really? "

      " Re--REALLY. " Vegeta answered back. Chi-Chi walked up to Goku.

      " Goku? "

      " Yes-Chi-chan! " Goku replied quickly, his whole body shaking in excitement now.

      " Goku, why don't you be a good boy and go give your favorite 'little buddy' a nice big slobbery hug? " she

innocently proposed.

      " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku let out a high-pitched squeal of joy, then rocked at Vegeta and

knocked them both across the room and into the wall, " VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE_VEGGIE_!!! MYVEGGIE!!! " he

latched on tightly, grinning ear-to-ear while smushing Vegeta between himself and the floor. Vegeta was shivering and

twitching in all sorts of frightened contortions from all the drool and sweat flowing ontop of him thanks to the large

saiyajin above him.

      " Ah..ahh...WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " Vegeta

screamed in terror.

      " Ahh, that felt good. " Chi-Chi smirked victoriously.

      " Kaka-germs.....all over..me..... " Vegeta shuddered in terror, " KAKARROTTO GET OFF OF ME!!! " he screamed, trying

to push Goku off. Vegeta took a look at his now soaking-wet hand, " Oh dear God, what is THAT? Is that DROOL?! "

      " Yes it is! " Chi-Chi said happily.

      " From his MOUTH!? "

      " Where else would come from? "

      " AHH AHH AHH AHH!! " Vegeta shook his hand wildly, trying to free it from the slobber that engulfed it, " STOP IT

STOP IT STOP IT!!! " he burst into ssj only to have the larger saiyajin reply by bursting into ssj2, " KAKARROTTO CUT IT OUT

ALREADY!! "

      " I can make him stop. " Chi-Chi smirked.

      " _I_ THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE HIM TO HUG ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " I USUALLY don't. But USUALLY you "enjoy" those stupid hugs. Since this is for torturing purposes and the way

Go-chan's hugging you right now happens to give you uneasy and unpleasant feelings; I will allow it. " Chi-Chi said contently

      " Well USUALLY when Kakarrotto's hugging me I'M STANDING UPRIGHT INSTEAD OF SLAMMED AGAINST THE FLOOR!! " Vegeta

snapped back at her.

      " Oh Veggie.... " the larger saiyajin let out an oblivious giggle, squeezing tighter. Vegeta let out a nervous yelp.

      Chi-Chi bent down on her knees and happily tilted her head sideways so she could see Vegeta properly, " I _CAN_ get

him to let go of you, Ouji. BUT you'll have to agree to a few "conditions" first. " she pulled out the piece of paper she had

scribbled on on her way out the door to her house.

      " Hmph! The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji does NOT bargain with humans, ESPECIALLY certain humans who

repeatedly attempt to kill him! " Vegeta snorted.

      Chi-Chi tapped Goku on the shoulder, " Go-chan, honey, the Ouji looks a little sour at the moment. Maybe you should

try to turn his evil little frown upside-down, ne? "

      " IwannahelpVeggie! " Goku grinned, staring deadlocked on the soft, plushy-like saiyajin he saw beneath him.

      " THEN GET OFF OF ME!!! " Vegeta cried out.

      " Hm? " Goku blinked.

      Chi-Chi tugged on Goku's sleeve, bringing his attention over to her, " Hey, why don't you make the Ouji feel better

with a BIG, WET, SMOOCH-- "

      " --NOKISSINGNOKISSINGNOKISSING!!! " Vegeta screamed in horror at the top of his lungs.

      " THEN LISTEN TO MY DEMANDS AND MEET THEM ACCORDINGLY, YOU SICK LITTLE OUJI! " Chi-Chi threatened.

      Vegeta growled at her.

      Chi-Chi read her list outloud, " Rule #1: You are NOT allowed come to my house without permission from ME! Rule #2:

You are NOT allowed to get within a FOOT of MY Go-chan. Rule #3: You are NOT allowed to touch or hug MY Go-chan, EVER in any

way possible! And Rule #4: You are NOT allowed to smooth-talk to Go-chan in your sick attempts to steal him away from me! "

she then rolled up the paper and stuck it back in her pocket.

      " THAT'S INSANE! " Vegeta complained.

      " Yeah well you can take it or I leave Goku smushed ontop of you for the next hour or so. " Chi-Chi nodded

determindly, " And with YOUR ego and the state he's in at the moment I doubt you'd last very long on the bottom like that. "

she snickered at the thought.

      " Baka Onna! Your rules are stupid and useless and pander only to your own whim without any consideration for Kakay's

feelings. " he snorted, then turned to Goku, " Isn't that right Kakay? "

      " Vehhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gee. " the dazed saiyajin replied.

      " See, he agrees with me wholeheartedly. " Vegeta nodded boastfully. Chi-Chi stared at him skeptically.

      " He didn't agree with you, he slurred out your name like he was drunk off his gourd!! " she exclaimed.

      " Ah, to the untrained ear it may have SOUNDED that way, but to the sensitive and highly developed hearing

capabilites of a saiyajin, that was a 'yes Vegeta, you are absolutely right'. "

      " You're absolutely crazy, that's what YOU are. " Chi-Chi muttered.

      " I could say the same about you, Bazooka Joe. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Are you compairing me to a cheap 25¢ piece of candy! " she glared at him.

      " Maybe. " he motioned to her broken bazooka that lay in the doorway to the house.

      " OOH, I'LL KILL YOU! " Chi-Chi grabbed a kitchen knife and aimed it at Vegeta's neck.

      " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! " Goku suddenly shrieked in horror. He smushed himself tighter

against Vegeta and blocked the sides of the ouji's neck with his hands, " NOBODY KILLS VEGGIE!!! "

      " Son-kun what are you talking abou--AHH! " Bulma gasped as she finished ascending the stairs to the lab. Goku was

laying smushed ontop of Vegeta with a panicked, worried look on his face while Chi-Chi held one of the knives from Bulma's

kitchen at Vegeta's neck, " Oh dear God... " she slapped herself on the forehead, " WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!! "

      " HE'S EVIL! "

      " CHI-CHAN WANTSA KILL MY VEGGIE!! "

      " THEY'VE BOTH LOST THEIR MARBLES BECAUSE OF THOSE BAKA HALLUCINATIONS!! "

      It didn't take Bulma long to figure out who had screamed what. She sweatdropped at the trio, then tapped Goku on the

back, " Son-kun do you mind getting off Vegeta, I think you're squashing his ribcage. "

      " I am HURTING little Veggie's body? " Goku's eyes widened.

      " YES, Goku. You are. " Bulma sighed. The large saiyajin instantly got up and pulled Vegeta to his feet.

      Vegeta turned to Bulma flatly and opened his mouth.

      " --no need to thank me. " she interupted him before he could even speak. Vegeta shut his mouth, looking slightly

peeved.

      " Remind me not to insult you for the rest of the fic. "

      " Agreed. " Bulma smiled, then turned to Chi-Chi, " I'm sorry can I have my kitchen knife back please? "

      Chi-Chi stared at her, then glared at Vegeta and chucked the knife at his head. The ouji easily dodged it and the

knife landed in the door to the closet behind him.

      " Tsk tsk, why Onna, just LOOK what you've done to the coat-closet door. " he mock-gawked. Bulma yanked her knife out

of the door and marched it back to the kitchen.

      " At this rate I'm going to have to put a lock on every drawer to the silverware! " she groaned, then returned,

dusting her hands off, " AND DON'T CHUCK KNIVES AT MY HUSBAND!!! " she snapped.

      " Yeah Onna, ya big meanie. " Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her.

      Bulma took a deep breath, " Well, now that that's off my chest, " she turned to Vegeta, " I checked through various

other tests and data and I still can't find anything that could trigger these....uh...hallucinations, Vegeta. " she paused

for a moment, looking him up and down again.

      " Attractive hallucination, aren't I? " he boasted.

      " That's not the point! " Bulma sweatdropped, " Urm, Vegeta, I think it would help me out a lot if you went over

everything that's happened to you today. Because whatever this is it's obviously out of the ordinary. "

      " So is everything else around. I'm an alien prince partially married to the planet's richest beautiful genius whose

best friend happens to be my sole remaining peasant whose wife is trying to kill me because I happen to have a slight intruge

with said peasant. So what else is new. " Vegeta shrugged.

      " Just humor me, oh-kay? " Bulma said flatly.

      " Alright. " Vegeta smirked and sat down on the couch. Goku plopped next to the ouji and stared at him with big

sparkily eyes, " Let's see, when I woke up this morning it was in me and Kakay's cabin on the cru-- " Vegeta paused and

turned his head slightly towards Goku, who was now only two inches away from the ouji's head.

      " ....eeEEEee..... "

      " ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Do you mind moving to another piece of furniture, Kakarrotto. I can't recount my

entire day here with your huge peasant eyes BORING into my head! " he twitched.

      Goku backed up 3 inches. A larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of Vegeta's head. He cleared his throat and

continued.

      " As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted by Kakarrotto literally breathing down my neck; I awoke in the

guest bed in me and Kakay's cabin on the cruise. The ship was only 5 hours away from port so I decided to wake Kakarrotto up.

Which I did. "

      " In seperate beds, right? " Chi-Chi said intently.

      " ... "

      " In SEPERATE BEDS, _RIGHT_?!! "

      " ...the details are really unimportant to the story as a whole. " Vegeta nodded intelligently, then continued.

      " YOU WERE IN SEPERATE BEDS, _RIGHT_!!!! " Chi-Chi shouted while grabbing the dazed Goku by the collar and shaking

him back and forth frantically.

      " Anyway, I woke Kakarrotto up and we went to the resturant to eat at the buffet. We both enjoyed our meal and

decided to take one last trip around to the various luxuries the liner had to offer. Poor Kakay was so sad when we reached

port again. He just loved his little trip and begged me to stay on the ship with him for another week. However, life can be

cruel sometimes and so can my wallet seeing as I only brought enough money to sustain us for only the one week. I delivered

my saddened-yet-longing-to-take-another-breathtaking-cruise-with-me peasant to his small little Kaka-hut. While saying our

goodbyes and having to rip my sobbing peasant of my body, I recieved a call from you on my cell-phone asking me to go get

you some groceries as long as I was nearby. So I did so being in the content mood I was in. Unfortuantely for me my

day-dreaming seemed to have annoyed several baka humans in the eisle of the store and they demanded I get out of the way.

My mood slightly dampened I did so, purchased the products you had asked for, and left the building. I was then confronted by

yet another mood-dampening human. And old woman who demanded that I give her money! For no good reason! She boasted she was

psychic or something so I grabbed whatever change I had in pocket and gave it to her to shut her up. For some reason she was

angered by whatever little I gave her and yelled something like "I place a curse upon you for not letting me help you so now

everyone will see you the way the imagine you to be and soon you will be under the effect yourself unless you apologize to me

bye the end of the week, woooooo". Then I shut my car door and drove off until I got stuck in traffic. Then Kakay called

asking me about-- "

      " --oh dear God you got yourself CURSED!! " Bulma groaned.

      " ...eh? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her.

      " THAT would explain why you look different to all of us! " Bulma exclaimed.

      " What?! You actually BELIEVE I was "cursed"? " he stared at her incrediously.

      " ... "

      " Ah, KUSO! You DO think I'm cursed! " Vegeta snapped his fingers. He narrowed his eyes at her, " But you're a

scientific genius! Aren't you supposed to discredit 'curses' and stuff like that? "

      Bulma sighed, " Vegeta, between aliens, super saiyajins, you getting possessed, the earth blowing up and getting

restored, and people being brought back from the dead there is NOTHING I can truely rule out right away. "

      " Alright, alright. " Vegeta grumbled, " So now what do you suppose we do? "

      " I "suppose" we drive back out to the supermarket and get this old woman to remove whatever type of curse she put on

you. " Bulma explained, getting out her keys, " Now get your coat on. "

      " WHAT?! Why do _I_ have to come!? I just got back! "

      " Because YOU'RE the one the curse is on in the first place, stupid! Besides if you weren't such a stubborn person

then maybe she wouldn't have cursed you in the first place! "

      Vegeta got his dark brown leather jacket out of the coat-closet Chi-Chi had indirectly assaulted a few minutes ago,

" But Bulma it wasn't my fault! I was the victim of circumstance! I wouldnt've met her if you hadn't sent me out there! And

I wouldn't have gotten in such a bad mood if those baka humans in the eisle hadn't gotten mad at me for NOT being in a hurry

like the rest of them! And-- "

      " --Vegeta just get in the car. " Bulma sighed, stepping over Chi-Chi's bazooka.

      " Imcomingtoo! " Goku said quickly.

      " Oh NO you're NOT! " Chi-Chi held him back by the collar. Goku let out a yelp, " You've had enough "Veggie-time" to

last you the rest of the month, mister! "

      " Wahhhhh... " Goku whined.

      " Goodbye my peasant. But do not fear for I shall soon return for you to gaze upon again. " Vegeta gave an

overdramatic bow only to be yanked out the doorway.

      " You better hope she's still there, Vegeta. " Bulma said, annoyed, " Because if she isn't, you're in big trouble. "

      " Believe me Bulma, I'm positive she's still there. That old onna didn't look like she was going ANYWHERE fast. "

      " She's GONE!! I can't believe she's GONE!! " Vegeta gawked as he lept out of the car infront of the supermarket.

      " Are you sure this is where you met her. " Bulma said, looking around as they walked around the store.

      " YES THIS IS WHERE I MET HER! SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT HERE! " Vegeta walked to a certain spot near the exit doors and

stomped down on it.

      " Maybe she went inside. " Bulma suggested.

      Vegeta sighed, " Highly unlikely. If she was begging for change then she probably didn't have enough money to even

buy some decent groceries. " he leaned against the wall, " I should've just given her a pack of gum or something. You can't

go wrong with gum. " he said, then chuckled, " Probably wouldn't have done her any good though. She didn't look like she had

many teeth left either. "

      " Vegeta. " Bulma groaned, " Look, maybe she went around to another side of the supermarket. "

      Vegeta glanced around the side to the store to see several trash bins and a dumptruck. He sweatdropped, " I doubt

it. "

      " Or home maybe. "

      " Or maybe another supermarket. Or maybe infront of a resturant, or a drugstore. FORGET ABOUT HER, BULMA! " Vegeta

exclaimed, " Sure she didn't look like she could move very fast but it's been quite a few hours since I was here last time!

Can't you just take the spell off yourself! " he nearly pleaded.

      " Ugh! I'm a scientist, not a magician, you idiot. Besides I'm not the one who got himself cursed now, am I? " she

pointed out.

      " Well there's got to be someone else who can. " Vegeta grumbled, " I'm not going through the rest of my life with

Kakarrotto throwing himself at me, you staring at my imaginary butt, and Onna going through anger/fear mood-swings around

me. "

      Bulma rubbed her chin for a moment, then snapped her fingers in victory, " Dende! "

      " Eh? "

      " Of COURSE! Dende can use his meditative powers and crystal ball to find where the old woman went! And if that fails

then I'm sure he's got something to counteract the spell among all those old spell-books left by the previous Kamis! " Bulma

said, proud of herself.

      " Ingenius. " Vegeta smirked with slight envy, " I can teleport us along with the car there within seconds. " he

walked back over to the vehicle. They both got in and Vegeta put his fingers on his forehead.

      " You know, I am sort of gonna miss that haircut, height, and rippling biceps of yours. " Bulma joked.

      " Aw, shuddup. " Vegeta twitched, annoyed, then teleported them out of the parking lot and up to Dende's lookout.

      " Oh oh oh oh, stayin alive, stayin alive. Oh oh oh oh, stayin aliiii-iiive. " the small radio blasted next to

Mr. Popo while the genie sang along; watering the garden as he did so.

      " Mr. Popo is a-movin to the groovin. " he shook around, his sunglasses jiggling slightly.

      " Uh-huh, whatever you say Popo. " Piccolo; who was laying on a lawnchair in red swimtrunks, sunglasses, and a

sun-reflector held under his neck; said to him.

      " Piccolo does not care about Mr. Popo's feelings. Why does NO ONE ever care for Mr. Popo's feelings! " the genie

exclaimed, then plugged the radio into his headset, " There. For being such an uncaring person, Mr. Popo shall depribe

Piccolo of Mr. Popo's radio and the music it plays. " Mr. Popo said stubbornly.

      Piccolo yawned, half-asleep due to the heat, " Yeah, sure. "

      " *BEEEEEEEP* *HONK*HONK*HONK*!! "

      Piccolo shot up out of his seat while Mr. Popo turned around and Dende ran out from inside the Lookout's building.

All gawking at the car that was suddenly sitting in the middle of the lookout.

      " Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo! Hi! " Bulma said cheerfully, getting out.

      " Why hello Bulma, Mr. Popo asks how is Bulma doing this fine summer day? " Mr. Popo smiled.

      " Oh, I'm fine. It's Vegeta you see. "

      " Oh God he's in there isn't he? " Piccolo groaned, lifting his sunglasses back over his eyes and laying back onto

the chair.

      " Yeah, he, umm, got himself..cursed. " Bulma sighed.

      " Really? " Piccolo chuckled, " What happened to him, get an elephant trunk? Get changed into a bug? Loose his

eyeballs? "

      " No. This is more of a "mental" curse. "

      " He went crazy? "

      " NO! " Bulma exclaimed, " He got an old lady at the supermarket mad and apparently she was psychic and put a curse

on Vegeta that makes everyone who has a clear mental picture of what they believe he looks like, appear that way. "

      Piccolo grabbed a beach-towel and cleaned his sunglasses, " Oh this is gonna be good. "

      " It's not funny! " Bulma retorted, then thought a moment, " Oh-kay, maybe it is funny, but Vegeta's been through a

lot of stress and pain lately because of it! "

      " Name one reason I should feel sorry for the stupid little pain-in-the-butt. " Piccolo said.

      Bulma let out a sigh, " Goku. "

      Piccolo's eyes widened, " ...oh. Ouch. " he visibly paled, " Yeah, I can see how tramatizing that particular

encounter might have been. After all I WAS Son's "little buddy" before Vegeta and it's NOT a fun title to have thrust upon

you; heaven only KNOWS what Goku throught he was looking at just now instead of Vegeta. "

      " Hai. It wasn't very much fun for him. " Bulma rattled off.

      " NO KIDDING! " Vegeta's voice shouted from inside the car. The group sweatdropped.

      " Does he plan on coming out? " Dende asked curiously.

      " Who knows. " Piccolo replied.

      " Dende! " Bulma brightened up, " You're exactly who we're looking for! " she grabbed him by the hands, " Listen, I

was wondering if you could find this one old lady for us; she's the one who put this curse on Vegeta and.. " she explained

the situation to him.

      " Well, I could try. But I can't guarantee you me finding anything. " Dende replied.

      " That's great Dende! Thank you so much! " Bulma clasped her hands together.

      " But first I need to talk to Vegeta and ask him a few questions about the person we're looking for first. That is,

unless you saw her also. "

      Bulma frowned, " No, I haven't. " she then turned to the car, " Oh Veh-gee-tah. " she said in a sing-song voice,

" Get out of the car! "

      The ouji snorted, " Fine. But I look stupid. "

      " Well you should've changed out of your swimtrunks earlier then. It couldn't have been affecting you THAT greatly if

the thought that you still had only them on didn't occur to you before. " she nodded.

      Vegeta hoppped out of the car. Piccolo's eyes widened to see what looked like a tiny speck, bounce across the floor

to wear Bulma was standing. The tall namekian rubbed his eyes and took his sunglasses off.

      " You gotta be kidding me. " Piccolo murmured.

      " Let me guess, YOU'RE seeing things too, huh? " the tiny creature squeaked out.

      " Uhh, Vegeta? " Piccolo blinked.

      " No, it's the mayor, YES I'M VEGETA IS YOUR HALLUCINATION SO SCREWED UP THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL _WHO_ I AM!? "

the speck shouted.

      Piccolo raised his foot to test his theory to see if he could indeed squash the minute bug that was currently yelling

at him.

      " What the heck are you doing?! " Vegeta paused to see Piccolo's foot raised as if he was trying to kick the ouji's

knee. Piccolo kicked out slightly, then blinked to notice whatever his foot had just kicked was invisible to him.

      " OH...you don't PHYSICALLY change, it's only just in your head. " Piccolo observed, then went back to his lawn-chair

. Vegeta stared at him blankly for a second.

      " YOU WERE GOING TO STEP ON ME, WEREN'T YOU!? YOU THOUGHT I WAS A FLEA OR A FLY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Vegeta demanded.

      " No. Yes. ....in hindsight I suppose even if I HAD stepped on you it would've been bad for me because I'm the ex,

vice, and former "little buddy" and I REALLY don't want to deal with THAT particular title again anytime soon. " Piccolo

nodded.

      Vegeta snorted, annoyed. Bulma chuckled a bit only to muffle her laughter when the ouji sent a death-glare at her.

      Mr. Popo scratched his head. To him the saiyajin looked exactly the same with a t-shirt in addition to his other

clothes that read "Goku's crazy obsessive little friend" on it. The genie shrugged and went back to his gardening,

" Interesting t-shirt Vegeta has on, Mr. Popo observes. " he said.

      " Uhh, I'm not wearing a t-shirt. " Vegeta blinked, confused.

      " Here Vegeta, I need you and Bulma to come into the house with me so I can concentrate properly. It's too hot out

here. " Dende said, shielding his eyes from the sun and going back inside. The couple shrugged and followed him, leaving

Piccolo and Mr. Popo back outside.

      " So... " Mr. Popo broke the silence, " Was Piccolo really going to squash Vegeta with the awesome power of Piccolo's

large foot? "

      " ..nah. Vegeta keeps Goku's "buddy" attention away from me. Why do you think I moved up here in the first place? "

he said.

      " Well... " Mr. Popo said, deep in thought.

      Piccolo chuckled, " It would've been fun though. "

      " Hahaha, Mr. Popo laughs at Piccolo's often hidden yet entertaining sense of humor. " Mr. Popo laughed as well.

      " Hahaha, yeah. "

      " YOU WANT TO READ MY MIND?! " the ouji yelped, grabbing his head and backing up.

      " Vegeta I don't WANT to, I HAVE to. If I don't know what she looks like then there's no way I can use my crystal

ball to find her! And the only way I can find out what she looks like is to check inside your head since you're the only one

who saw her! " Dende explained.

      " NO WAY! " Vegeta snapped, " NO ONE is allowed the peer inside my royal cranium and go poking around! " he folded

his arms stubbornly.

      " Oh good God! Vegeta, just let him do it! Or do you WANT to be cursed the rest of your life! " Bulma said, equally

as frustrated as Dende.

      " It's not like I'm going to look at any of your private thoughts, Vegeta. I'm just looking for that one thing. A

picture of that old woman who put the curse on you! " Dende pleaded.

      The ouji sighed, then looked over at him suspicously, " Alright. "'

      Dende put a hand ontop of the saiyajin's head; which wasn't hard to do seeing as the young namekian's height had been

rapidly growing and he was getting pretty close to entering the I'm-taller-than-Vegeta club. Dende closed his eyes and

concentrated, then sweatdropped to see a large framed word reading "BLOCKED" in big red letters, " Vegeta! "

      " What! " the ouji snapped back.

      " You put a MENTAL BLOCK over your ENTIRE MIND! Take it off so I can read already! " Dende said, starting to get

annoyed.

      " Fine. " the little ouji snorted and the large "BLOCKED" sign disappeared to reappear as dozens of tiny "blocked"

signs with a few "unblocked" signs written in blue available.

      Dende sighed, " You're unbelievable you know that. "

      " Heh, if I was any more unbelievable I probably wouldn't exist. " the ouji boasted. Dende stared at him, confused.

      " What? "

      " ... "

      " Nevermind. " Dende searched the remaining "unblocked" signs, all of which contained snippits of memories that

had occured during the day. He paused at one of the old lady, " AH-HA! Found it! " he let go of Vegeta's head.

      " ... "

      " Urm, you can unblock the rest of your brain now. I'm done. " Dende said, somewhat uneasily.

      " Oh? " Vegeta opened one eye and cocked his eyebrow, " OH! " every blocked item was instantly released.

      " What do you really have to hide from us that we don't already know? " Bulma asked him, exasperated.

      " I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. " Vegeta said in a super-serious voice, " ...and I don't really

want to kill you. "

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma said flatly, " Whatever you say, 007. " she rolled her eyes as she walked past him.

      Vegeta blinked, " HEY! Wait for me! "

      " WOW, Dende you sure know how to design rooms! " Bulma said, impressed.

      " Umm, actually I didn't design any of this, it was probably one of the past Kamis. Even before the one fused with

Piccolo. " Dende explained, " This is the grand ballroom, and back there is the Kami's throne. And THIS is the crystal ball

with which the Kami can see anyone at anyplace at anytime. " he motioned to the abnormally large crystal ball in the center

of the room, " Hey, did you know Son Goku ALMOST inherited this job from the previous Kami? Piccolo told me so the other day.

It was because Kami was getting old and thought Son would be the most-suited to rule as the next Kami of Earth. "

      Vegeta paled at the mere thought of Goku as the Earth's Kami, " All that POWER...in those mush-brained Kaka-hands...

it'd be like the Kakamatrix!!! " he shuddered violently, rubbing his arms as if the air around him had suddenly gotten

unbearably cold.

      Bulma rolled her eyes, " Oh calm down, Son-kun practically begged and pleaded his way out of it. "

      " Oh thank Kami that Kami isn't Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sighed with relief, then thought a moment, " What would that

make him? Kamirrotto? "

      " Don't think too hard Vegeta, you'll hurt your brain that way. " Bulma patted him on the shoulder.

      " Are you insinuating that I'm stupid? " he narrowed his eyes.

      " No--NO! I'm saying that you already have so many different things crammed inside that head of yours that it'd be

nearly impossible for you to fit in any more without squashing something OUT. "

      " I...don't follow you. " Vegeta said, confused.

      Bulma sighed, " Exactly. "

      " Searching, searching, searching.............................uh-oh. " Dende paled.

      " "Uh-oh" Whadda you MEAN, "uh-oh"?!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " Vegeta my crystal ball says no one on Earth fits the description of the woman you said put the curse on you. "

Dende explained.

      " WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! CHECK AGAIN!! " Vegeta demanded.

      " But my crystal ball is never wrong. The only possible reason I can think of is that Vegeta gave me the wrong data

and if that's the problem I'll have to go back and flip through the pages of his brain to find the right-- "

      " --NO WAY! THERE WILL BE NO MORE PROBING OF MY BRAIN!! BE IT YOU OR KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta held his head

defensively. Dende blinked.

      " How did Goku get into this converstation? " he looked confused.

      " He's MY peasant and he can get into any conversation he wants! " the ouji snapped.

      " Uh-huh. " Dende looked skeptical, " Listen Vegeta, if the crystal ball says she's not in existance, then, well I

don't know WHAT to tell you. But there IS something I can do. I can keep a watch from an aerial view of the supermarket

through the crystal ball and if anyone resembling her comes up I'll mentally instant message you so you can teleport down

there and-- "

      " --give her a piece of my mind! " the ouji pounded his fists together. Dende sweatdropped.

      " Yah, something like that. Although I wouldn't use those exact words. " Dende laughed nervously.

      " So you really can't do anything else? " Bulma said, saddened.

      " Well, if you want, you can take a look at the previous Kami's spell-books on the shelf behind you and see if you

can find something to reverse the spell while I keep a lookout through the crystal ball. They're written in english so you

should have no real hard problems with it.

      " "Sappalingdogo Parisomio Laquientana"? " Bulma said skeptically, looking at the cover to one of the books. Dende

sweatdropped again.

      " Well, most of them are in English. OH, and don't read anything outloud; it enacts the spells and you wouldn't want

to accidentally doom us all, you know. " he laughed nervously as he watched her flip through the pages.

      " Alright then Dende! Let's get to work! " Bulma nodded determindly, " Vegeta, you have a very important job in all

this too. "

      " Really? " Vegeta smirked boastfully.

      " Yes. " Bulma replied, " I want you to teleport the car back home and get some sleep! You look like you've hardly

had any since you got back! "

      Vegeta nearly fell over, " WAHHHHHHHH.........YOU WANT ME TO SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING?! "

      " NO, I want you to SLEEP. " Bulma corrected him, " Then after you've gotten at least a good 5 or 6 hours worth;

more than enough to sustain you for a simple nap; I want you to come back here and help me look through these books. You

already look beat and you'll be of much better use to us if you're well-rested. "

      Vegeta opened his mouth to retort, then let out a yawn and grumbled, annoyed. He stomped over to his car and glared

at them, " YEAH, WELL I BETTER NOT BE ASSAULTED BY AN ONSLAUGHT OF KAKA-GERMS AS SOON AS I GET BACK, THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY! "

he yelled at them, then teleported out of sight.

      " Poor guy. " Bulma frowned, " Nice rear-end though. "

      Dende sweatdropped.

      " So? " she asked him curiously, " Which one of these books is in english? "

      " I can't believe this! She thinks she can solve MY problems without MY help! It's absurd! " Vegeta ranted as he

parked the car and teleported inside. Luckily for him, Chi-Chi wasn't anywhere in sight, however neither was Goku. The

little ouji looked around, confused as to why they would both suddenly leave, " Baka Onna, I bet she dragged poor Kakay

straight home as soon as I left. " he sighed, then paused to hear music similar to what was normally played on the deck of

the cruise had been on, coming from the kitchen. Vegeta paled and walked over to the kitchen door to open it, " Something

tells me there's NOTHING that can prepare me for whatever's inside my kitchen RIGHT NOW. " he gulped, then grabbed the

doorknob and flung the door open with his eyes squinted shut and turned over his shoulder. Vegeta paused when he noticed he

had not been attacked head-on by a lundging peasant. The ouji peered inside the kitchen to investigate.

      " Aloha, little Veggie 'o mine! " Goku's voice cheered from behind all the many tropical-esque decorations.

      " Uhh.....Kakarrotto? " the smaller saiyajin said, confused. Goku slid over to him across the waxed floor; back in

the huge-hawaiian-flower-patterned swimtrunks he had worn not even eight hours ago when they were back on the ship. The

large saiyajin also had a red lay around his neck.

      " Bulma left me a note explaining your current situation! " he said as he happily held out a piece of paper that had

been tapped to the lab door. Vegeta took it and read over the lines written in Bulma's handwriting. It explained that the

ouji had been cursed and the effects and to just treat him as they would normally until she had discovered a way to reverse

it, " So it turns out your super-cute extra-little form is all in my mind! " Goku pointed to his head as if finishing off

what the ouji was silently reading. He teleported next to Vegeta, " AND to make up for slobbering and embarassing my little

Veggie I have decided to throw him a party! And we can make COOKIES! " he waved his arms around in the air excitedly.

      " You DO know I was sent back here by Bulma to get some SLEEP, right? " Vegeta folded his arms.

      " Hahaha! Aw Veggie! You can sleep anytime! " Goku cheerfully put his hands on the ouji's shoulders. Vegeta flinched,

" But when's the next time you're going to get to have me help you bake some really yummy cookies in a tropical-decortated

environment. "

      " But I have to-- "

      " --PLEASE little Veggie! " Goku pleaded, " We'll have so much fun! And--and Chi-chan's upstairs playing videogames

with Goten and Trunks so she won't bother or hurt little Veggie at all! "

      " DIE OUJI DIE! BWAHAHAHA!!! " Chi-Chi laughed as the virtual Goku she was controlling on the ps2 repeatedly kicked

the virtual Vegeta in the gut.

      " Wow, your mom's pretty good at this, Goten! " Trunks said, impressed.

      " HEE! " Goten grinned.

      Trunks tugged at Chi-Chi's shirt, " Hey Chi-Chi-san, can I have the controller back after you finish this rou-- "

      " --I'M STILL PLAYING!! " she snapped, then went back to her game.

      Both chibis sweatdropped.

      " Come on Goten, let's go outside and play in the pool. " Trunks grumbled, leaving the room.

      " HOORAY! I LOVE THE POOL! " Goten cheered.

      " I didn't know Onna played videogames. " Vegeta blinked, confused.

      " Neither did I. " Goku shrugged, equally baffled.

      " Hey Toussan! Cool superhero costume! " chibi Trunks said as he and Goten ran by.

      " Why thank you Trunks, I like to wear it from time-to-time while fighting evil. " Vegeta boasted, playing along

while his ego swelled. Goku sweatdropped.

      " I thought we were supposed to treat you normal no matter how the curse made you look, little Veggie. "

      " Eh, a little bit of hero-worship never hurt anybody. " Vegeta brushed it off, " Now what did you want me to make

again? "

      " COOKIES! " Goku chirped excitedly.

      " Oh yeah. Cookies. " the ouji thought outloud. He floated up to one of the cabinets and opened it, " Now let's see..

where's the cookie-dough...? "

      " Right here Veggie! " Goku said. Vegeta looked over to see the larger saiyajin had placed all the necessary

ingrediants and utencils on the kitchen table.

      " ...well.....you're prepared. "

      " Yes I am little Veggie! " Goku saluted him, " OH! First Veggie better take off his jacket though. We wouldn't want

him to get his cute lil brown leather jacket all dirty! " he reached to take it off for Vegeta.

      " Hey--HEY! I CAN TAKE MY OWN JACKET OFF!! I'M NOT A BABY YOU KNOW! " Vegeta snapped, his face turning bright red. He

took his jacket off and put it on a nearby coathanger, " There, you satisfied? "

      " Oh YES, little Veggie, very much! " Goku nodded cheerfully.

      " Uh-huh. " the ouji sweatdropped. He walked over to the table and grabbed an empty bowl, then began to toss in,

dump, and mix various ingredients at a very fast pace. The larger saiyajin smiled, impressed.

      " It always a-mazes me how fast Veggie can create yummy goodies to eat. "

      " Hai. " Vegeta smirked, then glanced over at Goku while continuing to beat the batter, " Kakarrotto if you want to

help I suggest you do it in a hurry. There's only a few things left for me to do before I put this in the oven. " he said.

      " OOH OOH OOH! I wanna help Veggie!!! " Goku hooted.

      " Here, " Vegeta handed him the bowl, " You keep mixing that for me while I get the cookie-cutter sheet out and you

can *sigh* cut the cookies into cutesy decorative shapes of your desire. " he said, going insearch fo the cookie-cutter.

      " WHEE!! " Goku cheered, then went back to mixing, " I'm making cookies with Veh-geee, I'm gonna mix the batter for

him cuz I'm a good lil help-er! " he said in a sing-song voice. Vegeta twitched in disgust with his head under the cabinet.

      " Baka. " he muttered, then grabbed the cookie-cutter along with a cookie-cutter sheet and pulled him head out from

under the cabinet. Vegeta looked back at Goku and nearly fell over to see the large saiyajin was now splattered in cookie

batter. The ouji's eyes popped out of his head, " KA---WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?! "

      " ...am I a bad lil helper, little Veggie? " Goku said with big teary eyes. Vegeta felt his heart sink.

      " Oh...no Kakarrotto, you're not bad, you're uhh, just dirty, see. Hahaha. " he laughed nervously, flicking a cookie

drop-let out of Goku's hair. " Wuh--why don't you go change and then come back to help me, alright? " Vegeta avoided

eye-contact with the larger saiyajin, then glanced over slightly at Goku and yelped to see the large saiyajin was staring

down at him with big sparkily eyes.

      " Oh Veggie....you're so ~*nice*~ to me. " a little smile curled over Goku's lips.

      " Uh, haha, hahahaha, " Vegeta nervously laughed some more and backed up as he could feel his entire face start to

glow bright red, " A--a, muh-----maybe you should go change your clothes before they get stained permanently, heh-heh, yeah."

sweat dripped down the ouji's face. Goku set the bowl of currently half-full cookie-dough down on the table and gave the ouji

a big hug before happily dashing out of the room. Vegeta looked down at his own now cookie-dough splattered self and

shuddered violently, emitting small terrified squeaky noises every so often, " Nnnnnn...AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH!!! " he waved his

arms around as fast as he could; trying to wipe every piece of cookie-dough that had attached itself to his skin from Goku's,

off.

      " There! All better! " a cheery voice came from behind him.

      The still nerve-shot Vegeta turned around to see Goku now back in his usual gi and looking clean as a whistle; as if

he had never been covered in cookie-dough just a few moments earlier.

      " Well...that was unusually fast. " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " I am a speedy lil peasant, little Veggie! " Goku said, proud of himself.

      Vegeta sighed, " Alright then. " he poured the cookie-dough out onto the sheet, " Now we have only have enough left

to make a, well, to make about five cookies for each of us. Personally I'm just going to mold mine into normal cookie-shapes.

YOU, on the other hand, can make whatever shapes you li-- "

      " --hahaha! Lookit me little Veggie! "

      " Dare I even try? " Vegeta groaned.

      " PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSE, lil-lil Vedge'ums! "

      " Ohhhhhh, alright. " Vegeta turned around, then cried out in shock, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! "

      " It's a VEGGIE-COOKIE! " Goku beamed, holding out the Vegeta-shaped cookie-dough. He held the cookie-dough up to his

ear, " What's that lil Veggie-cookie? You want me to put you in the oven so I can roast you all up nice-n-warm-n-gooey and

then eat your cookietastic Veggie-body? What a delicious idea! " Goku plopped the cookie on the tray with a few other

"homemade" shapes ranging from a fish to a ship and to even one of himself. Vegeta's eyes trailed towards the Goku-cookie.

      " A Kaka-cookie, huh? " the ouji leaned forward with slight intregue.

      " Hahaha! Silly Veggie! That's my cookie! " Goku laughed, pulling Vegeta back, " BUT, if you want, I'll trade him to

Veggie for two of Veggie's own cookies; seeing as it took me two cookies-worth of cookie-dough to make him. "

      " Deal. " Vegeta said bluntly, still staring at the cookie in hunger.

      " Great! " Goku clasped his hands together, " It's a deal then! " he shook Vegeta's hand; the ouji oblivous to it,

" I'm gonna go start putting the rest of the stuff away. " the large saiyajin announced to himself and happiliy started to do

so.

      Vegeta, meanwhile, was still busy staring at the surprisingly well-crafted, smiling Goku cookie that lay on the sheet

, " ...hi there. " a twitching smirk appeared on his face, " You look good enough to eat. " the ouji hypnotically poked the

cookie's belly.

      " Hey Veggie, whatcha doin? " Goku tapped him on the shoulder.

      " Sniffing you. " Vegeta said to the cookie. Goku sweatdropped, then lightly bopped Vegeta on the head, " Veh-GEE!

Snap out of it! "

      " ! " Vegeta stood up, then shook his head clear again. He rubbed the top where Goku had hit and glared at the larger

saiyajin, " HEY! What was that for?! "

      " You were talking to the cookie. " Goku sweatdropped again and pointed towards the tray, " Dontcha think we oughta

put 'um in the oven to cook first BEFORE you start having conversations with 'um? "

      Vegeta opened the oven and promptly put the tray in, " Are you insinuating I was facinatedly talking to a cookie

only because it was shaped like your simple-minded peasant body? "

      " ...yes? " Goku looked uneasy.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ..well, I wasn't. "

      Goku tilted his head, confused.

      " I was, uhh, infact I wasn't talking to it at all. You were hallucinating that. Remember the curse-thing? You only

IMAGINED it. " Vegeta tried to explain.

      " ...the curse? "

      " NO! Me talking to the Kaka-cookie! " Vegeta snapped.

      " ..oh. " Goku said, then looked over at the little ouji, worried, " Maybe Bulma's right, little Veggie. Maybe you DO

need some rest. "

      " Yeah well I need to at least stay up long enough to wait for the cookies to get out of the oven. SOMEBODY has to

take them out and I sure as heck don't trust YOU to do it. You'll burn your ARMS off!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " Little Veggie is worried for my safety? " Goku said in awe w/big sparkily eyes, " Oh Veggie... "

      The ouji's face turned bright red and he backed up until he was out of the kitchen and back into living room. Vegeta

turned around and walked over to the couch. He plopped down and reached for the remote.

      " Here lil Veggie, lemmie get that for you! " a touched voice said from beside him. Vegeta froze and looked over to

his right to see Goku leaning over the arm-rest to the couch and holding out the remote to Vegeta with one hand.

      " Uhh...tha--thanks, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nervously took the remote from him. The larger saiyajin flashed him a small

warm smile, which, unlike Goku's wacky Son-grin, seriously creeped Vegeta out.

      " You are welcome my sweet-hearted little Veggie. " Goku plopped down next to the ouji, " I have to admit, little

Veggie's extra-kawaii form still is VERY cute. "

      " Hallucination, Kakarrotto. Hallucination. " Vegeta said slowly to refresh Goku's memory while keeping his eyes

locked on the tv to avoid futher views of that little smile. Goku teleported and hovered between Vegeta and the screen, the

saiyajin floating while sitting in indian-style position.

      " Is there anything else I can get my sweet little Veggie who loves me so? " he mused.

      " Uhhhh, blanket? " Vegeta grinned cheesily. Goku hopped down from where he hovered and ran off to get a blanket from

Vegeta's room. He cheerfully returned with it a few minutes later.

      " May I tuck Veggie in? " the peasant asked eagerly.

      " NO! " Vegeta yelped, " I--I mean, ho--how about you go get "Veggie" a few pillows, huh? "

      " Hai! " Goku chirped, then ran back up the stairs. Vegeta used the blanket to quickly cover the remaining empty spot

on the couch as to discourage Goku from sitting back down there next to him again. Vegeta sighed, beat. He froze when he

heard the eager footsteps come rushing back down the staircase, " Pillows for Veggie! " Goku plunked three large pillows

around the ouji, " Now you just lie down and get cozy and I shall retrieve Veggie a snack while he is waiting for our

cookies! " Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs-up, " So! What kind of snack would little Veggies prefer? "

      " Um, some pudding would be nice. " Vegeta said, blushing lightly.

      " Great! " Goku said, dashing off for the third time, " ...now where does Veggie keep the pudding? "

      Vegeta smirked. He was pretty sure he was out of pudding and the new package he had bought earlier had been

completely devoured by himself and Goku. Whatever pudding Goku did find, if any, was gonna definately take a while. Vegeta

yawned and closed his eyes in a sleepy daze, feeling himself drifing off into his own private little dreamland. In the

backround of his fantasy he could faintly hear a pair of cheery steps walking towards him.

      " Veggie? Oh little Veggie do not fall asleep so soon. I found your pudding. " a voice that usually came from his

dreams whispered into his ear. Vegeta mumbled something unaudiable and flipped over on his side, " Veh-GEE? VEGGIE! "

      " Eh-wha? " Vegeta slowly managed to prop himself up. The ouji; if not already half-asleep; would've been shocked to

see how much rest he actually was in need of.

      " There's my little buddy! Hey, look what I found? It's pudding! And I even got you a nice spoon to eat it with! "

the larger saiyajin handed the pudding-cup and spoon to Vegeta, who sniffed the opened package of pudding and smiled. He

took a spoonful and smiled wider, " Aww, don't we look nice-n-comfy now huh? "

      " Mmm, very much so. " Vegeta sighed contently, then looked upward at the peasant, " Thank you Kayka. "

      " You're welcome little Veggie! Have fun! " 'Kayka' waved to him, walking back to the kitchen. Goku paused for a

moment and cocked an eyebrow, confused, " "Kayka"? Isn't that the name of Veggie's imaginary saiyajin oujo from his play? "

he shrugged and left, " Poor Veggie! He's sleepier than I thought! "

      Vegeta lifted the spoon of pudding to his mouth and ate another spoonful of pudding, " Mmm, Kayka is so wonderful to

me, it's such a shame she isn't real. " he mused, only to have his eyes suddenly pop out of his head, " ...'she isn't real'."

Vegeta leapt to his feet, then dashed into the kitchen after 'Kayka' to see her sitting on one of the chairs staring at the

cooking cookies in the oven with a big smile on her face, " Umm, Kayka-chan? "

      " Yes Veggie? " 'Kayka' turned her head towards him.

      Vegeta's face went red, " You're not really Kayka, are you, Kayka? "

      The saiyajin laughed, " Of course not, little Veggie! Even I know that! "

      Vegeta gulped, panic rising within him, " You're, Kakay, aren't you, Kayka? "

      " Does Kayka wear gi's just like mine, Veggie? " Goku asked, tugging at the sleeve of his gi.

      " Actually, yes. " Vegeta answered. Goku let out a low whistle of discomfort and flushed slightly.

      " Do I look like Kayka, Veggie? "

      " Yes. "

      " ... " Goku thought for a moment, then smiled coyly, " If I change my first answer to yes does that mean I get to be

little Veggie's Oujo after all? "

      " NO!! YOUR FUTURE ONLY LIES IN YOU BECOMING MY SERVANT-MAID! NO OUJO-ING FOR YOU, KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta yelled

angrily.

      'Kayka' got up and walked over to him, then bent down to his height, " But 'V-sama', I'm not Kakarrotto. " she said

in a trusting tone of voice.

      " Don't mess with my head, Kakarrotto! I'm TIRED!! " Vegeta snapped, backing up.

      " I can HELP you get back to bed, li---V-sama. I promise, because I am a good person and care about *MY* ouji-sama. "

Kayka gave him a tight hug. Vegeta's entire body flushed bright red and his brain nearly exploded. Kayka carried him back

over to the couch and set him down.

      The little ouji stared up at her helplessly. Directly infront of him was a slightly confused-looking Kayka. She wore

a gi very similar to Goku's only in her own size. Kayka's eyes were much wider than Goku's and she had four thinner-looking

bangs hanging down inplace of the large saiyajin's wider, floofier ones. Her hair was up in a ponytail in the back with the

exception of the four Goku-ish spikes of hair from the right side of her head which remained inplace. She was only a few

inches shorter than Goku, retaining most of his height. Kayka was also thinner than him, but still appeared as though she had

been training regularly. Her tail hadn't changed at all and was still floating around in the nonexistant breeze.

      " Somebody up there hates me. " Vegeta whimpered, " Or somebody DOWN THERE hates me. WHY MUST I BE A PAWN IN THIS

CRUEL SICK JOKE!! "

      Kayka cocked an eyebrow, " What cruel sick joke? "

      " _I'M_ HALLUCINATING NOW!!! " Vegeta shouted at her.

      " So? "

      " YOU LOOK LIKE KAYKA!!! "

      " So? "

      " BUT YOU'RE REALLY KAKARROTTO!!!! " he wailed.

      " So? "

      " "SO?" "SO?"!!! " Vegeta started getting angry.

      " Veh-GEE, calm down. " Kayka waved her hands infront of him, " You made up Kayka in your head anyway. You know she's

not real! Just like I know you're not really extra-little-n-extra-kawaii! "

      " But, but, but you--she--looks so REAL. " Vegeta calmed down only to start twitching nervously, small tingles

started inside his hands and began moving towards the rest of his body. Vegeta hopped up and then sat back down ontop of his

hands, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! "

he wailed up at the ceiling.

      " Veggie? " Kayka said, worried.

      " Ba...KA...... " he whinced, his whole body stiffening up.

      " Veggie, litlte Veggie are you alright? What's wrong? " the larger saiyajin's face paled with fear.

      " I'M...JUST...FINE, KAYKA..... "

      " What are you doing? "

      " WHAT DOES IT....LOOK LIKE?.....I'M-CONTROLLING-MY-SAIYAJIN-URGES-YOU-BIG-BAKA!!!! " Vegeta screamed.

      " To give me a big warm Veggie-hug? " Kayka grinned widely.

      Vegeta looked at her incrediously, " ARE YOU INSANE!! YOU LOOK LIKE KAYKA! THAT MERE FACT MAKES MY ABILITY TO CONTROL

MY SUBCONSIOUS THOUGHTS ON YOU NEARLY 10 TIMES HARDER TO DO!!! "

      " Why is that little Veggie? " Kayka blinked.

      " BECAUSE IT MAKES IT "OH-KAY" IN MY HEAD NOW!! " Vegeta yelled, now shaking violently with his face a bright red.

      Kayka looked more confused than ever, " Poor Veggie. " she said, then smiled warmly, " Here, lemmie give you a nice

big buddy-hug! I'm sure that'll make you feel MUCH BETTER! "

      " NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N-- "

      " *squeak*! " the larger saiyajin gave the smaller one a friendly hug and started to rub his back to calm him down.

      " Hey Veggie, you stopped screaming! " Kayka said happily, " See, what did I tell you. Nothing bad happened. Veggie

didn't lose control and start firing ki-blasts in every-which direction! "

      " ... "

      " Veggie? "

      " ... "

      " Veggie? " Kayka pulled back to see the blank stare on his face. She sweatdropped, " Little Veggie looks

cat-ta-tonic. " she said, then noticed her current excess worrying was causing the ouji infront of her to flicker between her

vision and the real version. Kayka shook her head to clear it, " Veggie? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAIAYAIYAIAYAIYIYIYIYIYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! "

Vegeta suddenly let out a war-cry at the ceiling. Goku paled, utterly confused. The ouji grabbed Kayka's arms and pushed them

both off the couch and onto the floor.

      " Oww. " Kayka said lamely, twitching. She shook her head and looked up at Vegeta, whose appearance, thanks to way he

had been acting just now, flickered back to normal. She pouted, " Aww...worrying makes all my kawaii-Veggie turn back to

normal Veggie; who by the is still very kawaii by himself. " Kayka smiled, talking to herself. She tried to sit up, despite

the little ouji plopped ontop of her. The larger saiyajin looked up at Vegeta and paled to see him smirking and purring in a

deep tone at her at the same time. 'Kayka' sweatdropped, " Help? "

      " Namba ke misma la purdarde se cosa, Kaykarrotto. " the ouji mused to her in saiyago, " Shampa le mire te puego, nes

pa. "

      " ... " Kayka stared up at him, wide-eyed, " Veggie I have absolutely no idea what you are saying. "

      " Mmmm, hahahaha. " Vegeta laughed lightly.

      " Umm....you're not gonna hurt me, are ya Veggie? " Kayka asked uneasily.

      " Never. " Vegeta answered truthfully without even stopping to think, " I would never raise a hand to you

Kayka...unless you mean sparring and in that case it's obvious because that's the whole point of the battle. " he rattled

off, thinking.

      " Aww, Veggie that's so sweet! " Kayka smiled, touched. The ouji instantly went back to purring. Kayka sweatdropped,

" Uhh, Veggie could ya get off me now? You're starting to get really heavy and your fingers are digging into my arms. "

      " I'm sorry Kayka. " Vegeta released his hold on her arms, " Here let me make it feel better. " he leaned forward

only to have his nose flicked in the process. Vegeta yelped and clasped both hands over his nose in pain. The ouji whimpered

slightly, then narrowed his eyes, " HEY! What was that fo--- " he stopped when he noticed his hallucination had somehow

evaporated due to his sudden anger; beneath the little ouji was now the same large saiyajin who had 'helped' him with the

cookies not even 10 minutes ago.

      " Hi Veggie! " Goku waved his flicking fingers back and forth. It suddenly hit Vegeta exactly where he was. The ouji

let out the most ear-piercing, tramatized, terrified scream that had ever echoed through the Capsule Corp building. He

lept off from where he was laying as fast as humanly possible. Vegeta's eyes were bulging out of his sockets as he backed

up, screaming and occationally tripping backwards over things until his legs suddenly gave way and he plopped down on his

rump in the middle of the living room while staring into nowhere, his brain and body completely catatonic.

      Goku hopped back onto the couch and peered over to to see Vegeta sitting there in shock, completely still with the

exception of the ouji's bottom right eyelid, which twitched every couple seconds.

      " Uh-oh, I broke Veggie. " Goku gulped, then looked down at his hands, " I didn't know flicking little Veggies noses

could tramatically affect them in this way. " he teleported infront of Vegeta and waved his hand infront of the ouji's face,

" Veggie? Lil Veggie-edge'ums? Veggie-chan? OHHHHHHhhhh...VEGGIE SNAP OUT OF IT!! " he shook Vegeta back and forth until

Goku let out a few giggles. He paused from shaking Vegeta and then went back to it, only shaking in a more rythmic, less

panicky/violent way so that the ouji bobbed back and forth like a bobble-head doll, " Heeheehee! Silly Veggie! " Goku

grinned, " Hey--hey Veggie? Who's your ~*favorite*~ lil peasant? Is it me? " he shook Vegeta lightly and giggled when the

ouji's head and body bobbled forward in a 'yes'-like motion, " Ooh, ooh! And Veggie, am I, am I Veggie's ~*oujo*~? " the

larger saiyajin blushed a bit, then eagerly shook Vegeta again, causing the ouji to once again bobble a nod. Goku let out a

joyful sound, " Oh boy oh boy OH BOY! This is WAY BETTER than those silly magic 8 balls!! "

      " AH-HAHAHA, this is VERY humorous I have to say, wouldn't you agree, Vejitto? " Freeza asked between bursts of

laughter to the saiyajin security guard while he watched the goings on on Earth through one of h.f.i.l's many crystal

balls, " It's a lucky thing these orbs contain recording devices, that way I can easily watch your Toussan's--or is it

Kaasan's--many humiliations as many times as I like. "

      " Oh shuddup. " Vejitto grumbled.

      " I really really REALLY have to go to the bathroom, Jitto. " Gogeta gulped.

      " Well you should've thought of that BEFORE we left, Goggie. " Vejitto sighed.

      " Well I didn't know THIS was gonna happen! " the younger fusion protested.

      Vejitto shook his head, " Well neither did I! "

      The fusions had recently returned from helping their parents regain Vegeta's temporarily scrambled memory.

Unfortunately during the time they were gone, Freeza had organized nearly all of h.f.i.l. to jump the fusions to be used as

bait to lure their 'parents' down to h.f.i.l in his evil scheme to theroughly embarass and humiliate both Vegeta and Goku.

While they had become eons stronger than Freeza over the many years since the icejin's demise there was still no reason

Freeza couldn't exact revenge upon their mental and emotional weakspots while getting in a few laughs for himself along with

the other 'wishing-to-see-Goku-&-Vegeta-completely-humiliated' victims who had met their doom at hands of both saiyajins.

And so they had decided to tie up their two "children" with ki-rings and attach that to a rope hanging upside-down over a

large black pot of boiling liquid.

      " You're not really gonna try to 'kill' us this way, are you? " Gogeta asked, squriming slightly, in need of a

toilet.

      Freeza laughed, " AH-HAHA! Of course not! That would completely ruin the entertainment value of this little

venture. "

      " ...eh? " Vejitto cocked an eyebrow.

      " *sigh*, I'm going to let you hang there while I embarass your "parents" in addition to this 'curse' that Vegeta's

gotten put onto him. " Freeza dismissed them.

      " But...why? " Vejitto said, confused.

      " BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO LIVE IN MISERY BECAUSE OF THEM THERE'S NO REASON THEY SHOULDN'T TOO!! " he yelled.

      " That's a dum reason. " Vejitto muttered.

      " YEAH! You blew up our planet! You DESERVE your mis-ser-ree! " Gogeta snapped.

      " If your "planet" hadn't blown up then neither of you would never have been born, or, fused into creation or,

whatever you want to call your way of being brought into the world. " Freeza smirked, then sputtered a bit at the end in

thought.

      " Actually I think we have the magical portara earrings of the kaios to thank for OUR conception. " Vejitto boasted.

      " Hai, we're maaaaaaaagical fusion-babies! " Gogeta said happily.

      " That we are! " Vejitto chirped.

      Freeza twitched in annoyance, " How I hate that Goku-ish perkiness you both contain. "

      " At least we don't have holes in our heads! " Gogeta smirked, motioning to Freeza's 'ear-holes'. The icejin sent a

death-glare at him.

      " YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE BOTH BAIT OR I'D DROP YOU INTO THE BOILING, boiling, WHATEVER TYPE OF LIQUID IS IN THE LARGE

POT BENEATH YOU, HOURS AGO!!! " he screamed.

      " Aw, you can't kill us! We're practically INVISIBLE!!! " Vejitto grinned.

      " Then how did we get you both tied up there so easily? " Freeza posed them a question.

      " Toussan's child-like naivete?" Vejitto shrugged.

      " Our sleepy and slightly dizzy state from riding many rollercoasters and eating cotton candy in the hot summer sun?"

Gogeta added, musing on the topic as he said so.

      " ... " Freeza twitched, " Oh forget it you empty-headed saiyajin spawn! You've just cost Vegeta an EXTRA ROUND of

humiliation! " he snapped, " then called out angrily over his shoulder, " GINYU! "

      " Yes Freeza-sama! " the large, purple, horned sensei rushed over behind him.

      " Get the rest of the minions to break out the party-favors! We're going to set up a few decorations for our

soon-to-be GUESTS. " Freeza smirked, then pulled out a cell-phone, " Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a call. " he

walked off.

      " Kuso! " Vejitto gritted between his teeth.

      ::Hey Jitto?:: Gogeta said to him mentally.

      ::What?::

      ::Maybe WE should call for help too! You know, psychically ask some of the other saiyajins for help!:: Gogeta smiled.

      ::I dunno, I don't think Mommy'd like it if a whole bunch of 'um DID get here to help us only to witness whatever

embarassing thing Freeza's going to unleash on Kaasan & Toussan. She'd be so mad at us!:: he sighed.

      " Aw, oh-kay, Ji-kun. " Gogeta pouted, then noticed a dim-witted looking lackey of Freeza standing nearby, " Hi

there! Why aren't you listening to Freeza's orders? " he asked innocently. Vejitto looked at him, confused when it hit him

what his brother was plotting.

      " OH! "

      " Uhh, what orders? " the lackey looked baffled.

      " To move that big pot! It's in the way of everything! AND to cut us free! " he grinned cheesily.

      " I don't remember any orders like that. " the lackey said suspicously.

      " Well you see, Freeza decided to move the pot because he plans on putting a huge banner there instead AND because he

accidentally tied up the wrong saiyajin. He'd look pretty dum if he brought Kakarrotto and Vegeta here and they saw he had

the wrong saiyajins. And you KNOW Freeza doesn't like to be thought of as a mindless idiot. " Vejitto smirked.

      " Yeah! He'll kill you and since you're already dead you'll cease to exist in a world of nothingness! " Gogeta

chirped, " All, bee-cause you did-n't let, us, down. " he said in a sing-song voice.

      " Well....? " the lackey said uneasily, then ran and pushed the pot out from underneath them.

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered. Both fusions grinned victoriously at each other.

      Vejitto tilted his head in a mock-innocent manner, " So! How about untieing us..... "

      " *ring*....*ring*...*ring*.... " every phone rang throughout Capsule Corp.

      " Hahaha, back-n-forth-n-back-n-forth. " Goku said, theroughly entertained with lightly tapping Vegeta so his

plopped-down ouji-self swung back and around like a child's playground swing, " Wow! I should've shocked Veggie earlier if I

knew it was this much fun! "

      " *ring*....*ring*...*ring*.... "

      Goku pouted and stared at the phone, then sighed and got up to get it when he saw no one else answering. Vegeta, now

void of someone to push him, flopped down on his side like a plush toy. Goku smiled happily at him as he picked up the phone;

having gotten rid of his worry, the ouji's appearance, to him at least, had resumed it's extra-little and extra-kawaii form;

making Goku very very happy.

      " Hello? " the large saiyajin said into the phone.

      " Greetings, am I speaking to the father of the household, or would this be the mother? " a very familiar voice said

over the phone. Goku narrowed his eyes in serious-mode.

      " Freeza. "

      " Ah, you remembered! " the icejin mock-laughed.

      " Wait, how did you get this number? " Goku flipped back to perky-mode; confused.

      " Oh your babies told me, coincidentally, if you want to see them one more time before I melt their annoying little

bodies into goo, I suggest you and Mrs. Son hurry down here before it's too late. " he laughed maniacally.

      " You want me to bring Chi-chan? " Goku cocked an eyebrow, " I don't think she'd like goin down to h.f.i.l. "

      " I MEAN VEGETA YOU IDIOT!!! "

      " Oh. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Not a very sharp-wit OUTSIDE of battle, are you, Son Goku? " Freeza said dryly.

      " Hey! You're insulting me! You wait'll I tell Veggie! He'll beat you to a pulp! And then I'll beat you to a pulp!

And then we'll both beat you to a pulp at the same time!! " Goku retorted, " Right Veggie! "

      Vegeta lay there, the blood just starting to flow through him again.

      " Veggie Freeza called and he's bein mean to me! " Goku shouted. Vegeta froze in half-terror at the name.

      " Fr---on the PHONE!? Hey how did I get on the floor? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Tell him off Veggie! Tell him we're gonna go beat him to pieces after you take the cookies out of the oven and we

eat them all up! " Goku shoved the phone in Vegeta's face, starting to get frustrated.

      " What does FREEZA want? " Vegeta took the phone.

      Goku's eyes watered. Vegeta paled, " HE'S GONNA KILL OUR BABIES!!!! "

      The ouji fell over.

      " So I'm safe to assume YOU'RE the superior one in the relationship, Vegeta. You better go calm your oujo down soon

or you'll miss seeing your children's doom. Haha, I rhymned. " Freeza said.

      " Veggie's ~*oujo*~...? " Goku instantly stopped crying and his eyes widened all big and sparkily. Vegeta

sweatdropped.

      " DON'T SAY THAT WORD AROUND HIM!!! " he screamed angrily into the phone. Vegeta glanced back at Goku who know stood

there excitedly wearing an oujo crown, " Wahh! " Vegeta almost fell over. He snarled back at the phone, " I swear to God,

you filthy kuso; if you dare lay one finger on ANY of my children I will exact a revenge so terrible upon you that you shall

wish you had never been born!!! "

      " Oh, don't worry. I'm giving you about 3 or so living hours to create a plan of attack, I wouldn't knock off the

children of 'the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji' that quickly without him around to watch, you know. " Freeza's voice

mocked. Vegeta slammed the phone down.

      " KUSO!! " he cursed.

      " What'll we do NOW, Veggie? " Goku looked at him curiously as Vegeta walked, or in Goku's mind, waddled past him.

      " We're going to eat our cookies and plan a strategy to blast Freeza off the face of the Earth, THAT'S what we're

going to do. " Vegeta grumbled, walking past him, " I KNEW we should've made those baka half-kakas stay here! "

      " HOORAY! Cookies and Veggieplots for me! " Goku cheered an followed him into the kitchen.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:20 AM 6/29/2003

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: And so ends part 2!

Goku: (happily) Hurrah!

Vegeta: (notices Son is back in his seat yet still wearing the lil red underwear-thingy) *twitch* Uh, Kakarrotto, you ARE

gonna change back into your gi, right?

Goku: (smiles) Hm? Oh, I thought I'd cool off before I went back outside.

Chuquita: So, you're taking a break?

Goku: Yup! :) AND it's REALLY hot outside.....Veggie wanna come back out with me? (smiles at Veggie) You can get all

nice-n-tan toooooooo~~

Vegeta: ..........no-thanks.

Goku: (grinning) Aw, come on little buddy! (wiseman of the mountain) REVEL IN YOUR BODY'S BEAUTY! For you only have but one.

Vegeta: (looks uneasy and trying to decide) Well....

Goku: (eagerly dangles spare tanning lil red briefs infront of Veggie's face)

Vegeta: (flatly) Not a snowball's chance in h.f.i.l.

Goku: (pouts) Aww.... :(

Chuquita: OH! I may have found more subs!

Goku: (perks up) HOORAY!

Chuquita: It's the same place I found the last 6 I recovered; I'm downloading one now but it's in a zip file so I can't tell

for sure if it's sub or dub. It's the normal sub size (12 to 13MB), but they're also usually realmedia files and since this

file's in a zip I can't tell for sure. OH, and I told the webmaster about the 3 files that didn't work, so I MAY be able to

get back from Jitto's first appearance to 272, the ones that were didn't work before (283, 285, 288) and the final episode;

IF I'm lucky and they all turn out to be subs.

Vegeta: (sighs) Yes, there's always the little "if".

Goku: (still holding up lil briefs) Woo woo woo...?

Vegeta: (snaps) I SAID NO!!!

Goku: (whimpers)

Chuquita: Aw, don't be too hard on him Veggie, he just wants you to have a good time in the heat.

Vegeta: (dryly) Not wearing THAT I'm not. (motions to lil briefs)

Chuquita: (snickers)

Vegeta: (grumbles) Yes, I'm sure you found THAT idea quite amusing...

Goku: (covers his mouth and pretends the underwear is talking) But Veggie, I luv u. I am so comfy and warm you will not even

know you're tanning with me on.

Vegeta: IF I WANT TO GO TANNING I'LL GO TANNING IN MY BOXERS!!! AND IF I REALLY WANT SOME BAKA "ALL-OVER" TAN THEN I'LL DO IT

SOMEPLACE PRIVATE WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE ME!!! BUT I'M CERTAINLY NOT DOING IT OUTSIDE ON THE FRONT LAWN WITH YOU AND WEARING

ONE OF THOSE--THOSE _THINGS_!!!

Goku: (whispers to Chu) Poor Veggie, he is not very confident in his lil Veggie-body image.

Vegeta: (hears him) I AM TOO!

Goku: (comfortingly) _I_ think you're kawaii, Veggie.

Vegeta: (bright red) SHUDDUP!!!

Chuquita: Oh, I'm going to try and get this chapter to look non-double-spaced, so if it single space, you'll know I have

succeed :)

Goku: AND in **bold** and _italic_!

Chuquita: (to audiance) And now like I promised I'm going to answer only the questions from the reviews; or sentences that

sound questionish. But I still wanna say thank you to everybody who reviewed, you guys are great!

To FrEaKyMe: I dunno if they have wisdom teeth or not, I do like your "Veggie not being able to eat solid foods" idea though;

I may find a way to put that into a future story or make it an actual future story. I loved movie 12. I may actually do a

parody of the movie itself soon (I've been thinkin about it) Poor fat Goggie; his first 30 minutes of existance and he ends

up embarassing himself cuz Veggie wouldn't touch Goku's finger.

Goku: (pats his finger) Don't worry lil pointer finger, I still luv u.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

To Nekoni: Ooh, if you do draw them be sure to send me a copy :D It's oh-kay if Ouji Chan couldn't find any sites, I'm happy

someone even tried to look for them. He's probably gonna be annoyed at Veggie's "Kayka" hallucination though; to be honest I

swear I wrote that part before Saturday, it was just irony that you or he (I forget which) brought it up. I didn't mention it

then cuz I didn't want anyone getting mad. Don't worry though there's plenty more hallucination versions of all the

characters (like the way Chi-Chi had 2 versions so far of Veggie) to come in part 3.

To Callimogua: Hai, some of Veggie's thoughts were definately revealed in part 2. I thought it'd be a funny gag to have

Son-kun's personality contrast w/Veggie's version of Kayka's personality; which in his head is sweeter, kinder, and not as

loud as Goku. He still has at least three more different versions of hallucination-Goku in the next chapter; the whole

Kaka-servant-maid and Kakarroujo among others.

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Mirai'll definately see Veggie in part 3, and yeah it is pretty close to chibi Trunks's and Bura's

ideas.

To Tomoyo chan: You know I didn't notice that til you said something (looks at her fics) but don't worry, that comment's

definately made sure that nothing serious or dramatic is going to happen even though Freeza's entered the picture (the

fusions and Goku & Veggie can kick his butt easy anyway). He's going to try and get back at Goku & Veggie for killing him,

but in a humorous way (& don't forget there's still what Chi-Chi's doing, Bulma at the lookout, and the fusions plot to

escape and attack Freeza before he finishes his evil plan)

To VEKURA: Yeah, Bulma's hallucination was based off GT Veggie (infact a one fic a while ago Veggie discovered she had a

cloned, yet genetically altered version of him kept in a dormant state in this big water-filled glass tube who LOOKS just

like GT Veggie)

Chuquita: (smiles) See! That v.02 of my reviewer replies didn't take that long :) My file just finished and it did end up

being a dub, but that's oh-kay! (it's the Vejitto VS Buu one, 269) I'm gonna try a few others tommorow, and see how they

work. Remember the Goku and Veggie dares are still on until all 23 subs are found. And so far I've gotten back 8 so it may be

a while. I also wanna say goodluck to Sholio who gave me back 273 & 274 but's going to take a break from writing fics for a

while (she wrote "Ki-Blind" and "The Dark Prince Saga") so goodluck to her and I hope she comes back to write another dbz fic

some time in the future.

Goku: (using the spare briefs to shoot jawbreakers into the air) We're not takin a break, are we?

Chuquita: Not that I know of.

Goku: (jawbreaker falls down into his mouth) (starts coughing chokingly)

Chuquita: (whaps him on the back with her arm) BREATHE BREATHE BREATHE!!!

Goku: (makes yelping noises)

Chuquita: VEGGIE HELP HIM! YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH!

Vegeta: (pales) Are you CRAZY! That baka peasant's not getting any cpr from ME!

Chuquita: Not THAT! Just smack him on the back! (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: Why didn't you say so in the first place?! That's EASY! (smacks Goku across the back and causes the jawbreaker to

come flying out of his throat and out into the audiance where it hits the staircase and bounces down to the bottom step)

(boastfully) And all thanks to my LARGE, royal hands.

Goku: (dizzy) Ohhhhh... (turns around to see Veggie and smiles widely) My HERO! (reaches to hug Veggie)

Vegeta: AHH!! GI-ON-FIRST!!!

Goku: Huh?

Vegeta: (panicky) YOUR GI! PUT YOUR GI BACK ON FIRST!! (squints his eyes and turns away, glances back to see Son magically

wearing his orange and blue gi again) ...how the?

Goku: (happy smiles) :)

Vegeta: ....(looks him up and down suspicously) Uh, huh....

Goku: My HERO! (hugs Veggie)

Vegeta: IPE!!

Goku: (touched) ~*THANK~YOU*!~ for saving me, lil'lil Veggie!

Vegeta: (bright red) (twitching) Don't.....mention it....

Goku: But I have to, you *SAVED* my *LIFE*!! (hugs tighter) Aww, Veh-geeee... (thinks) Hey, I should do something to make

it up to Veggie to thank him for saving my life!

Vegeta: (smirks) Hai, what brilliant idea, Kakarrotto. Actually, I was thinking that you could--

Goku: (happy) --make a homemade card for little Veggie to show him how deeply I a-ppreciate his kindness and heroism!

(drops Veggie back into his chair) YEAH! (pumps a fist in the air) I'm gonna go get started on one right away! (dashes off

to find paper, markers, stickers, glitter, glue, and crayons)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's....not what I had in mind when he said he was going to repay me. I COULD OF ENSERVANTIZED HIM

RIGHT JUST NOW!!

Chuquita: (chuckles) Don't worry Veggie, I'm sure it'll be a great 'thank-you-for-saving-my-life' card.

Vegeta: (pales) That's what I'm afraid of.

Chuquita: (waves to audiance) Goodbye everybody! See you in part 3!

Goku: (grins) And now, a Veggie haiku!

Veggie is silly

I like to hug him a lot

He's my best buddy ~*ever*~!

Vegeta: (bright red, yet still somehow pale) Oh God help me...


	3. snacktime l Veggie gets a look in the mi...

3:21 PM 6/30/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from those lil black-n-white CN Adult Swim bumpers

Some things to keep in mind:

1) Don't try so hard.

2) Don't worry so much.

3) Get more sleep.

4) Relax!

Because everything tastes like chicken in the end.

And chicken...tastes good. (appears 2 words at a time)

[adult swim]

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (licks his chops) I do like chicken.

Chuquita: (happily) Don't we all!

Goku: OH! Hey Veggie, I finished my thank-you-little-Veggie-for-saving-my-life card!

Vegeta: (slightly uneasy about it) Really?

Goku: (nods happily) Mmm-hmm! (holds out a childish looking card covered in markers, glitter and glue; the words 'For My

Veggie' are written in sloppy red crayon on the front of the card with a little heart dotting the i)

Vegeta: (takes the card and pales at the amount of mush must've been put into making it) (bright red) Uh, the--thank you,

Kakarrotto. That was very thoughtful of you. (puts card down on desk)

Goku: (frowns) Arencha gonna read it?

Chuquita: Yeah, go on Veggie, Son-kun put so much hard work into making it for you.

Vegeta: (momentarily glares at her, then grabs card and opens it, snorting) (reading it) "Dear my sweet little Veggie, who I

luv and adore, thank you for saving my life this once more! Luv-n-hugs-n-smooches-n-more-hugs, your oujo, Kakay" .....

Goku: (looking at him eagerly) Well? Whadda ya think?

Vegeta: (shoulders slump, bright red) (stammering) That was, r--r----really sweet of you Ka--ka--Kakay.

Goku: (touched) AWWWWW, *THANK* you, lil Vedge'ums! (gives Veggie a hug) I tried my hardest to think of what to put in my lil

Veggie-poem!

Vegeta: (squeaks out) I noticed. (looks at the card) (twitches in annoyance) AND YOU'RE NOT MY "OUJO"!!!

Gokou: (plops Veggie back in his seat) Veggie's actions speak louder than his silly lil Veggiewords! (happysmiles)

Vegeta: (dryly) Are you insinuating that my body movements contrast with the words that're coming out of my mouth?

Gokoujo: (happily) Mayyyyybe?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Ugh!

Gokoujo: Little digital Veggie agrees with me, don'tcha digital Veggie? (holds up gameboy and makes the super-deformed

Vegeta on the screen nod his head) (big grin) EEEEE~~!

Vegeta: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!

Chuquita: Oh, they came out with a 2nd 'Legacy of Goku' gba game. This one's the Cell eps. You can play as yourself, Gohan,

Piccolo, & Mirai in addition to Son also.

Vegeta: (groans as he watches Goku makes the digital Veggie do a little dance) Oh God....

Chuquita: I don't have a copy yet, but I plan to get one soon. (grins) I can't wait to see what stupid tasks they make Veggie

do (Son-kun had to perform some mindless tasks in the first game in addition to saving the day). "Picking Flowers" was my

favorite Goku's-mindless-task in the first game.

Gokoujo: (lets out a little squeal) Does lil digital Veggie get to pick flowers *too*?

Vegeta: (twitches) I HOPE not!

Gokoujo: (happy) We can pick flowers together, little digital Veggie! Won't that be fun? (presses button and makes digital

Veggie nod) YAY! Digi-Veggie A-grees with me! (hugs the gba)

Chuquita: I already saw in the nintendo power that I got that one of Gohan's mindless tasks is the bring Hercule a sandwich!

Gokoujo: I DO like sandwiches...(slowly licks his chops again)

Vegeta: (freaked out) DON'T DO THAT THAT'S DISGUSTING AND WAY TO--TO--PG-13ISH!!

Gokoujo: (tilts his head) But I was thinkin about eating a sandwich. (confused)

Vegeta: (snaps, bright red) I DON'T CARE!......AND CHANGE YOUR NAME BACK IN THE SCRIPT NAME-BOX! **YOU'RE NOT MY OUJO!!!!**

Goku: (pouts) Yes Veggie.

Chuquita: You know the kid in the game only took 2 of the flowers. I still have 3 flowers in my item box and nothing to use

them for.

Goku: (switches characters to himself in the game and has digi-Goku hand the 3 flowers over to digi-Veggie) Look Veggie!

Digi-Veggie's givin me ~*HUGS*~! (touched)

Vegeta: (blinks at screen, baffled) How did you even get---CAN YOU EVEN DO THAT?!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) This must be the prototype.

Goku: (curiously) Hey Veggie if I gave you a flower would you give me back a hug?

Vegeta: NO! (snorts) That digital version is horribly inaccurate! WHAT would I need FLOWERS for and hugs are NOT a form of

payment!

Goku: They are to me.

Vegeta: (dryly) Really.

Goku: Hey Veggie wanna candybar? (holds up candy)

Vegeta: Oh-kay. (reaches to grab it)

Goku: (pulls candy bar away) 2 Veggiehugs please! (big sneaky grin)

Vegeta: (hands twitch) (sits back in his seat) FINE! I don't need any stupid candy bar anyway!

Goku: (sing-song voice) You will when you get hun-ger-ry!

Vegeta: Then I shall find my own form of nourishment when that time arrives!

Goku: (smirks) Uh-huh. Whatever you say Veggie. :) (sniffs candy) Mmm, MMM! It's such a YUMMY smelling candy!

Vegeta: (twitch) I can't believe you're trying to BRIBE hugs out of me.

Goku: (pouts) It just got so lonely outside....tanning all alone...without any Veggies to keep me company... (sniffles) all

I wanted Veggie to do is take the yummy candy and give me a hug...(eyes water)

Vegeta: UGH! Fine! (grabs the candy and nervously hugs Son only to have him hug back) ACK!?

Goku: (beams) I tricked Veggie!!!

Vegeta: WHAT?!!!!

Goku: (hugs Veggie tighter) MMmmm...

Chuquita: (snickers)

Vegeta: IT'S NOT FUNNY! MAKE HIM LET GO!!

Goku: (laughs) Nuh-uh! Veggie has fallen into my trap and that is where he shall stay! (insert poor-attempt at evil laughter)

Vegeta: (dryly) Think you're real clever, don't you, Kakarrotto?

Goku: (chirps) Yes I am!

Vegeta: (groans) Just start the chapter already!

Chuquita: Here's part 3 everybody!

Summary: After Veggie angers an old woman at the supermarket, she places a curse on him. Now everyone Veggie knows visualizes

the ouji as their imaginations portray him. Veggie has 1 week to find the old woman again and remove the curse or else he

will fall victim to the same effects as those around him. Will Veggie be able to get through to an over-eager Goku,

dreamy-eyed Bulma, and terrified/wildly angered Chi-Chi before it's too late? And what happens when the curse starts

effecting Veggie's vision as well?

Vegeta: (dryly) You can let go anytime now.

Goku: (smiles) Nah! I like tricking Veggie! It is fun! (hugs tighter)

Vegeta: (yelps) .....my ribs........

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " *sniff* Oh Veggie-cookie, you're such a nice comfort in my time of worry. " Goku said contently as he bit off the

Vegeta-cookie's arm. Vegeta himself sweatdropped.

      " How can you eat that thing knowing that it looks just like me! " Vegeta exclaimed, sitting next to him at the

kitchen table.

      " A cookie's a cookie Veggie, no matter what shape it's in. " Goku replied, " Say, aren't you gonna your me-cookie?

He looks a lil lonely. " he pointed to the Goku-cookie which happened to be the last remaining cookie from Vegeta's batch

that the ouji hadn't eaten yet.

      " I, have a special form of devouring for him...I'm uh, I'm going to eat him later...so I'm going to seal him in a

tupperware container until the appropiate time, namely my midnight snack, has arrived. " Vegeta said, pulling out a container

and gently putting the cookie inside, " There you go little kaka-cookie. " he patted the lid.

      " But Veggie if you eat it that late at night then I'll NEVER be able to see if you liked it or not. "

      " I'll call you. "

      " Huh? "

      " On the phone. I'll call you after I have eaten the cookie to let you know how much I enjoyed it. " Vegeta explained

quickly.

      " Alright then. " Goku popped the remainder of the Vegeta-cookie in his mouth and swallowed it, " Mmmm,

Veggielicious! "

      " ...uh heh, uh heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed uneasily, " Yeah...right. " he felt his face starting to glow bright

red again and quickly shook it off, " Now Kakarrotto, we have three hours to formulate a plan to save our, uh-- "

      " --*fusion-babies*! " Goku chirped.

      " Yes, our, um, 'children'. Any ideas? " the ouji asked.

      " Easy! We just go down there-n-beat Freeza and the other bad guys up just like me-n-Pikkon used to do back when I

was dead those 7 years! And with Veggie along for the ride it'll go even faster! " Goku explained.

      " Hai, but what if he's literally holding them captive. One of those "take one more step and I'll kill both your

children" schemes. " Vegeta grumbled, " Unless we're able to get to them quickly wherever they are and get them out at the

same speed, Freeza's libel to use them as ransom in order to make us perform embarassing, sickening, and disgusting tasks

that resinate from our deepest fears!! " he paled.

      " You mean like forcing me to take a giant needle up my butt or making Veggie eat a can of live worms? " the larger

saiyajin self-consiously reached down to rub his tail and bottom as if he had just had a needle stuck inside it, frightened.

      " Oh the worms are scary, Kakarrotto. And death is scary too, but I can think of a WHOLE LIST of things Freeza can do

to me under ransom that would be much MUCH worse. " Vegeta shook his head, looking just as frightened as a now curious-Goku

had just a minute ago.

      " What is Veggie afraid of? " the larger saiyajin asked, concerned, " Whatever it is I'll make it stop scaring little

Veggie! I promise! " Goku said determindly.

      " ....I still look "super-kawaii" to you, don't I, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said flatly.

      " I am trying not to over-aww at extra little Veggie seeing as how scared he was when I glomped onto him insanely

during the last chapter. " Goku explained, then gasped, " Oh NO! It's ME that scares little Veggie, ISN'T IT!? "

      " NO! NO NO NO! " Vegeta waved his arms around frantically, " It's DEFINATELY not YOU, Kakarrotto!!! That's the

farthest from the truth!! "

      " Aww, Veggie luvs me! " Goku instantly switched from being worried to staring at the ouji w/big sparkily eyes.

Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Umm, uhhhh.... " the ouji felt his cheeks begin to heat up.

      " Let's see, " Goku thought outloud to himself, " Things that little Veggies are afraid of....Veggie's afraid of

worms and all sortsa slimy limbless creatures, Veggie's afraid of dying or being killed, Veggie's afraid of losing everybody

close to him like me-n-Bulma-in-Trunks-n-Mirai-n-Bura.....OHHH, what else could little Veggie's have to be afraid of! After

all, they're so BRAVE! " Goku said, baffled.

      " Thank you for the moral support, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Nice to know the peasants have faith in my

royal courageousness! "

      " Heehee. " Goku giggled.

      " Hm, MAYBE we could disquise OURSELVES as security guards and slip into h.f.i.l and book Freeza for holding our

children hostage before he even finds out it was us! " Vegeta said to himself, seriously considering the idea.

      " WHOA, cool uniform, Toussan! " Mirai said in admiration as he went into the kitchen to get some milk.

      " Really? " Vegeta smirked, feeling his ego expand again.

      " Are you kidding? It looks just like the saiyajin armor Mirai Kaasan described to me when I was little. I had no

idea you actually owned some like that! " he said, seriously impressed. The ouji glanced over at Mirai's eyes and smirked to

see his reflection was wearing a super-cool version of his armor from back on namek with the addition of the same red cape

both Chibi Trunks and Bura's versions had had.

      " Wow, I had no idea I was so respected by those around me. " Vegeta beamed, then looked over at Goku who was happily

playing with what looked to him like Vegeta's very puffy-furred tail. The ouji sweatdropped, " Even Kakarrotto. " he said

dryly.

      " So nice-n-warm... " Goku sighed as he cuddled the tail against his cheek. Vegeta's tail twitched as if in danger.

      " Don't worry, I'll get to it. " Vegeta grumbled to his frightend tail, then yanked it out of Goku's grasp. The

peasant momentarily pouted, then watched as Vegeta walked out of the room and headed curiously down the hall, " I wonder... "

he made his way into one of the rooms that contained a full-length mirror and gasped at what he saw, himself.

      The ouji staring back at Vegeta through the mirror was Goku's height and wearing royal saiyajin armor. His cape

fluttered behind him and the ouji crown was neatly placed on his head. His limbs was built more manly along with his

love handles. The saiyajin's feet were also bigger and could easily rival Goku's in size. His head looked the same with the

exception of the return of a few of his bangs and his hair in general was a little wilder. The tan Vegeta had gotten on his

cruise now made him look more like a bronzed god.

      " A bronzed SAIYAJIN god. " Vegeta said proudly as he turned around to look at himself, " A bronzed ROYAL saiyajin

god! "

      " Oh your tan looks very handsome on you indeed, little Veggie! " Goku played along as he came up from behind Vegeta,

having just teleported into the room. Vegeta paled to see the reflection of the peasant behind him now looked like Kayka in

a saiyajin oujo uniform. Vegeta twitched, his face turning red again in both the reflection and his actual self. He squinted

his eyes and turned around, " KAKARROTTO CUT THAT OU-- " Vegeta looked up to see Goku now back to normal. Vegeta blinked,

then glanced over his shoulder at the mirror to see that Goku also looked normal, " ... "

      " ... "

      " ...DON'T SCREW WITH MY MIND, KAKARROTTO, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!! " he shook his fist at the large saiyajin, then

stomped out of the room.

      " Aw Veggie, you were in the middle of musing a-bout however YOU look to your lil Veggie self and when you saw me

your brain instantly roped it in with whatever theme you had for yourself! " Goku said intellegently. Vegeta stared at him,

bug-eyed.

      " Kakarrotto that sounded strangely intellege-- "

      " --PIE! " Goku chirped.

      " ...nevermind. " Vegeta groaned, then put his hand on his forehead, " I need to go lie down. "

      " Awwwww, is there anything I can get for you little Veggie 'o mine so your Veggiemind can feel better and you can

think up a way to saves Goggie and Ji-chan? " Goku asked pleadingly.

      " Yes, lower the lights in the living room. " Vegeta flopped down on the couch and pulled the blanket up over himself

to where his neck was.

      Goku did so, " Anything else, Veggie? "

      " Hai. Fix these baka pillows so they stop unfluffing themselves. " the ouji moaned tiredly.

      " Right away little Veggie! " Goku saluted him, then started fluffing the pillows, " How's that little Veggie? "

      " Mmmm, that's nice, Kakay. Real nice. " Vegeta smiled. Goku beamed, proud of himself for making Vegeta feel a bit

better.

      " You're welcome, Veggie! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Now remember, if there's anything else Veggie needs,

just call. "

      Vegeta glanced up at him, " Sure thing KakarroOOOO--- " his eyeballs nearly fired out of their sockets at what was

infront of him this time. In Vegeta's head Goku was now wearing his servant-maid costume and smiling politely at him. Vegeta

smirked, " Now THAT'S what I'm talkin about. " he rubbed his hands together maliciously. Goku cocked an eyebrow and looked

around for the source of the comment.

      " Little Veggie what are you talking about? "

      " Kakay, sit down next to Veggie, will you? " Vegeta sat up and patted the place next to him where his head had just

been laying.

      " Whatever you say, lil Vedge'ums! " Goku said cheerfully, plopping himself down.

      " Exactly. Whatever I say...heh-heh-heh.. " the ouji snickered, rubbing a small part of the uniform the larger

saiyajin seemed to be wearing at the moment, " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! "

      " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " Goku laughed with him, " Ah...I love laughing with Veggie for no apparent reason! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Baka. " he turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto would you mind rubbing your ruler's shoulders for a

little while so his mind can relax and he can think up a clever way to elaborate upon his previously stated 'undercover' idea

for rescuing Gogeta and Vejitto. " he smirked.

      " I like to rub Veggie! " Goku eagerly wiggled his fingers.

      Vegeta laughed nervously, " Uh-heh-heh...heh...really?---III! " he nearly jumped out of his pants when he suddenly

felt something touch his shoulders, " Mmmm, heeheeheeeheeeeeeeeeeeee~ " the ouji trailed off with a big relaxed grin on his

face.

      " Hahahahaha! " Goku laughed again with him; fortunately for him Vegeta was already drifting off into his own little

dreamland to notice the laughter this time, " Veggiesilly! "

      " Yes, my sweet Kaka-servant-maid, Veggie IS silly. " Vegeta smiled.

      Goku paused and sweatdropped, " Hey! I am not Veggie's servant-maid! " he pouted stubbornly. Vegeta froze and slapped

his hand over his mouth and twitched.

      He looked back at Goku who still looked in-uniform and smiled nervously, " Of course not! It was a mistake, Kakay,

really! " Vegeta waved his hands infront of Goku's face.

      " Well........Veggie is forgiven! " the larger saiyajin's expression brightened up. He went back to rubbing the

ouji's shoulders, " Anything else Veggie would like me to rub? "

      " My back... " Vegeta said in a daze; the rubbing doing just the opposite of what it intended, Vegeta's mind was now

floating around in la la land.

      " Well! That was fun! " Chi-Chi said happily as she emerged from Trunks's room after theroughly beating up the

digital Vegeta in the videogame as Goku over 50 times in a row, " I may have to buy Goten a playstation 2 as well! " she

beamed as she walked along the upstairs hallway.

      " AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh--AH, AH AH AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHhh... "

an undeniably pleased voice came from down below her. Chi-Chi instantly recognized the voice and paled. She dashed down the

stairs to see a happy-looking Goku rubbing Vegeta's back on the couch. The wildly content ouji looked normal this time, with

the exception of the white boxers he appeared to have on which read in big red letters "Kakay's mine" on them. Chi-Chi's jaw

hung open and fell to the ground.

      " OUJI!!! " she screamed in rage. Vegeta felt the hands rubbing his back instantly freeze and tighten in fright,

causing him to look up to see Chi-Chi glowering at him.

      " Why Onna, hello. " he snickered, leaning backward against the larger saiyajin, who instantly paled as he watched

Chi-Chi's anger double, " Kakay was just helping me relax just now. He's so very *GOOD* at it, you know. " the ouji snuggled

back. Goku twitched.

      " GET OFF HIM, OUJI!! " Chi-Chi stamped her foot.

      " No. I happen to like it here. " Vegeta folded his arms boastfully.

      " Veggie's weight making my thighs sweat. " Goku tugged on Vegeta's arm, sweatdropping.

      " Oh your thighs'll get over it, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta replied, then wiggled slightly, " Eew, they ARE wet...is that

normal for you? "

      " I DUNNO!! " Goku near-shouted, his face becoming increasingly pink.

      " JUST GET OFF OF HIS LAP, OUJI! " Chi-Chi whapped Vegeta over the head; however due to the fact that Vegeta was the

2nd strongest being on the planet, the hit hadn't hurt as much as it would another human.

      " I am NOT on Kakarrotto's LAP! " Vegeta snapped, disgusted, " I am perched up on thighs, see! " he pointed to where

he was seated.

      " That IS his lap, you moron. " Chi-Chi spat.

      Vegeta's eyes widened as he examined what was beneath him more closely and turned pale green, " OH MY GOD! I AM ON

HIS LAP!! " he shrieked only to have Chi-Chi use his moment of distraction to promptly push him off and onto the ground. She

walked over to him and kicked him in the back where Goku had been rubbing, " YEOW! "

      " VEGGIE! " Goku cried out, grabbing the little ouji and putting him back on the couch, tummy down, " Oh Veggie your

poor little back! Does it hurt bad? Are you oh-kay? Oh I worked so hard trying to help Veggie's tender lil Veggieback feel

better and then Chi-chan comes along and KICKS him RIGHT THERE! " he sobbed, then paused for a moment to send Chi-Chi an

angered glare and went back to rubbing Vegeta's back, " Poor Veggie poor poor Veh-gee! "

      " GOKU STOP RUBBING HIM AND GO CHANGE YOUR PANTS! YOU MUST HAVE SWEAT DOWN TO YOUR KNEES BY NOW! " Chi-Chi exclaimed,

then looked over at Vegeta, " How much do you WEIGH! " she asked curiously.

      " 108, 132, 155--all depends on what ssj level I'm at. " he shrugged, then snickered, " Heh-heh, you got Kakay mad at

you. "

      " Shuddup. "

      " Shouldn't have stuck a violent hand against me, you know how he feels about those close to him attacking each other

, he just gets SO upset. " Vegeta grinned evilly.

      " WHY YOU-- " Chi-Chi pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head, " IF YOU DON'T SHUDDUP RIGHT NOW I'LL PULL THE

TRIGGER AND BLOW YOUR EVIL OUJI BRAINS OUT!!! "

      " IIIIPE! "

      Chi-Chi froze and glanced over to see Goku standing there looking terrified with his fists covering his mouth and his

pants somehow miraculously dry again.

      " Oh crap. " she groaned.

      " Kakay, Onna says she wansa kill me. " the ouji said in his best baby-voice, trying to appear extra harmless. Goku

stared at the extra-kawaii hallucination version of the smaller saiyajin and broke into tears.

      " My Veggie..... " Goku trailed off.

      " Goku--Goku calm down. Look! " Chi-Chi bent the gun downward, " I broke it. Now it can't hurt the Ouji! Don't cry

Go-chan! Oh-kay. "

      " Oh--oh-kay. " Goku said in a little voice, then teleported between Vegeta and Chi-Chi and grabbed the ouji,

pressing him tightly and protectively against his own body. Vegeta let out a muffled yelp as he felt his entire body leap up

20 degrees and practically radiate a bright red color.

      " KakarrotTO...let GO Of ME!!!.....or...or at least...let me get a...shirt on!!! " Vegeta squeaked out into Goku's gi

as he felt his own body start to go numb.

      " But I ~*luv*~ Veggie, and I don't want to see him get hurt. " Goku pouted down at him.

      " You're...hurting me..NOW.. " Vegeta managed to get out.

      " OH! " Goku dropped him to the floor, " Sorry Veggie! "

      " Yeah you better be. " Vegeta grumbled as he lay there, currently unable to move and still bright red; waiting for

his nervous system to reactivate.

      " So why were you rubbing the Ouji's back in the first place anyway? " Chi-Chi asked with slight distaste, sitting

down. Goku sat down next to her.

      " Oh, you see me-n-Veggie were just sitting there and Veggie's brain had blanked out so I was tapping it back-n-forth

like a lil bobblehead-Veggie when all of a sudden the phone rang! I picked it up and it was FREEZA from down in h.f.i.l! "

      Chi-Chi gasped.

      " He said he had me-n-Veggie's fusion-babies captured and he's threatening to KILL THEM in three HOURS if we don't

have a plan and aren't able to save them in time! Veggie had sort of an idea of what he thought could help us save our

fusion-babies but he needed to relax in order to think of a way to elaborate and perfect his idea so he asked me to rub his

shoulders for him and after I did that he asked me to rub his back. " Goku explained.

      Chi-Chi gawked, " YOU'RE SITTING HERE RUBBING THE OUJI'S FILTHY OUJI-BACK WHILE YOUR CHILDREN ARE IN DANGER! Ugh!

Typical Goku. " she rolled her eyes.

      " HEY! I care about my fusion-babies! " he said defensively, " I care a LOT! And if I am not mistaken I remember a

time when after I first fought little Veggie and he flew away in his spaceship and Chi-chan and the others came to the

battlefield that Chi-chan jumped right over me and only cared about Gohan and didn't say a thing to me and Bulma and the

others had to lift me into the plane and when Yajirobe finally said something about how Chi-chan was neglecting me and what

kind of marriage this is that she doesn't even bother to ask me how I am even though I'd been dead for a year and theroughly

beaten up by little Veggie and she just says it's my fault and I can stay back there for all she cares! " Goku sputtered, out

, " So don't you tell ME that **I don't care about my family members cuz at least me-n-Veggie TRIED to come up with a plan! "**

      Chi-Chi stood there, dumbstruck at the fact that he even retorted at all.

      Vegeta stared at her incrediously, " You were going to let Kakay DIE?!! " he paled.

      " NO! It's just that--he--MY BABY WAS KIDNAPPED BY PICCOLO FOR A YEAR!! " she snapped, " And then he had to fight

YOU! "

      " Kakarrotto had been DEAD. I broke most of his bones when I was in oozaru form, he couldn't even MOVE! At least

Gohan could MOVE! " Vegeta stared at her in disgust, " SICKENING human. " he walked over to Goku, then got an idea and

whipped around, bursting into compact oozaru, " RRRRAH! "

      " AHH! " Chi-Chi yelped, terrified; the ouji's compact oozaru form looked to her imagination like her first vision of

the ouji only with red fur. Vegeta snickered, then paused.

      " That's it! BWAHAHA! " he turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto! We shall continue with our plan to go undercover as security

guards, BUT we shall do it in compact oozaru form! Thereby blending in even better with the already red and blue ogres and

the other guards in general! BEFORE going directly into h.f.i.l, we shall teleport to Enma's. He MUST be the one who gave

Gogeta and Vejitto those security uniforms. We'll just ask to borrow some from him. THEN we'll go to h.f.i.l, arrest Freeza,

and free our children. " Vegeta explained, proud of himself.

      " But extra-little Veggie who is now all nice-n-red-n-furry, I do not know HOW to go compact oozaru, I mean, I do,

but I couldn't get my body to do it. " Goku pouted.

      " Do not worry, my sweet, simple-minded peasant. For I can easily give you a crash course in it now that we're not

on the ship where innocent people could've gotten hurt, anymore. " Vegeta boasted.

      " AWW, thank you Veggie! " Goku clasped his hands together, " I wonder what color my *fur* will be... " he mused.

      " *RING*RING*RING*!! " all three froze at the sound of the phone.

      " Oh VEGGIE! It's FREEZA! What if he's called back to tell us our poor lil fusion-babies are DEAD!? "

      " I'm sure it's NOT Freeza this time, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta tried to calm him down.

      " Then YOU answer it! " the larger saiyajin said, frightened.

      Vegeta sighed, then gulped with slight nervousness as he picked up the phone, " Hello? "

      " This is the coolest most fun idea you've thought up YET, Jitto! " Gogeta said happily as they put the finishing

touches on the two life-sized plushies of themselves. Both plushies had black vertical oval buttons for eyes and little

smiles on their faces.

      " Well it's always good to have a backup. " Vejitto said, holding his up to take a good look at it.

      " Mine's kawaiier! " Gogeta said proudly.

      " IT IS NOT! "

      " IS SO! "

      " Oh forget it! We're not in the position to argue right now and besides if we get into a 'shouting contest' then

Freeza's goons will find us EASY! " Vejitto explained, fixing his plushie-double's gi a bit.

      " Yeah...you know I almost hate to leave them in our place, they're so cute. " Gogeta pouted.

      " And we DID make them ourselves. " Vejitto frowned also, feeling a little bit guilty, then perked up and held his

plushie infront of him, " Don't worry Goggie, we'll survive! " the Vejitto-plushie 'said'.

      " Hahaha. " Gogeta laughed, then held up his plushie and did the same, " Yeah, with our a-mazing super-plushie powers

, NO ONE and stop us! AH-Hahahahaha! "

      " Hahahahahaha! " the Vejitto plushie joined in, " Come Goggie, let's get back to where they tied us up and get into

position as bait! " Vejitto-plushie nodded.

      " Indeed! "

      " ...but first, a dance! "

      Both plushies started dancing around with the 'help' of their creators.

      " Doodoodoodoodoo doodoo, doodoodoodoodoo doodoo! " Gogeta provided the 'music'.

      " Oh-kay! The dance is over and our kaka-ish time is done! " Vejitto announced cheerfully, then went into

serious-veggie-mode, " Now let's get them tied up and push the pot back to where it was. "

      " Hai! " Gogeta nodded, also shifting into serious-veggie-mode. Both fusions dashed off and teleported up to where

the now-empty ropes hung. They quickly tied their life-sized plushie-selves into the position they had been held in and

pushed the pot back into place.

      " There. " Vejitto said, admiring their handywork.

      " We are truely geniusus, Jitto! " Gogeta said proudly.

      " HEEE~~ " Vejitto flashed him a Son grin, " NOW we go hide off in the bushes and when we see Mommy and Daddy arrive

we leap out from here and all four of us'll beat up Freeza and his lackeys and then we'll arrest them and send them off to

h.f.i.l jail! " he said happily.

      " It seems weird for h.f.i.l to have a JAIL. Isn't this already a prison for all the bad guys? " Gogeta cocked his

head.

      " Well, yeah, but the JAIL has prisoncells. " Vejitto nodded thoughtfully.

      " Oh. " Gogeta blinked.

      " Ah! " Vejitto snapped his fingers, " One more thing! " he formed a small ball of ki, " Hey Goggie, I want you to

put a little bit of your ki inside your plushie; I know Freeza can't detect ki, but some of his lackeys can. Put just enough

of our ki inside it so that it'll appear like we're tired and asleep. Oh-kay? " he said, finishing his own.

      " Wow Jitto, you think of everything! " Gogeta said, impressed as he filled his plushie with ki, " Now what? "

      " NOW, we hide. " Vejitto said simply, then bounced behind a nearby bush.

      " Haha! This is the fun part! " Gogeta grinned and joined him in hiding.

      " Bulma! " an relieved voice grinned over the phone, " Oh thank God it's you. " Vegeta said.

      " VEGGIE! Veggie, tell Bulma! Tell her how Freeza called and he's holding our sweet lil fusion-babies hostage and we

need to save them and we need her help and-- " Goku sputtered.

      " --so did you find anything to counteract the curse? " Vegeta replied.

      " WAHHH~~ " Goku fell over, " VEH-GEE! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT OUR SWEET LITTLE BABIES WHO WE HAD TOGETHER!!! "

      " Well, so far we still haven't spotted the old woman, but Dende MAY have a few spells that can counteract the curse.

But I'd rather have you come over here to get a good look at them first.

      " Sure. We were planning to head up there anyway. Kakarrotto and I have another crisis on our hands and I suppose it

would be better for all of us if we just explain the situation face-to-face anyhow. " Vegeta nodded, then glanced over at an

increasingly worrying Goku, " I think I'm going to teleport Kakarrotto and myself there now, seeing as he's starting to get

a little panicky. " he hung up, " Come on Kakarrotto, let's go. "

      " Oh--oh-kay. " Goku nodded weakily.

      " WHAT?! You can't just take him like that! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      The little ouji smirked and purposely slid extra close to the larger saiyajin before teleporting off, " Watch me. "

he said, then disappeared with a pink-cheeked Goku next to him.

      Chi-Chi twitched in annoyance, " OOOOOOoooh, CURSE YOU, OUJI!! " she shook her fist in the air, then thought for a

moment, " Hmm, I wonder where Dr. Briefs keeps his Capsule Cars. " she walked off, " I may be able to catch up to them yet! "

      " You know Dende, some of your culture's spells are amazing! " Bulma said, intregued as she flipped through one of

the old books, " I mean, the stuff you could do! "

      " I'd rather not tempt myself in thinking about it. " Dende sweatdropped, taking a break from the crystal ball to

help her.

      " HELLO! " a happy voice chirped from behind them, startling both Bulma and Dende.

      " Son-kun! " Bulma smiled, turning to face him, " How are you--- "

      " --Bulma-listen-I-have-to-tell-you-something-very-IMPORTANT! " Goku said anxiously, " You-see-Freeza-called-Capsule-

-Corp-and-I-answered-and-he-said-that-he-has-our-fusion-babies-captured-and-we-have-only-3-hours-to-think-up-a-plot-to-save-

-them-and-Veggie-has-one-but-in-order-for-it-to-work-he-has-to-teach-me-how-to-get-to-compact-oozaru-like-him-and-I-don't-

-know-how-I'll-be-able-to-control-my-giant-oozaru-form-to-even-have-enough-consious-to-even-TRY-to-compact-it!! "

      " Wha?... " she blinked, confused.

      Vegeta sighed, " Kakarrotto and I are going to go undercover as security-guards in h.f.i.l to rescue Gogeta and

Vejitto who have been kidnapped by Freeza. I decided that since everyone knows what we look like in normal form and in our

ssj forms that we could go there in the security guard uniforms in our compact oozaru forms so we wouldn't be recognized that

easily. However, I need to somehow get through to Kakarrotto while he is regular oozaru form so that he can supress his ki

allowing him to attain compact oozaru. "

      " Oh. " Bulma blinked, " Umm, how do you want me to help you? "

      " You can help us with that later. " Vegeta said, then stared up at her hopefully, " Did you really find a cure or a

way to reverse the curse? "

      Bulma bit her lip, " Well, I DID find a 'reality-check' spell which allows you to see everything in reality, but I'm

not sure what the details of that one are or if they'll clash with the curse you already have on you. " she explained,

" There's also a 'cleansing chant' of some sort but I'm not sure that'll work either. " Bulma frowned, " Our best bet really

is to find this old woman and have her remove it for you. "

      " But you said you CAN'T find her! " Vegeta shouted.

      " Calm down! Calm down! " Bulma sweatdropped, then gave him a thumbs up and winked, " DENDE can't find her, but I can

bet anything the Kaios can! " she held out her hands, " You're going to otherworld anyway! Why don't you just ask Kaio-sama

to find her for you! Or even Kaioshin or Dai Kaioshin. Any of them would be glad to lend this little favor to the two guys

who saved the universe from Majin Buu! " Bulma grinned.

      Vegeta grinned, " That's perfect! Once I get Kakarrotto's compact oozaru form working we'll teleport there. "

      Goku whimpered, sending a reminder to Vegeta.

      " AHHH! Of course! The fusions! OHHHHHHHHHh, but do I really wanna face FREEZA and all those people with this curse

on my head. AND WHAT IF YOU TURN INTO KAYKA AGAIN!! " he pointed to Goku, who was now looking normal to Vegeta again and sans

his servant-maid attire.

      " What's wrong with Kayka? I like her. " Goku pouted, then clasped his hands together, " She's so pretty! She looks

just like me if I were a girl! "

      Bulma and Dende sweatdropped while Vegeta laughed nervously.

      " Ah hahaha....yeah. " Vegeta coughed to clear his voice, " Now Kakarrotto, we're going to go outside onto the

lookout so I can figure out a way to get your regular oozaru form to keep enough of your consiousness to reach compact oozaru

. " he nodded, pushing Goku out of Dende's house and onto the main part of the lookout. Goku watched confusedly as Vegeta

pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on.

      " Little Veggie whatcha doin? " Goku asked.

      " Easy, by putting these dark sunglasses on I shall shield my vision of the zeno units the false moon I'm about to

create will give off. That way I can guide you along without accidentally going oozaru myself. " Vegeta pointed to his

sunglasses.

      " I guess that makes sense. " Goku thought outloud.

      " Now before I form the fake moon I want to explain something to you about the differences between powering up to a

ssj form and an oozaru/compact oozaru form. While achieving ssj form is mainly about feeling a strong emotion that literally

breaks the barrier on your own abilities' limits, compact oozaru has to do with focus. "

      " Focus, Veggie? " Goku tilted his head, " Ooh, hey Veggie you smell that? " his nose started to sniff the air.

      Vegeta groaned, " God help me survive this. KAKARROTTO PAY ATTENTION!! "

      " Huh? " Goku looked back at him.

      " FOCUS, BAKA! WHEN YOU'RE IN OOZARU FORM YOUR MOST PRIMAL FEELINGS AND DESIRES ESCAPE AND ATTEMPT TO TAKE OVER ALL

RATIONAL THOUGHT! **THAT'S** why you have to keep focus on your ki and keep you consious focused as well. "

      " Is it really that hard, Veggie? " Goku looked worried.

      The ouji sighed, " Actually for most saiyajin it's quite easy because we're trained from when we are children to

control ourselves in oozaru form that if we wanted to we could just walk around all day in that form with our minds still

completely normal. I never really bothered using it because most of the foes I encountered where afraid of me already so

there was no use in attempting something I had already succeeded at. " Vegeta explained, " It's only hard for you because,

from what I've heard, you have a lousy time keeping your self-control in oozaru form. So what I want you do to is focus on

who you are and what you're trying to do--once you're in regular oozaru form of course. " he walked closer to Goku, " Do you

think you can do that, Kakarrotto? "

      " I shall try, little Veggie! " Goku saluted him.

      " GOOD. " Vegeta replied, " Because I'm not chopping your tail off. You screw this up and I'll tie you to the lookout

and have your body excrete the zeno units naturally until you're back to normal and I shall travel to h.f.i.l. and go through

with the plan without you. Got it? "

      " Got it! " Goku said, determined.

      " Alright Kakarrotto! " Vegeta said, forming the ball of ki and hurling it into the air, " HERE GOES!! "

      " VEGETA WAIT! " Bulma shouted from behind him.

      " What NOW. " a small vein bulged on his forehead.

      " Vegeta, maybe you should let Goku take his gi off first. If he goes oozaru with it on, he's going to rip it into

pieces! " she pointed out.

      Vegeta turned a pale green, " Good point. Kakarrotto take your gi off, hand it to me, THEN look at the fake moon. "

he instructed.

      " Oh-kay Veggie. " Goku smiled, then took off his boots, wrist-bands, gi, and the blue t-shirt underneath his gi,

leaving him with only his white boxers on, " Should I take off my underwear TOO, little Veggie? "

      Vegeta turned even greener, " Uhhh, n-- " he looked over at Bulma, " Oh, alright. " he groaned, looking away, " Just

hand them to Bulma, AND KEEP YOUR BACK FACING ME! " he warned.

      " Why? " the larger saiyajin blinked.

      " BECAUSE IT'S EMBARASSING THAT'S WHY! " the ouji shouted, his face bright red.

      Goku shrugged, then turned his back towards the smaller saiyajin and tossed off his boxers off in Bulma's direction.

She picked them up and sweatdropped.

      " Hey Veh-geeee-tah! " Bulma said in a sing-song voice as she held the boxers out towards his face. Vegeta shrieked

and backed up, falling back on his butt, " Hahaha! "

      " CUT THAT OUT!! " he snapped, getting up, " THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT IT! "

      " Yes there is. You're, haha, afraid of a pair of underpants just because Son-kun's worn them! " she laughed.

      Vegeta twitched, " I AM NOT AFRAID! I'm just disgusted! Those, THINGS have been touching the lower region of that

large peasant for who knows HOW LONG! "

      " Since 7 this morning, Veggie! " Goku chirped, his back still towards Vegeta and Bulma. The ouji sweatdropped.

      " Thanks for sharing, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.

      " You are VERY WELCOME, ~*little Veggie 'o mine*~! " the larger saiyajin said sweetly. Vegeta felt his face flush red

. He walked over to Goku and grabbed either side of the saiyajin's neck. Goku laughed, " Veggie tickles! "

      " Arg! " Vegeta felt the blush increase and shook his head to get it out, " Now Kakarrotto, let's go over it ONE MORE

TIME. Who are you! " he demanded.

      " I'm Son Goku! " he grinned.

      " And WHAT are you trying to do! "

      " Compress my ki down so I can go compact oozaru! "

      " Good. " Vegeta nodded, " Just keep chanting those two answers in your head. Oh-kay? "

      " Oh-kay! "

      The ouji then turned Goku's head upward to where the fake moon was and let go of his neck; teleporting back to where

he had left Bulma.

      Goku twitched at the sight of the moon, then let out a roar as all the hairs on his tail stood on end. Brown fur

started sprouting all over his body as he shot up in height to nearly take up all the room on the lookout, " RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!! " he screamed,

then started stomping his huge feet and shaking his arms in the air.

      " Vegeta I REALLY REALLY **REALLY hope you know what you're doing. " Bulma paled at the sight, remembering the last**

time she had seen Goku go oozaru, " His mind goes CRAZY when he-- "

      " --yeah yeah! I know I know! " Vegeta brushed it off. Bulma rolled her eyes, then tossed a capsule to the ground to

reveal a protection helmet. She put it on and went back inside Dende's, " You could at least stay out here to watch! " he

complained.

      Bulma sighed, " Alright. But if really starts getting out of control I'm going inside. " she sat down on the steps.

      Vegeta pulled out a megaphone, " KAKARROTTO!!! " he shouted into it, only to have Goku still stomp around, roaring

wildly. Vegeta teleported infront of his face, " KAKARROTTO!!! "

      " RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " Goku roared at him.

      Vegeta twitched and turned a pale green, " Fish-breath. " he hopped onto Goku's snort and tilted his head in the

direction of Goku's left eye, then promptly yanked on his own right ear causing Goku to help and grab his left. The giant

oozaru paused and stared at the ouji.

      " EHHHHHHH-EEEEEEEEEEE? " the creature roared out, confused.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Yes, Kakarrotto, it's Eh-eee. " he said dryly.

      " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! " the giant oozaru made out what sounded like a very deep squeal. He grabbed Vegeta with both

his hands and sat down on the floor of the lookout, nearly crushing Dende's house, " II, EH-EEE! " the now extra-large cooed,

rubbing the top of Vegeta's hair with his thumb.

      Vegeta paled, then tried with all his might to squeeze out of Goku's grasp, but to no avail. He panted in pain, then

glared up at Goku, " KAKARROTTO LET GO OF ME! "

      " Haahahahahaaaaa... " the oozaru gave him a big toothy grin, " I OV EH-EEE! "

      " Yes, you "luv Veggie". We all know that. " the ouji sweatdropped, " Now let go of me and concentrate on powering

down! "

      " HEEEEEEE~ " Goku started to rub Vegeta on the head again instead.

      " VEGETA! I DON'T THINK HE UNDERSTANDS WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! " Bulma shouted, " BESIDES, YOU PROBABLY STILL LOOK THE

WAY HE'S IMAGINING YOU! THE CURSE, REMEMBER! "

      " O. " Vegeta gulped, " You still see that baka-looking extra-little version of me, huh Kaka-chan? "

      " MMMMMmmmmmm, rrrAAAAAAHHHH! "

      " ... " Vegeta thought for a moment, then smirked as an idea popped into his head, " You better hurry, Kakarrotto. "

      " ? " the oozaru looked at him inquisitively, " AR? "

      " If you don't compress your ki now, our babies are going to be in an awful lot of trouble. " Vegeta smirked, " Only

3 hours to think up a plan and get there, right? "

      " AHHR! " Goku's eyes flickered in fright. He gently set Vegeta down and stood up again, clenching his fists, " RRRR.

...RRRRRrrr... "

      " POWER DOWN, KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta snapped angrily, " FOCUS! "

      " RRRRRRRAAAAARRR!!! " the huge ape complained. He squinted his eyes and ki flared around him. Goku suddenly felt

something inside him twitch and the oozaru started to shrink down. Bulma and Vegeta grinned.

      " Haha! He's doing it! " Bulma cheered, taking her helmet off and tossing it to the ground.

      " Heh, o' ye of little faith. " the ouji said boastfully to her.

      " RRRRr....RRRRRrrr..RRRRRRrr....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku screamed as he stopped

shrinking and once again reached his normal size and height. He stared at the ground, panting heavily. Vegeta took one look

at him and his jaw hit the floor in shock.

      Goku glanced over at Bulma and Vegeta and smiled, " Did I do it Veggie? " he beamed.

      " ....ah......ahh.... " Vegeta said, speechless.

      Bulma giggled lightly at him, " Oh Son-kun, heeheehee, you're, haha, hahaha, your fur, it's, hahaha--- "

      " --PINK!? " Vegeta exclaimed, gawking in shock.

      " Pink? " Goku blinked, then looked down to see that the fur his compact oozaru form sported was indeed a light pink,

" Pink? " he blinked again, petting the fur on his arm. He dashed over to a nearby mirror inside Dende's and gasped, " IT

**IS** PINK!! " Vegeta and Bulma crept into the room to peek in on him. Goku looked distressed for a moment, then shrugged,

" Oh well! " he chirped.

      " WAHHH!! " Vegeta fell over.

      Bulma laughed, " That's the Son-kun I know! "

      " WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "OH WELL"! " Vegeta shouted, stomping over to him, " YOU'RE, YOU'RE **PINK! "**

      " So? " Goku tilted his head.

      " YOU'RE A SAIYAJIN WARRIOR WITH **PINK FUR!!! "**

      " ...I don't follow you. "

      " UGH! " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " Pink's a girl-color, Kakarrotto! "

      " But I look so cute! " Goku grinned, turning back to admire himself in the mirror, " And look how kawaii it looks &

feels! It's even softer than the fur on my tail! " he said, then grabbed the tail only to find that too now had pink fur

instead of its previous brown, " Awwwww.. " he turned back to Vegeta, " Come on Veggie! Gimmie a hug and you'll see how

nice-n-pillowy-soft it is! " Goku said eagerly.

      " NO WAY!! Besides, you're, you're, unclothed! " the ouji sputtered.

      Goku pouted, " But the fur covers it, just like Veggie's fur covers his when he's in compact oozaru for--HEY! YEAH!

Veggie you go compact oozaru and THEN gimmie a hug! It'll be twice as comfy! " he chirped.

      " NO! "

      " ...what if I get my boxers back on? "

      " ...maybe. "

      " FWEE! " the larger saiyajin squealed, then grabbed his boxers from Bulma and put them on, then pounced over to

Vegeta, " Come 'ere, lil Vedge'ums! "

      " Ehhh... " Vegeta backed up only to have himself grabbed and pulled forward into a huge hug.

      " MMMM! Doesn't it feel nice, Veggie! "

      " Yeah....nice.... " Vegeta squeaked out, his face bright red, " ..nice and...and **soft**....WAH! " his head snapped

to attention. He shook it clear and yanked himself out of the hug, " NOW CUT THAT OUT! " Vegeta shook his fist at Goku, who

only grinned in response. Vegeta paled at Goku's canine teeth, which had taken on a slightly sharper look to them, ::That's

not good:: he then regained his ground and snorted, " I can't believe this! PINK FUR! Not even a dark, almost maroon-ish

pink, it's LITTLE-GIRL PINK! " he burst into compact oozaru himself, " THIS FORM'S ENTIRE PURPOSE IS TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE

HEARTS OF OUR ENEMIES! HOW MANY SUPER-VILLAINS WILL FEAR A **PINK** SAIYAJIN!!! "

      " Kid Buu was pink and we sure feared him. " Goku said as-a-matter-of-factly.

      " ... " Vegeta was left speechless as Goku walked past him to pick his gi up off the floor where Vegeta had left it,

" He--HEY! " the ouji snapped.

      " Heh, he's got you there, Vegeta! " Bulma grinned. Vegeta sent a death-glare in her direction.

      " Well you're NOT Kid Buu, Kakarrotto! Why if we were back on Bejito-sei and you had pulled out that poofy pink fur

of yours the entire planet would be in an uproar with laughter! NO ONE WOULD TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY! "

      " They would after they saw how strong I was. " Goku smiled as he pulled his gi top on and put wrapped the sash

around his shirt and pants. Vegeta twitched.

      " But it doesn't work like that! "

      " Well I still think I look cute no matter what little Veggie says. Hmmph. " Goku nodded.

      " I didn't say it didn't look "cute", Kakarrotto! " the ouji sweatdropped, panicking.

      " Lil-lil Veggie thinks I'm cuuuuuuute? " the larger saiyajin said w/big sparkily eyes.

      " That's not what I mean either! " Vegeta shouted, " What I meant is that that color and texture of fur combined with

your kaka-personality is way too saccharine-sweet to SCARE anybody! YOU LOOK LIKE A CHILD'S STUFFED ANIMAL PLAY-THING! "

      " But I don't wanna be scary, Veggie. " Goku blinked, his now-fluffy-pink tail wafting about in the breeze. Vegeta

groaned.

      " Baka peasant just when I thought it couldn't get any worse... " the ouji grumbled.

      " GO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! "

      " ...it just got even worser. " Vegeta groaned again as he could see a tiny dot far off in the sky.

      One of Dr Briefs' newest hover-cars came skidding to a wild halt on the edge of the lookout. Goku waddled over to it

only to see none other than Chi-Chi hop out of the drivers seat.

      " Wow, pretty car, Chi-chan! " he smiled.

      " I borrowed it, thanks--AND JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JUST LETTING THE OUJI KIDNAP YOU OUT OF THE BLUE LIKE THAT

AND-- " it finally registered in Chi-Chi's brain that fluffy pink fur was growing out of Goku's arms and part of his chest;

the gi covering the rest of the fur with the exception of his tail, " ...what happened to you? "

      " This is my compact oozaru form! " Goku said happily, " Whadda ya think! " he bent down eagerly.

      " Oh Go-chan.....you look ADORABLE! " she said in awe. Goku grinned widely and hugged her, leaning down slightly.

      " Aww Chi-chan! You are the first to agree with me on how kawaii I look! " he snuggled against her, " Veggie thought

it looked girly. "

      Chi-Chi blew a rasberry in Vegeta's direction. The ouji twitched in annoyance.

      " Well I think it's very sweet. You look just like a big plushy. " Chi-Chi hugged back.

      " I know Veggie said THAT! " Goku nodded, " O--only Veggie said I looked like a stuffed animal, he didn't use

"plushy". "

      " Oh. So what's it feel like? I mean, this form's related to that giant ape thing of yours and not the ssj ones,

right? " Chi-Chi asked curiously.

      " I feel wildly spontanious, Chi-chan! " Goku grinned, " Even more so than usual! Like right now I feel like hopping

up and down. " he said, doing so, " And now I feel like spinning around on my tail like a top! " Goku accomplished this after

he finished saying it, " Or NOW, when I feel like doing this! " he dipped Chi-Chi and gave her a kiss, then dropped her to

the floor, " I feel like giving into my most spontanious nature! It's GREAT! " Goku then bounced around the lookout at random

places and speeds.

      " ... " Chi-Chi blinked, still flat on her back on the floor. She pumped one arm in the air, " WOO-HOO! TAKE THAT,

OUJI! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " she laughed victoriously.

      Vegeta snorted in response.

      Goku blinked, " Does Veggie wanna smoochie too? "

      " NO! " both Vegeta and Chi-Chi yelped.

      " THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING THOSE KAKA-FANGS GET ANYWHERE **NEAR** MY FLESH!! "

      " YOU KISS HIM AND I SWEAR I'LL KICK BOTH YOUR HIDES! "

      Goku sweatdropped, " I was just asking. Chi-chan made like it was something for little Veggies to be jealous of. "

      " Well it's NOT. " Vegeta snapped, bright red in the face. He put on his gloves and walked over to Goku, then pulled

up either side of the larger saiyajin's upper lip, " You see these things, Onna? " Vegeta motioned to the 4 now very-sharp

yet normal sized canine teeth Goku was now sporting thanks to his compact oozaru form, " He slips up even a little bit when

he's kissing you and he'll end up slicing your face by accident in so many different pieces not even the best doctors in the

world could put you back together! "

      " EEE! " Goku ran his tongue over to each individual 'fang', " Wow Veggie! They're just like vampire teeth! Or

dinosaur teeth! "

      Vegeta sighed and let go, " Yes Kakarrotto, "dinosaur teeth". They're meant to help you rip apart your food better

than you can in your normal form and they also serve a purpose in...urm......bonding. "

      " And they help me chew! " Goku chirped.

      " ....yah. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then patted Goku on the shoulder, " And now Onna, if you'll excuse us, we have to

head to Enma's in order to pick up some more information on Freeza's evil scheme. "

      " AND to get some security guard uniforms so we can trick Freeza AND all the bad guys who're helping him! " Goku

added in.

      " And **I'M** going with you. " Chi-Chi said determindly.

      Vegeta burst into ssj, " WHAT?! "

      " You heard me, Ouji! If you think for a minute that I'm letting you take MY sweet, innocent Go-chan, " she motioned

to Goku, who had his head tilted and was waving dumbly at them, " with you down to **H.F.I.L, then you're even crazier than**

I gave you credit for! "

      Vegeta and Chi-Chi stared each other down for a moment. The ouji smirked, " Alright Onna. Come if you want to. "

      " Wha-huh? " she blinked.

      " After all, that IS where you're probably headed after you kick the bucket so I don't see any reason why not to give

you a little preview of the place. " he shrugged boastfully.

      " HA! YOU'RE the one that's headed to h.f.i.l after YOU die, Ouji! That's where you went the first time, isn't it?

And if Enma hadn't intervened the second time you would've ended up there too! "

      " You have no proof of that. " Vegeta snickered, " After all, there was no clear-cut visual of me IN h.f.i.l. I

wasn't there when I spoke to Kakarrotto after my first death. "

      " Where were you anyway? " Goku looked over at him, confused.

      " I dunno, some type of limbo. " Vegeta shrugged, " I was missing my clothes and everything was all light blue and

wavey like you saw. It DEFINATELY wasn't h.f.i.l. As for the second time, " he turned back to Chi-Chi, " Enma told me that if

he hadn't preserved my body in order to send me back to fight Buu; I'm was also apparently the strongest guy in otherworld at

the moment; then what he was planning to do was put my body in one of these body boxes and erase all the memories from my

soul and pull an Uubu on me. "

      " You mean little Veggie would've been re-entered into the world as a human? " Goku gasped, fearful.

      " Who knows! Enma said he could've sent me anywhere across the entire Northern Galaxy! So I may not have even landed

back on Earth in whatever new form I was to take! I could've been sent to ANY PLANET IN THIS ENTIRE SECTION OF THE

UNIVERSE!!! "

      The larger saiyajin twitched, his face a pale white and half on his way to fainting.

      " BUT, it didn't happen that way, did it? " Vegeta said proudly.

      " No it didn't, little Veggie! " Goku grinned, " Instead we had Ji-chan together and Veggie's plan and my attack and

Hercule's ability to persuade mass amounts of people SAVED THE UNIVERSE! "

      " Yes, yes we did. "

      " And NOW we're going to "SAVE" our fusion-babies! AGAIN! Only this time Chi-chan will play the role of Hercule. "

Goku said happily, pointing to her.

      " WHAT! " Chi-Chi snapped. Vegeta burst into laughter.

      " BWAHAHA, yes Kakarrotto, now that you mention it, I **DO see the similarities! HAHAHA--ipe! " he yelped suddenly**

and looked down to see Chi-Chi with her hands around his neck and growling up at him as she dangled the ouji inches above

the ground.

      " OOOH, WHY YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI! HOW **DARE** YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT IGNORANT IDIOT!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.

      " RRRRRRAAAAA! " Vegeta burst into compact oozaru, causing Chi-Chi to scream in fright and drop him to the floor.

      " Baka Onna! It was KAKARROTTO who compaired you to Hercule! I just laughed at it! " Vegeta explained, annoyed.

      " EXACTLY! " she snapped.

      " ... " Vegeta stared at her, confused, " ...you're insane, you know that? "

      " Hahaha, Chi-chan is cer-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-zy! " Goku laughed as he ice-skated around the lookout.

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him, " What the heck are you doing? "

      Goku grinned, " Being SPONTANIOUS, Veggie! And I LIKE it! " he pulled a box of candy out of nowhere and tossed the

box to the ouji while he continued to skate, " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm starting to think teaching Kakarrotto to go compact oozaru was a bad idea. "

      " YIPEEE!!! " Goku teleported from behind Vegeta and pounced down ontop of the ouji's back, causing Vegeta to plop

on all fours," YIPEE KAI OH AND HOP-A-LONG CASSIDY! " he pulled out a cowboy hat and put it on, then smacked Vegeta in the

head with his tail, " YEE-HA! "

      " ...Kakarrotto get off of me. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " But lil-lil Veggie... " Goku pouted, " Hey Veggie? Wanna trade deep dark embarassing secrets with each other! " he

said excitedly, instantly forgetting what he was doing again.

      Vegeta stood up, knocking Goku to the floor, " HOW ARE WE GOING TO SAVE VEJITTO AND GOGETA IF YOUR ATTENTION SPAN IN

THIS FORM IS SIMILAR TO THAT OF A GERBIL! "

      Goku blinked, sniffing the air, " You know I never noticed it when I was in my regular form, but Veggie's scent

changes with his mood. Freaky. "

      " That's due to glands in my tail; NOW COME ON! " he grabbed onto Goku's gi, " TELEPORT US ALREADY! "

      " Chi-chan comin? " Goku glanced over at her.

      " Of course I'm coming! " she exclaimed, grabbing onto Goku's arm and glaring at Vegeta, who moved his position to

grab onto Goku's other arm. The two glaring at each other unbeknownst to Goku, who had just taken a sudden interest in a

butterfly fluttering overhead.

      " What is wrong with him anyway! " Chi-Chi complained.

      " Kakarrotto doesn't have full control over his saiyajin instincts because he was never trained to control them like

I and the rest of us saiyajins were so he gives into random desires from both his domesticated and wild side. " Vegeta

explained.

      Chi-Chi blinked, " Oh.....I don't like the sound of that. " she paled.

      Vegeta reflected the expression, " Neither do I. " he elbowed Goku, " Come on Kakarrotto! We have less than 2 hours

left! "

      " Hm? OH! " Goku looked down at them, " Aye'aye, Veh-gee! " he put his two fingers on his forehead to teleport, " To

Enma's house we go! " he said in a sing-song voice. The trio teleported out of sight.

      " They didn't even say goodbye. " Mr. Popo frowned.

      Bulma slumped to the floor, " I'm getting too old for this. "

      " Bad bad bad, good good good, bad, good, bad, good, bad, good good, VERY good, VERY bad, bad, good good good-- "

      " --day, Enma-san! " a happy familiar voice came from down below the giant red ogre. Enma looked down to see a puffy

pink hairball next to a smaller puffy red hairball along with a human. The pink hairball floated up to the edge of Enma's

desk so he could see it better.

      " So--Son Goku?! " he gawked.

      " HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! " Goku said excitedly.

      " Son Goku! You're pink--I mean, you're, you're feeling IN the pink; you know, healthy. Hahaha. " Enma laughed it off

, smacking himself across the side ot the head for slipping up, " So, uhh, pink fur huh....? "

      " Ugh! We already went through all this! Kakarrotto's compact oozaru form fur; which is supposed to be used for

terrifying enemies, is **PINK! I ACCEPT IT ALREADY!!! " Vegeta snapped, teleported up near Goku and looking annoyed.**

      " You know that really wasn't a tone of voice used in acceptance, little Veggie. " Goku pointed out.

      " OH SHUDDUP, PINKY! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      Goku giggled, unaware he had been insulted, " Heehee, "pinky". " he wiggled both his pinky fingers on either hand.

      " Enma, I need to borrow some spare security guard uniforms for myself, Kakarrotto, and uh, Onna down there too. " he

motioned nonchalantly to Chi-Chi, who glared at him and floated upwards toward the two saiyajins; she had overcome her

shakyness in flight but was still rather slow-moving.

      " Why? " he blinked.

      " Our sweet little fusion-babies have been FUSIONAPPED-AND-WE-HAVE-TO-SAVE-THEM!!! " Goku gushed out frantically, his

fur sticking up on all ends.

      " NOW he remembers. " Vegeta said sarcastically.

      " Alright then, let me get you three some uniforms. " Enma said, reaching into his drawer, " A large for Son-san, a

small for his little friend, and-- " he glanced over at Chi-Chi as if to ask her size.

      " Small. " she smiled.

      " No you're not, Chi-chan. You told me before that your a medi--OOF! " Goku yelped as Chi-Chi elbowed him in the gut

in embarassment.

      " I have small-medium. " Enma offered, sweatdropping.

      " I'll take that then. " Chi-Chi smiled kindly back at him, " Say, Enma-sama, I know from my previous time that I'm

going to heaven, and that Go-chan is going there too, but where is the Ouji headed? "

      Vegeta sent her a death-glare.

      " Hahaha, 'course lil Veggie's gonna go to heaven just like me-n-Chi-chan & all of our friends! " Goku laughed, then

gave the little ouji a hug, " In't that right, Enma-sama! "

      Enma laughed nervously, " Well actually, Goku, Vegeta's done some pretty nasty thi--- " he froze when he noticed the

growling look of protective rage that had suddenly appeared on Goku's face while Vegeta twitched in a semi-frightened manner,

" --but I guess if he's done enough nice things to redeem himself than sure, you could take him up there with you. " he said,

actually scared of the larger saiyajin's expression.

      " And does my little Veggie get big beautiful angel wings and his own lil halo 'n everything? " Goku said in awe

w/big sparkily eyes.

      Enma sweatdropped, " Uh, yeah, whatever you want, Son Goku. "

      " I bet THAT will look so kawaiiiiiiiii~~~ " the large saiyajin mused and looked down at the ouji who to him had just

transformed back down to the plushy-like version Goku had seen earlier, only with the addition of the red fur underneath

Vegeta's tank top and pants, " WHEEE! " he hugged tighter, causing Vegeta to yelp.

      " I CAN'T HAVE WINGS AND A HALO, BAKA! I'M NOT DEAD! " Vegeta exclaimed, annoyed.

      " Oh we can fix that. " Chi-Chi smirked at him.

      " Heh. " Vegeta smirked back at her, then tugged on Goku's gi and stared up at him w/a teary, sparkily-eyed

expression on his face, " Kakay, Onna wansa kill me; even though I wished us both immortal a while ago; so we can never play

together again and I'd miss you so much up in heaven all alone without my favorite peasant in the whole wide world to keep me

company though the loneliness of my existance. " he choked back fake tears.

      " WHY YOU LITTLE-- " Chi-Chi started, then sweatdropped to see Goku now back against the opposite wall and holding

Vegeta tightly against him in protection.

      " Ehhhhh.... " Goku whinced, " I don't want my lil-lil Veggie to DIE, Chi-chaaaaaaaaaaan!~ " tears rolled down his

cheeks.

      " Oh for crying out loud. " Chi-Chi groaned, " YOU LET GO OF MY GOKU RIGHT NOW YOU EVIL LYING OVERDRAMATIC LITTLE

OUJ--- "

      " ATTENTION CITIZENS OF OTHERWORLD! " a voice came over the entire world. Chi-Chi gritted her teeth in anger at being

interupted two times in a row.

      Goku, Vegeta, and Enma on the other hand, recognized the voice instantly.

      " THIS IS YOUR **NEW** HEAD OF "SECURITY", FREEZA! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN UP ON THE LATEST NEWS, I AND THE REST OF

MY LACKEYS AND ALLIES IN H.F.I.L. HAVE TAKEN YOUR TWO HEAD SECURITY GUARDS **HOSTAGE** AND ARE AWAITING THE ARRIVAL OF THEY'RE

*snicker* "MOMMY AND DADDY" TO COME BAIL THEM OUT. VEGETA, IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO THIS, AND I'M PRETTY SURE WITH YOUR WITS

YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY MANAGED TO MAKE IT SOMEWHERE INTO OTHERWORLD WITHOUT KILLING YOURSELF; WE HAVE PREPARED A VERY NICE

WELCOME GATHERING FOR YOU. IT'S BY THE OFFICE BUILDING YOU AND YOUR "OUJO"'S 'SWEET LITTLE BABIES' WORK FOR A LIVING! I'll

meet you there. " Freeza's voice then disappeared. The ice-jin then lowered Vejitto's megaphone from infront of himself,

" Well, I think that worked rather nicely. " he said to those behind him. The other villains nodded.

      " Oh boy....this doesn't sound too good. " Vegeta said, paling.

      " VEGGIEVEGGIE HURRYUP! " Goku shouted, he and Chi-Chi already into their uniforms. Vegeta pulled a double-take at

how fast they had done so.

      " Yeah Ouji! Close your hanging jaw and get your stupid jacket on! " Chi-Chi said determindly.

      " Since when did YOU become so gung-ho on saving the fusions? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Well, they are YOUR children, but Goku just reminded me that they're HIS children too. And that makes them my

step-children...or something. JUST GET THE JACKET ON! " she tossed him a jacket and cap similar to their own. Vegeta blinked

for a second, then got them on.

      " Can you find Freeza's ki from here, Kakarrotto? " the ouji asked as he zipped up the jacket.

      Goku concentrated for a moment, then smiled, " Found it! " he grabbed both Vegeta and Chi-Chi, then teleported from

Enma's room to behind several bushes nearby the office building.

      " Hahaha! Those stupid monkeys! They'll never get here in time. " Freeza laughed maniacally. Vegeta glared and poked

his head over the bush slightly only to see what looked like Vejitto and Gogeta hanging over a big boiling black pot and

hundreds of party favors and signs strewn about for the saiyajins arrival. Vegeta's eyes trailed over to the biggest sign

of all that was hanging just next to Freeza and Ginyu. The ouji nearly shrieked at the words on the sign. He shrunk back

behind the bush.

      " Did you see Ji-chan and Goggie? What'd the signs say Veggie? What's over there? " Goku asked intently.

      Vegeta looked up at him, the blood rushed out of his face, " You don't wanna know. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:03 AM 7/7/2003

END OF PART 3!

Chuquita: Ta-da!

Vegeta: (a little worried) What's the sign say?

Chuquita: I dunno. :)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Goku: Aw, don't worry lil Veggie! We'll find out in the next chapter!

Vegeta: By the way, do you plan on letting go of me anytime soon?

Goku: (thinks) Hmmm...... (10 minutes later) Oh-kay! (lets go of Veggie)

Vegeta: (glares at him) YOU PURPOSELY PRETENDED TO BE DEEP IN THOUGHT SO YOU COULD HOLD ON LONGER!!

Goku: (pouts) No Veggie I didn't. (looking hurt)

Vegeta: (pats his shoulder) Aw, Kaka-chan I'm sorry, I assumed that after that previous little trick that you were sneakier

than I thought but apparently you're not very sneaky at all.

Goku: (sweatdrops) Was the compliment or an insult?

Chuquita: (equally confused) I think it was both.

Goku: Oh.... (pats Veggie's shoulder) I luv u too, Veggie!

Vegeta: (looks up at story) Personally I shudder to think what hallucinations FREEZA and the rest of those bakayaros will

have once they see me.

Chuquita: Aw, don't worry Veggie, it won't be too bad. AND since the next chapter is the finale, you finally get to have the

curse taken off!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: 'course I'm not sure how I'm gonna do it; I have 2 or 3 different basic ideas of how it could happen though.

Vegeta: As long as it DOES happen.

Chuquita: (happily) And now to answer any questions/question-like comments I found in the reviews!

To Callimogua: Thank you! I like writing this fic. I will! :)

To People Hate Me: Well, you don't have to wait anymore cuz here it is! :)

To Nekoni: The url for the dub Jitto ep is saiyan-r.com slash main.php ? id=dbzep slash dbz1 ; ff.net doesn't let our urls

work if you write it normal so just backspace between the words and put the slash marks: / where I wrote slash. There's 3

pages worth of dub eps.

To Tomoyo chan: Aww! Goodluck with your new pets! They sound kawaii!

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: You're so lucky! Happy for you :)

To sakura117us: Which one? I've doodled a few parody comics. If I know where the one your looking for is I can scan & send

a few pages.

To Lil' Chi Chi: Glad you liked her, she may be back in part 4 :)

Felix McKadden: Yay! So glad you liked it! (waves the sticker in thanks) Yeah, I graduated a couple weeks ago :) Infact the

high school's tv station showed a tape of the whole ceremony on tv a week later so I got to see myself and everybody else on

tv! :D I should put a 'Congrads Class of '03' on my profile page somewhere, I've been meaning to do that. Happy you liked the

second chapter too! I really like your "Nowhere" fic. Can't wait to what happens now that Goku got Veggie out of that room &

saved him :) I wonder if Veggie even knows what happened to his brain? *thinks* Oh well, I'll find out when whichever chapter

reveals that is put up. Oh! & I also liked the "Goku and Vegeta VS..." ones too. They're funny :)

Note to Tsukino Usagi: I promise I'll have those 4 doodles I sent to mm.org re-scanned by the end of the week. :) I've been

busy so sorry that I didn't get 'um scanned sooner!

Chuquita: (happy) Wow, that all went by pretty efficiently!

Goku: (busy battling Android #19 on-screen as Veggie in gba) Heeheehee, lookit digi-Veggie kick. His legs are so little!

Vegeta: (snatches gameboy away from him) CUT THAT OUT! (looks at screen) They could've at least made me normal sized. I look

like YOU designed this game!

Goku: (blinks) You mean all extra-little and confused?

Vegeta: EXACTLY! (starts pushing buttons and throwing digital ki-blasts at the digital android) (decides to sit down and

play)

Goku: (to Chu) Did Veggie just repremand me for doing something, then take it away only to do it himself?

Chuquita: I think so.

Goku: (sits back w/o his gameboy and pouts) (shouts at Veggie) VEGGIE YOU'RE PARADOXICAL!

Vegeta: (glances over at him while still pressing attack buttons) Eh?

Chuquita: I don't think paradoxical is a word.

Goku: (pouts at Veggie) Well it is now, HUH VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (flatly) You really want the gameboy back?

Goku: (sniffles) No, Veggie go ahead and have his Veggie fun. I don't *sniffle* mind.

Vegeta: (sighs and hands it back to Goku) Here, baka.

Goku: (swipes gba out of Veggie's hand) YAY! (goes back to playing) (happy) Spin for me digi-Veggie! (pushes the buttons to

make the digital Veggie spin on his toes) Hahaha!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That poor digital me.

Chuquita: Aw, don't feel too bad Veggie! Heck, the Budokai game has a special level where you fall asleep and have a dream

where you beat Goku, Kuririn, and chibi Gohan instead of losing in your first battle against Son-kun. And then you go ssj!

Vegeta: (happy yet sneaky grin) Really?

Chuquita: (nods) It was fun! Your entire dream and the directions on what to do were all in Veggiese!

Vegeta: (sweatdrop) Veggiese?

Goku: (grins) Heeheehee, Veggie has his own language now!

Chuquita: The things you had to do in Veggie's dream were "Kill Kakarrot", "Get Baldy", and "Defeat Kakarrot's Kid". In all

three you just beat each character.

Goku: (eyes water) Veh-veh-veh-veh-veh-veh wha wha wha "KILL" me?

Vegeta: Uhh... (turns bright red and schooches his chair back) Of--of course not! I MAY have wanted to kill you back then...

...because, uh, well, I was mad at you.

Goku: (hurt) Veggie's MAD at meeeeeeeee....

Vegeta: (panicks, even brighter red) NO! I'M-NOT-MAD-AT-YOU-ANYMORE!!!

Goku: (back to normal) Oh. (happy-smiles) Oh-kay Veggie!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Hai...right.

Chuquita: Well, that ends this chapter. (to audiance) Remember, if you know where any subs are, the 'give Goku & Veggie and

order' prize thingy from the first chapter is still open!

Goku: (makes digi-Veggie wave goodbye) Goo-bye til part 4!

Vegeta: (looks at gameboy, then at Goku) How do you DO that?

Goku: (chirps) I have no idea!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...


	4. party favors l Freeza meets the furries ...

5:32 PM 7/7/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from sub dbz

Veggie: I can't feel my legs.

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (poking Vegeta's legs) Aww, poor little Veggie! [pulls out doctor's stethoscope and puts it on Veggie's leg to listen

for a heartbeat]

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Legs don't have pulses in them, baka!

Goku: (patting the leg) Poor little Veggie-leg, do not worry! I will fix whatever inside you is broken.

Vegeta: (looks down at his patted leg) I'm starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable in this position.

Chuquita: Uh---(looks over at Veggie, trying to help him out) (to audiance) (happily) Welcome to part 4, everybody!

Vegeta: (flatly) That still didn't help ease my tension?

Goku: (gasp) Veggie has TENSION too! (pulls out blood-pressure machine with the strap and little pumper and puts strap around

Veggie's thigh) (starts up machine to test the leg's blood-pressure)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Where did you get all this doctor stuff anyway?

Goku: Well, Chi-chan wants me to get a job like humans have.

Vegeta: Uh-huh.

Goku: And she already decided she couldn't make me a lawyer cuz I'm not that good with numbers and large words confuse me and

I always hide gi's under my suits whenever she tries to get me dressed up fancy.

Chuquita: Uh-huh.

Goku: And then I said I could be the judge instead but Chi-chan said "you only wanna be the judge cuz you'd get to smack that

little mallet around and yell "order"."

Vegeta: Typical Kakarrotto.

Goku: And she was right too so we decided against it.

Chuquita: Good thought.

Goku: But she still wants me to do something that'll get her a lot of money so she figured I could be a doctor since I have

no problem with blood-n-guts-n-stuff. But if for some reason they find out I'm not good at performing operations I could just

be an assistant or a nurse instead.

Vegeta: (blinks) I thought nurses were girls.

Goku: Oh, there're male nurses too, Veggie.

Vegeta: (lil thought-bubble over his head w/Goku in a typical female nurse's uniform) (pale green) There are so many things

wrong with that...

Chuquita: (looks up at Veggie's thought-bubble and laughs) HAHA! Don't be stupid, Veggie. Male nurses get doctor-like

uniforms, or something like it--I think. But they definately don't wear skirts. (snickers)

Vegeta: (motions to Goku who's staring at him dumbly) I hope not.

Chuquita: Personally I don't like going to hospitals. (shudders) They smell creepy.

Vegeta: So? Kakarrotto smells creepy and I'm around him all the time and I don't mind it, much.

Goku: (sniffs his armpits) (happily) I smell like a rose!

Vegeta: YOU DO NOT! You don't even know what a rose smells like!

Goku: A Veggie by any other name would smell as sweet.

Vegeta: (utterly confused) ...what?

Goku: HAHAHA!

Chuquita: Hahahaha, shakespeare.

Goku: Heehee, I am Veggie's 'Juliet'.

Vegeta: (snaps) YOU ARE NOT!....what the heck is a Juliet.

Goku: (smiles) Silly Veggie!

Chuquita: Well, we've finally revealed to whoever didn't know compact oozaru form Goku's fur color.

Vegeta: (dryly) And it's PINK.

Goku: What's wrong with me having pink fur?

Vegeta: EVERYTHING! (grumbles) I swear if I ever get my hands on the sorry bakayaro who decided "hey, why don't we make

Kakarrotto's compact oozaru fur PINK?"; I WILL STRANGLE HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS AND ROAST HIS DEAD CARCASS ALIVE!!!

Chuquita: ...Veggie, you can't have somebody dead AND alive at the same time.

Vegeta: YOU WATCH ME, I'LL DO IT!

Goku: I was dead and a-live back when I had my lil halo and was with Veggie and the others for a day. (perks up) One of the

best parts of the day was when we were all snacking together before the fights and I had all that spagetti and Veggie was

eatin egg rolls and pizza rolls and mini hotdogs inside crescent rolls and all sorts of just-pop-it-in-your-mouth-n-swallow

foods!

Chuquita: (to Goku) Did you know they make taco-flavored pizza rolls now?

Vegeta: (smirks) Heh-heh, spicy.

Goku: (happy) But it'll give ya gas!..heehee, Veggie-gas.

Vegeta: (snorts) The GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI does NOT pass gas!

Goku: (surprised) Really?

Vegeta: (angry) OF COURSE NOT! (calm) He merely releases excess air that has been packed tightly within his hind quarters.

Chuquita: (falls over) THAT'S JUST A FANCY WAY OF SAYING YOU FART TOO!

Vegeta: (boastful and mysterious) Maybe, maybe not.

Chuquita: ... (sweatdrops)

Goku: Veggie makes my head hurt.

Chuquita: (happily) Here's part 4!

Summary: After Veggie angers an old woman at the supermarket, she places a curse on him. Now everyone Veggie knows visualizes

the ouji as their imaginations portray him. Veggie has 1 week to find the old woman again and remove the curse or else he

will fall victim to the same effects as those around him. Will Veggie be able to get through to an over-eager Goku,

dreamy-eyed Bulma, and terrified/wildly angered Chi-Chi before it's too late? And what happens when the curse starts

effecting Veggie's vision as well?

Goku: (standing on the desk) (dramatic attempt to be dramatic) Oh Veggie-tah, Veggie-tah, where for art thou, Veggie-tah!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What are you doing up there?

Goku: Deny thy farther and refuse thy fame, and I shall no longer be encapsulized!

Vegeta: (confused) JUST GET OFF THE STUPID DESK ALREADY, BAKA!

Goku: (happily) CATCH ME VEGGIE! (leaps off into Veggie's arms) (plunks flower in Veggie's hair) Everything's comin up roses,

Veggie!

Vegeta: (to Chu) (groans) After the chapter you gotta tell me what he's refencing THIS TIME.

Chuquita: In due time, Veggie.

Goku: (singing) Doodoodoodoo DOO! (giggles) Heeheehee, doo-doo.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Kakarrotto, they have PARTY FAVORS set out for us! " Vegeta twitched as he slumped down to the floor behind the

bushes, " Party favors with INSULTS on them!! "

      " Where? " Chi-Chi poked her head over the bushes curiously. Vegeta quickly yanked her back down, " HEY! What's that

for! "

      " BAKA, you want them to find out we're all back here! " the ouji hissed quietly, " And pull your hat over your eyes

or something so they don't recognize you when we go over there. "

      Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's bun's hair-squngie and yanked it out, causing her hair in the back to fall down back in place.

Chi-Chi glared over at him while Goku grinned, " HEE~! Spontaniousity! "

      " The first thing you're doing when we get home is getting rid of that furry form. " she said flatly.

      " But I thought you said it was *CUTE*. " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.

      " It was cute until you messed with my hair. " Chi-Chi snatched her hair squngie back and shoved it in her pocket.

      " Aw.. " Goku pouted.

      " Don't worry, Kaka-chan. **I still think your pink fur is, uh, intreguing. " Vegeta smirked.**

      " Reeeeeeally, Veggie? " Goku said musingly; his fur puffing out on all sides. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Yeah, sure, really. " Vegeta said quickly and nervously, noticing the larger saiyajin's tail wafting about on its

own as if performing some type of come-hither dance, " Kakarrotto do you mind telling your tail to stop that for a moment,

it's creepy. "

      Goku looked over his shoulder at his tail, then grabbed it, " Shh! Quiet, tail! You'll attract too much a-ttention

that way. The dazed-from-all-the-released-oozaru-hormones tail waved coyly at Vegeta before Goku let go of it, causing it to

fling back to it's normal spot. The tail sulked.

      " Now Kakarrotto...and Onna, when I give the orders we're to leap out and arrest Freeza. While Onna and I think up

some type of rights to read to them for kidnapping our "fellow officers", Kakarrotto here will teleport up to the fusions and

untie them; being the master 'escape artist' he is. " Vegeta said the last part with slight annoyance.

      " Aww, I luv u too, Veggie! " Goku chirped outloud. Vegeta froze as did the rest of the group on the other side of

the bushes.

      " Heh-heh-heh-heh, well who have we here? "

      The trio looked up to see Freeza grinning down at them.

      " A couple of furballs and a human, how delightful. " the icejin snickered.

      " Alright Freeza you're under arrest for the kidnapping and torture of officers Son Vejitto Oujisama and Son Gogeta

Oujisama! " Vegeta lept to his feet, snapping handcuffs over Freeza's wrists.

      " Aw, that's not being very neighborly now, is it, Vegeta. " Freeza looked down at the handcuffs and snapped them in

two, " And after my associates and I all worked so hard to gather up this little welcoming party for you and your

pink-fluffy-furred oujo here. " he teased.

      " Lil-lil Veggie's ~*ouuuujo*~. " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes, musing dreamily.

      " YOU CUT THAT OUT! " Vegeta snapped at Freeza, " YOU KNOW VERY WELL KAKARROTTO'S NOTHING MORE THAN MY SINGLE LAST

LIVING PEASANT TO ME! HE'S **NO OUJO! "**

      " I'm not? " Goku sniffled, heartbroken.

      " OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT! I'VE TOLD YOU THAT PLENTY OF TIMES! Can't you get it through your thick kaka-head! " Vegeta

exclaimed.

      " But, but Veggie said he luvs me. " the larger saiyajin looked down at his feet and sulked.

      " You know better than to hurt your princess's feelings like that, Vegeta. " Freeza mocked, " It'd be such a shame to

see such a "closely-bonded" couple breakup like that. "

      " THEY'RE NOT A COUPLE YOU BOWLING-BALL HEADED FREAK OF NATURE! " Chi-Chi screamed at Freeza, getting up and bringing

Goku with her, " GOKU HAPPENS TO BE **MY** HUSBAND! AND I DON'T WANT YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE SPREADING LIES ABOUT HIM AND THE OUJI!

...well, maybe the Ouji...BUT NOT GOKU! "

      " And you would be? " Freeza asked, amused.

      Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar and held him up above the ground, " Your worst nightmare. "

      " OooooOOOooh! " Goku said as if he were an audiance in a sitcom, " KICK HIS BUTT, CHI-CHAN! "

      " Heh. " Chi-Chi tossed Freeza up as far as she could and landed a powerful kick to his groin, " HA! TAKE THAT YOU

JERK! "

      Freeza landed easily on his feet, assumingly without pain, " Well, I'm certainly disappointed. "

      " Oh my God he's not a GUY! " Chi-Chi gawked. She turned to Goku and Vegeta, " You both said he was a guy! "

      " He is. At least I always THOUGHT he was. " Goku said, confused.

      " I happen to have a very high tolerance to pain, thank you. " Freeza explained. Vegeta opened his mouth to say

something, " --And as for your compact oozaru forms; very clever, but I'll have you know, Vegeta, that I've been around a lot

longer than you and I've seen my fair share of saiyajin attacking me in that form because they had this crazy idea that the

fur made them appear more 'terrifying'. Well it doesn't work. " he turned to Goku, " YOU, however, Son Goku, are the first

PINK compact oozaru I've ever seen. "

      " I am? " Goku blinked surprised.

      " Normally compact oozaru fur ranges from tones of red, orange, and brown. " Vegeta rattled off.

      " Oh. " Goku looked down at his furry arms, saddened. He perked up, " Well I guess that makes me pretty special,

huh! " he said cheerfully.

      Vegeta sighed, " It certainly makes you SOMETHING, Kakarrotto. "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled as he watched his tail wag back and forth.

      " Say, why don't you two join the party now, hm? Afterall we set all this up just for you. " Freeza snickered evilly.

      Chi-Chi yanked Goku over to the side, " Go-chan! I think you better just ignore this guy so we can get to the fusions

. Isn't Freeza the one who actually accomplished KILLING the OUJI! "

      " Yeah.. " Goku glanced over at the little ouji while starting to feel a bit of heartache, " He DID kill my little

Veggie. And, and, killin Veggies isn't easy either. Everytime he shot Veggie again Veggie just sat up and kept talkin to me

until by the third or forth try he finally left me. " the large saiyajin's eyes watered.

      " That's my point! He's OBVIOUSLY lured you and the Ouji down here so he can kill BOTH of you! You for being the

"super saiyajin" and the Ouji for being, well, the Ouji! "

      " Why are you talking to Kakarrotto without me? " an annoyed voice said from below them. Goku looked down and Chi-Chi

looked partially downward to see Vegeta glaring up at them, " I'M the one who's plan got us this far! "

      " I WON'T LET HIM KILL YOU THIS TIME, VEGGIE! I **PROMISE**! " Goku wailed, grabbing and hugging the little ouji

tightly. Vegeta's face glowed bright red.

      " Wha...? " Vegeta choked out, trying his best not to let his brain fade off into one of his daydreams.

      " Oh my sweet little Veggie, Chi-chan says that the reason Freeza tricked us into coming down here to save our babies

is so he could KILL us! " Goku said, terrified, " AND I DON'T WANT MY VEGGIE TO DIE!!! "

      " I'm not GOING to die, baka! " Vegeta squeezed his way out of the hug and hovered in the air, face-to-face with a

teary-eyed Goku.

      " You're not? "

      " OF COURSE NOT! " Vegeta snapped, " Freeza didn't bring us all this way to kill us! He wants to humiliate us infront

of all our dead enemies! THAT'S WHY HE'S HOLDING OUR CHILDREN HOSTAGE! Why do you think with all the years I was enslaved

under Freeza's rule that he never killed me up until that whole Namek-sei incident? Because he'd rather see me SUFFER! " the

smaller saiyajin hissed through his teeth.

      " Lil' Vedge'ums that's HORRIBLE! " Goku sniffled, feeling sorry for him.

      " If it were me I just would'a flat-n-out killed you the first chance I got. " Chi-Chi said, gaining her own

increasing distaste for Freeza.

      " Thanks for the moral support, Onna. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Don't mention it! " she said cheerfully, humoring him.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta twitched, then smirked at her, " Well Onna, it seems thanks to the fact the Freeza apparently

knows what compact oozaru forms are and has obviously recognized Kakarrotto and I, YOU have now gained Kakarrotto's previous

job in our little plan. In other words, it's your job to free the fusions while we keep Freeza busy--so don't blow it. " he

narrowed his eyes at her near the end of his sentence.

      " I hear ya, Ouji. Don't worry about it. It's not like I can't fly. " Chi-Chi said.

      " Hai, you CAN fly Onna, just not very well. "

      " WELL, if you're going to insult me like that then maybe I'll just forget about flying up there to untie your

"babies" and you can watch them be dropped into that big vat of whatever-that-stuff-is beneath them. " she snorted.

      " AHHH!! " Goku freaked out, " CHI-CHAN NO!!! " he grabbed her by the shoulders, " Veggie wouldn't let Gohan and

Goten die if it was THEM up there and Veggie was in your shoes! "

      " Goku, first of all, that Ouji would NEVER fit into MY SHOES-- " Chi-Chi started, defensively.

      " --hahaha, of course he couldn't, Chi-chan! Veggie's feet are littler than yours! " Goku chirped.

      " ... " Chi-Chi glared at him, " I'm not even going to comment on that one. " she said flatly. Chi-Chi sighed, " Fine

. I'll go up there and untie them, but I swear if I survive this with ANY limbs detached from my body, I will literally beat

the Ouji to death over the head with said limb. " she said, then turned to leave.

      " And where do you think YOU'RE going? "

      Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to see Freeza staring at her suspicously.

      " To the bathroom? " she grinned cheesily.

      " Fine. Relieve yourself of your used-up body fluids, human. " Freeza brushed her off, " After all, I have to escort

everyone's favorite peasant-loving ouji out to where the party is. " he smirked evilly at Vegeta. The ouji paled as Chi-Chi

walked further off into the distance and seemingly shrinking in size. Vegeta felt a dark cloud of evil looming from behind

him and jumped when he saw a large, evil-looking claw clasp onto his shoulder. The small saiyajin glanced upward to see a

large, demonic-version of Freeza laughing maniacally down at him.

      " Kuso. " Vegeta choked out, then looked over at Goku while trying his best not to shake, ::Kakarrotto...help..:: he

mentally yelped.

      Goku stared at the nervous ouji, then narrowed his eyes at Freeza, walked up to him and smacked the icejin across the

back of the head; his blow nearly knocking Freeza's head off his body, " HEY! You cut that out! LEAVE VEGGIE ALONE!! " he

shouted, " And, and if you don't then I'm gonna ki-blast you into oblivion and when I do that then you'll cease to exist

ANYWHERE! AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT, DO YOU FREEZA!! " the larger saiyajin screamed in rage. Freeza let go of the smaller

saiyajin's shoulder.

      " Well I must say you are a very demanding princess, aren't you Son Goku? " Freeza said mockingly, trying to hide his

terror at Goku's sudden ooc outburst.

      " Veggie takes good care of me. " Goku smiled confidently, nodding.

      " YOU'RE NOT MY PRINCESS! " Vegeta snapped at him, then turned to Freeza, " HE'S NOT MY PRINCESS!! "

      " Your choice in clothingwear appears to say different. " Freeza said, motioning to the outfit his imagination had

concocted that the ouji was wearing.

      Vegeta blinked for a moment, confused, ::Wha?....THE CURSE! Oh dear God I fear to even look at what FREEZA sees me

as!:: he said mentally to himself, purposely avoiding looking the icejin in the eyes.

      " Follow me, your majesties, we have a table all set up for you to enjoy the view. " Freeza said as he lead Goku and

Vegeta over the bushes to where the rest of the villains were waiting.

      Before the two saiyajins stood a huge round table with chairs all around it. There was a fairly large heart-shaped

hole cut in the middle of the table with two chairs snuggly fit inside it. The chairs facing inwards and in the direction of

the far off fusions dangling over the gigantic boiling, bubbling pot.

      " Come, come! Sit down, enjoy the show! Infact, you are the show! So enjoy yourselves and have a seat at the chairs

of honor, hmm? " Freeza motioned for them to get into the two chairs in the middle of the table, " Don't mind it if you have

to walk overtop the table, it's not mine anyway. "

      Goku hopped ontop of the table, followed by an uneasy Vegeta; who was starting to notice a few more sinister changes

in the appearance of the villians around him due to the curse. The ouji stood at the edge of the 'heart' and looked down into

it.

      " Kakarrotto there's no way we can both fit in there without you getting your kaka-germs smushed all over me. "

      " That's the point. " Freeza injected. Vegeta paled, shuddering. He glanced about the further reaches of his field

of vision.

      ::Hurry up, Onna!!:: he mentally shouted as he slipped into the chair next to Goku. The larger saiyajin smiled

comfortingly at him.

      " Do not worry, extra little Veggie, **I will protect you and make sure nobody hurts your sweet lil Veggie-body. "**

Goku gave him a quick hug, seeing his version of Vegeta due to the vibration of helplessness the ouji had been giving off a

few moments ago. The villians all sat down at chairs around the table with Freeza at the head. Vegeta turned his attention

nervously to the various banners around them ranging from "Welcome, Mr. & Mrs. Oujisama" to ones that were more blantent such

as "Peasant-lover", "Royal-love-toy", and "Yaouji". Vegeta still visibly whinced at at the biggest sign of all which read

"Kakarrotto's Koibito" with a picture of the ouji beneath it. Many other signs were merely pictures or mock-drawings of the

two saiyajins. As an added personal joke, all the signs were written in Vegeta's homeplanet language of saiyago, causing Goku

to be unable to read a word of the various romantically-implied insult/remarks pointed at one or both of them. Some of the

signs strayed away from even the saiyajins relationship and were flat out insults pointed at either Goku or Vegeta on how

they would suffer for killing those who had written those particular signs. Several of these were death-threats. Vegeta

gulped.

      " Veggie what's that sign say? " Goku asked, pointing to one of the signs. Vegeta flushed bright red at the words and

shook it off.

      " Kakarrotto, nevermind the signs. Infact, forget about them! " Vegeta laughed nervously. He went into serious mode,

" Kakarrotto. I want you to keep your cool. If we just breeze through this without losing our tempers I'm sure it'll work out

oh-kay and we can come away from this with the least amount of mental-trama possible. "

      Goku blinked, confused, " Uh, oh-kay Veggie. "

      Freeza stood up from the table and pushed in his chair. He coughed a bit to clear his throat, " Now, Mr. and Mrs.

Oujisama, greetings. We're all very happy to have you both here today to witness a possible end to both of your little

babies. "

      Goku whimpered at the sight of the two fusions hanging over the pot. Vegeta looked over at them as well and had to

do a double-take to see the fact that to him the fusions looked like they were chibis no older than Goten. He tried to shake

it off.

      " However, there IS a way to prevent their imminent demise. Unfortunately this same course of action could hasten

their death as well. It all depends on HOW you both answer a few, simple, questions. " Freeza smirked evilly, " Every time

you answer a question with a lie, Cell over here will send a small amount of ki in the direction of the rope above your two

children. Since each lie causes the rope to be zapped thinner, the more lies you let out of your mouths, the closer and

closer your beloved little babies that you both cherish so much; will get to falling into that big vat of boiling liquid and

DIE! "

      " AHHHAHA! " Goku shrieked, nearly ready to leap out of his seat and go flying off to save the fusions right now.

      " You leave before you answer the questions and we'll send a big enough blast of ki to not only send them falling,

but also fry them both to a crisp in the process. Judging from their ki they seem to be sleeping as well. How quaint. "

Freeza said, then turned back to Goku, " Now sit down 'Mrs. Oujisama' you don't want to be too hasty you know. "

      " Kakarrotto! " Vegeta whispered loudly, tugging on Goku's gi and trying to get him back into his seat, " Just sit

down. If they keep looking over there they'll spot Onna and catch her and then we're REALLY done for! "

      Goku looked back at the extra-kawaii-due-to-his-hallucination, ouji and pouted, then plopped himself down in the

seat, " Buh Veggie-- "

      " If we keep their attention away from that end of the, uh, ground here then it'll give Onna more time to get to them

. " Vegeta said, sensing Chi-Chi's ki slowly getting closer towards the huge pot and the fusions.

      ::What about the questions, Veggie?::

      ::We ignore them. Find a way around the answers. You know--::

      ::--you mean "cheat", Veggie? Oh I don't like to cheat, Veggie:: Goku thought, worried.

      ::I MEAN, whenever they ask us a question, we avoid answering it by changing the subject, agreed? "

      ::You got it, Veggie!:: Goku gave him a cheerful thumbs up.

      Freeza walked over towards Goku's side of the heart, " So, Son Goku, how long have you known your little friend here?

" he asked, snickering.

      " Hey! Is that a bird? " Goku said cheerfully, looking upward obliviously.

      Freeza sweatdropped, " This is gonna take a while. "

      " This is gonna take a REAL long while. " Chi-Chi muttered as she observed where the fusions hung from behind a large

tree and a few bushes, " How am I gonna fly up there fast enough to get to them without those morons seeing me! " she said,

frustrated as she stared up at the fusions, then suddenly noticed something very odd, specifically, the buttons and string

as facial features on the duo. Chi-Chi gawked as it hit her, " Plushies...they're not really those crazy half-oujis, those

are STUFFED TOYS! "

      " And you're under arrest! " a voice said from beside her. Chi-Chi looked down to see a pair of handcuffs now on her

wrists. She glanced upward to see Gogeta grinning Son-style at her, " You have the right to remain silent! Anything you do or

say can be used against you in a court of law! "

      " YOU! " Chi-Chi snapped, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE INSTEAD OF UP THERE?! AND WHY ARE YOU ARRESTING ME!!! "

      " Shh! Hey lady, be quiet! We're both planning on attacking Freeza when he's got his guard down. Besides Enma already

made an order that until we get Freeza that all citizens are banned from being within so many yards of here! " Vejitto

snapped quietly.

      " ...neither of you seriously know who I am, do you? " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " ...not really, no. " Vejitto fumbled for an answer.

      " Can I still arrest her anyway? " Gogeta asked his brother.

      " YOU IDIOTS! IT'S ME, CHI-CHI! "

      " Chi-Chi? " Vejitto gawked, rubbing his eyes in surprise.

      " Hey, it IS Onna! " Gogeta said, narrowing his eyes to get a better look. He beamed, " I arrested Onna! Hooray for

me!!! " he cheered happily.

      " Well now that you know who I am, do you mind taking the handcuffs off? " Chi-Chi asked, sweatdropping.

      " You know I always had this sinking feeling she'd end up in h.f.i.l. this time. " Vejitto said to Gogeta, who nodded

. Chi-Chi fell over.

      " I'M NOT DEAD! I'M HERE WITH GOKU AND THE OUJI TO SAVE YOU TWO!! " she exclaimed.

      " OH. " they both said in unison.

      " Well, we didn't really need saving, but thanks anyway! " Vejitto said cheerfully, shaking her hand.

      " What do you MEAN you didn't need help being saved! " Chi-Chi shouted, " WE'RE ALL RISKING LIFE AND DEATH OUT HERE

FOR YOU TWO HALF-OUJI-SPAWNED CREATURES AND **NOW YOU SAY YOU DON'T NEED HELP!! "**

      " NOW I know why I didn't recognize you, you have hair! " Gogeta chirped randomly. Chi-Chi looked at him in disbelief

.

      " I've ALWAYS had hair, Ouji-spawn #2. " she said, cocking an eyebrow.

      " He means your missing that big black ball on the back of your head. " Vejitto said, pointing to his own head.

      " You mean my bun? "

      " No...I mean that big black ball on the ba-- "

      " --that's what it's called. "

      " Nuh-uh, that's what you call your butt. What I said was-- "

      " --A BUN IS A TYPE OF HAIRSTYLE YOU NITWIT! " Chi-Chi snapped, then groaned, " What's with you two, you're both in

Goku-mode today. I mean, I normally prefer that to when you two act more Oujish, but somehow I don't think that's exactly

going to help us save Goku and the Ouji now, is it? "

      " Kaasan and Toussan are here! " Vejitto yelped, it suddenly hitting him.

      " Yes, Freeza has them trapped inside that table over there, see? They came to save you. " she pointed over to the

table that was surrounded by Freeza and his co-horts.

      " Mommy.. " Vejitto squeaked out in a worried whimper, then quickly snapped back into a vegeta-like attitude, " OOH!

Wait'll I get my hands on Freeza this time I'll beat him up so bad that he'll have such terrible brain-damage that he won't

even be able to add 2 + 2 without gettin a braincramp! "

      " Heehee, braincramp. " Gogeta giggled. He paused and examined the two saiyajins for a moment, then grinned, " HEY!

They're both in compact oozaru! I can do that! " he chirped, then let out a blast of ki large enough to transform without

anyone noticing. Reddish-brown fur popped out all over his arms, back, and legs--which were unable to be seen beneath his

pants. His tail's brown fur also changed to the tint that was all over parts of his body now.

      Chi-Chi gawked, then turned to Vejitto, " What about you? "

      Vejitto coughed once to divert attention away from himself, then looked away.

      " Oh, he tried once and he didn't get it right and now he's afraid to try it again. " Gogeta explained.

      " Why? " Chi-Chi blinked, surprised.

      Gogeta whispered to her, " It came out an un-natural color. "

      Chi-Chi let out a few chuckles in Vejitto's direction, " Oh, hahaha, I bet I know what, haha, color it is. "

      " STOP TALKING ABOUT ME WHEN I'M STANDING RIGHT OVER HERE! " Vejitto exclaimed, a large sweatdrop on the side of his

head, " I probably just did it wrong, or I didn't compress my ki enough or something. Saiyajin fur isn't supposed to be that

color! "

      " Pink? " Chi-Chi smirked. Vejitto's face instantly paled.

      " Why did you say pink? TELL ME! " he demanded.

      Chi-Chi shushed him, then motioned the fusions to quietly follow her back towards the bushes behind the table. The

two fusions peeked through a few small holes in the bushes.

      Gogeta made an o form with his mouth, enlightened, " Oh! So that's who he gets it from. Mommy has pink fur. " he

said, motioning to Goku. He let out a few giggles and looked back at Vejitto with a michevious grin on his face, " Looks like

you didn't mess up the first time after all. Heehee, *pink*. " he looked back towards their parents, " Not even dark-pink or

maroon-pink. It's like, little-girl pink. HAHA--oww! " he twitched after Vejitto bopped him over the head while laughing,

" That wasn't very nice you know! "

      Vejitto snorted.

      " Hey, hey Jitto, why don't you try it again. Maybe it won't turn out pink this time after all. " Gogeta said with

encouragement in his voice.

      Vejitto blinked at him, then smiled, " Alright. " he let a burst of power come forth, causing fur to sprout out of

his limbs and around his chest area as well. Vejitto looked down and sweatdropped to see the same pink fur as before. He

visibly twitched, " KUSO! "

      " HAHAHAHAHA!! " Gogeta was rolling on the floor with laughter, " ~*PINK*~! HAHA! "

      " It's not funny! Majin Buu was pink! " Vejitto snapped, annoyed.

      " That's what Goku said. " Chi-Chi replied.

      " Yeah! And, and, that fat henchman of Freeza's, Dodoria--he was pink. And, and, Piccolo has pink elbows and knees! "

he added, then noticed Gogeta still laughing on the floor. Vejitto glared, then powered back down to normal.

      Gogeta pouted, " Aw... "

      " I'm not going to stand around here and have you point and laugh at me for being...."pink" furred. " Vejitto said

with slight disgust at the word pink.

      " Where did you two learn how to do that anyway? " Chi-Chi asked.

      " Compact oozaru? We know about it from Kaasan's-- "

      " --Toussan's " Gogeta corrected with his own opinon.

      " --Kaasan's memories that we each have in our heads along with Toussan's. " Vejitto went back to explaining, " That

and we've made friends with quite a few of the other saiyajins that were banished down here after they died in Bejito-sei's

explosion. From what we've seen there's a lot more saiyajins in h.f.i.l. than in heaven. "

      " We do guard duty there from time-to-time too! " Gogeta grinned.

      " Yeah, and you'll never believe who made up there first. " Vejitto said with a chuckle.

      " Who? " Chi-Chi looked at him curiously.

      " Remember that entire village of type 3 saiyajins, you know, there was like over 100 of them and they all looked

like Goku but thanks to hearing from him his explaination of Vegeta they all got starry-eyed and then Vege--Toussan later

found them and brought them back to the castle but they all turned out obsessed, dominating, and competitive with each other

over who would get to be Toussan's "#1" until later on when he and Kaasan kicked them all out of the castle? " Gogeta rattled

off. Chi-Chi paled.

      " They're ALL up-- "

      " --yeah. "

      " --every single one of-- "

      " --yup. "

      " Apparently when the planet was blown up and Enma looked over his list of the villagers good vs bad deeds, 99% of

everything they'd done in life was good. " Vejitto explained, " The 1% had something to do with over-affection leading them

to become dominating over those around them. I dunno, I didn't really pay that much attention. "

      " Dear God, if the Ouji ever DID make it up to heaven... " Chi-Chi trailed off, then started snickering to herself,

" You know what, haha, this must be the first time I've actually wanted to have him end up "up there". " she said as she

imagined a terrified-looking Vegeta being surrounded by the 100-some Goku-look-a-like villagers staring at him with eager,

sneaky grins on their faces while she lay contently under a far off tree in her own Goku's arms, " Yup! I think that would

work out just fine! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully. Gogeta and Vejitto sweatdropped at her thought-bubble, " Well, that's enough

of that. You're both safe. No Gokus was harmed in the making of this daydream; now let's go save my Go-chan and the Ouji! "

she said, heading towards the bushes behind Freeza. She paused, then lamely walked back to them, " Do you mind removing the

handcuffs already? "

      " Aw.... " Gogeta pouted, taking them off, " Can I still arrest you later? " he said eagerly.

      " Whadda you think? " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " No, huh. " the saiyajin frowned.

      " Now hurry up! Let's try to save them BEFORE the Ouji goes senile, alright? " Chi-Chi groaned.

      " Aye-aye ma'am! " the fusions saluted Chi-Chi, then marched past her. She sweatdropped.

      " You know the sad part is I can't even tell if they were joking with me or not. "

      " Listen Son Goku, if you avoid the question one more time I SWEAR I'LL--I'LL-- " Freeza said, getting frustrated

with the large saiyajin. One of Freeza's lackey's tugged on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Freeza paused and

a big smirk appeared on his face instead of the previous emotion of raging anger, " Son Goku, if you answer the question,

you will be rewarded with a cookie. "

      " Cookie? " Goku's eyes lit up. Vegeta froze.

      " Kakarrotto--Kakarrotto forget the cookie! " he exclaimed.

      Freeza snapped his fingers and several henchman came forth wheeling what looked to be the universe's largest

chocolate-chip cookie.

      " Cooooooooooooooooooooooooookie. " Goku drooled at the sight of the pastry; his stomach growling with a craving

hunger.

      " Now. Son Goku. How long have you known our royal little friend here. " Freeza pointed to Vegeta, then motioned one

of his lackeys wearing protective rubber gloves to throw a chunk of the cookie into Goku's mouth.

      Goku happily ate it, then sat back, more relaxed, " I feel like I've known my sweet lil-lil Veggie for-ever. " he

sighed dreamily. Vegeta felt his face heat up.

      " And what about YOU, Vegeta? " Freeza snickered.

      " 22 years. " Vegeta said quickly, trying to smack the redness from his face by looking downward and smacking both

sides of his head with his hands.

      " Really it's only been that long? " Goku said, surprised, " I thought it was more than that. "

      " It feels longer to you because in otherworld time moves a lot faster even though you don't age. " Vegeta said,

halfway to getting the glow to fade from his face.

      " Ohhhh, I know. I've missed so much Veggietime during those 7 years I am so sorry little Veggie. " the larger

saiyajin gave Vegeta a hug, then let go, " If there is anything Veggie ever needs me to do for him all he has to do is ask me

and I'll do it for him. " Goku patted the ouji's hands.

      " Please stop that. You're weirding me out. " Vegeta said, his cheeks flushing red as he pulled his hands away.

      " ... " Goku blinked cluelessly, " Oh-kay Veggie! " he said happily, " I will not pat little Veggie's hands unless

asked by little Veggie to do so! " he smiled, then grabbed one of Vegeta's hands and held, then squeezed it tightly. The ouji

sweatdropped.

      " Baka. "

      " Aw, isn't that cute. " Recoome poked fun at them, " Vegeta finally got himself a girlfriend. "

      " Kakarrotto I swear if you don't let go of my hand right now I shall rip it right off of it's socket. I MEAN IT. "

Vegeta gritted through his teeth.

      " Aw, no you don't Veggie! " Goku said, letting go and pointing his pointer finger upward, " And I know that because

little Veggie would never cause harm to me in any way possible because he luvs me SO! "

      " He DOES, DOES he? " Freeza smirked in Vegeta's direction, then turned towards him instead of Goku, " Vegeta, is

Son Goku here special to you? "

      Vegeta glanced over at Goku who was staring at him with big sparkily eyes. The ouji sweatdropped.

      " All those under my rule are special to me. " Vegeta said boastfully.

      " Hai! But I'm the most specialist of all! " Goku chirped.

      " Is he, Vegeta? " Freeza asked.

      " ... "

      " Vegeta? "

      " ... "

      " VEGETA! "

      " ... "

      Freeza snorted, then elbowed Cell who shot a fairly large blast of ki at the sting, severing several parts of it.

Goku let out a shriek and Vegeta paled.

      " Vegeta, if I ordered you to hit Son Goku as hard as you could right now, would you do it? " Freeza said, changing

the subject in order to calm down.

      " No. " Vegeta said bluntly.

      " And why not. "

      " BECAUSE I don't take orders from YOU anymore. AND I don't punish my peasants unless they do something terribly

wrong. " Vegeta said, then glanced over at Goku who was grinning stupidly at him, " ...and that doesn't happen very often. "

      " Well, then how about a kiss for your princess over there, hmm? " Freeza said, " I mean, you being in such a

generous and kind-hearted mood and all, Vegeta. "

      Goku raised his arm, " I'm not allowed to smooch Veggie according to one of Chi-chan's laws that says if I even try

to smooch Veggie I can be punished by being locked away in my room without any Veggie-contact for up to two whole months. "

      " "Veggie-contact"? " Freeza looked questioningly.

      Vegeta sighed, " That means Kakarrotto couldn't spar with me, play with me, eat with me,-- "

      " --sleep with hi--YAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! " Jeice started only to have a huge

blast of ki from Vegeta's hand fry him to a crisp.

      " Oops. " Vegeta said in a mock-innocent fashion.

      " VEGGIE! You can't kill dead people!! ::They'll disappear from existance altogether!:: " Goku chided him. Vegeta

blinked in surprise at Goku's thought.

      " Really? "

      " YES, really! "

      " Well, Freeza's next. " Vegeta smirked, cracking his knuckles.

      " VEGGIE NO! ::Our fusion-babies! REMEMBER!:: he motioned to where Gogeta and Vejitto were "tied up" at the moment.

      Vegeta mentally cursed in his native language, ::Fine! As soon as Onna gets them out of there, THEN I zap Freeza into

oblivion!:: the ouji corrected.

      ::Where IS Chi-chan? Shouldn't she have gotten there by now? Even with the fact that she is a lil slower runner than

we are?:: Goku thought, starting to get worried.

      ::Baka Onna, I bet she decided to run off and desert us!::

      Goku gasped, ::Oh NO, Veggie! Chi-chan would never do that! She's not a bad person, her brain's just getting old!::

      ::Yes she would! Peh, do you REALLY think she cares about going to save our "fusion-babies"? Of course not! Dooming

them just means she'll have two less "ouji-related problems" to deal with. And she knows you can teleport yourself out of

here easily along with me. And if that's really what happened to her then we HAVE to answer Freeza's baka questions. But I

want you to give him the vaguest answers possible::

      ::O--Oh-kay Veggie:: Goku mentally replied.

      " Son Goku, as much as I'm sure you and Vegeta enjoy staring at each other, I need you to answer a question. " Freeza

chuckled at them.

      " We weren't STARING at each other. " Vegeta growled, a red line over his nose.

      " Yeah! We were having a mental conversation with each other! " Goku said defensively. He smiled, " That means I was

talking with Veggie through our heads. We can do that. "

      " Can you. " Freeza looked mildly interested.

      " Kakarrotto's always had pretty high psychic abilities in contrast to his actual intellegence. ::AND thanks to those

baka portara earrings and their baka fusion!:: " he mentally added in annoyance.

      " A mind reader, huh? " Freeza smirked.

      Goku nodded happily, " Sorta. "

      " Can you tell all of us here at the table what Vegeta thinks of you? "

      The little ouji froze, then bit his lip, wondering what Goku was going to say.

      " Well... " Goku started, " little Veggie loves me a whole bunch! E--even though he sometimes thinks I'm a lil

oblivious-n-stupid, he'd do anything for me just like I'd do anything for him! And right now what he wants to do for me is to

help me save our babies and dispel all those mean rumors your spreading about us! "

      " Aww, isn't that touching. " Freeza mocked, then turned to Vegeta and transformed back into the huge, scary monster

the ouji's hallucination had seen earlier. Vegeta felt nervous sweat drip down his face, " Don't you think so, Vegeta? "

      The ouji gulped slightly as to not allow Freeza to see it.

      Freeza glanced back over at Goku, " Son Goku, are you REALLY Vegeta's oujo? "

      " No. " the larger saiyajin looked downward, frowning.

      " And why DO you want his oujo? "

      " B--because,....because in this alternate future in a 100 years I end up as Veggie's oujo and future Veggie treated

future me so wonderfully and was so nice to future me and bought him all sortsa beautiful stuff and took such good care of

him and gave him the most delicious food ever....and he was NEVER mean or grumpy at all. Future Veggie's the sweetest, most

understanding person I've ever met. He takes future me on trips all over the universe too! And that's why I wanna be Veggie's

oujo,....because it's the highest honor Veggie could ever give you. If I were Veggie's oujo, he'd treat me even better than

he does now. And that's sayin' a whole lot. " Goku sighed contently.

      Freeza stood there, gawking at him. A few of the villains across the table were starting to cry at Goku's touching

answer. Freeza glared momentarily and sent huge ki blasts at them, frying the other end of the table to a crisp.

      " You mean, you want to be Vegeta's princess not because of romantic terms, but because you think he'll treat you

nicer!? " Freeza stared in disbelief.

      " Oh MUCH nicer! " Goku nodded happily, " Future Veggie was sooOOOoooOOOOoOOOoo NICE! He even let me eat chocolate

when I used his bathtub and present Veggie NEVER lets me shower or bathe in his house and Chi-chan says I'm not allowed to

eat candy when I'm in our tub! "

      Vegeta blinked, " You mean all I have to do is let you eat candy in my bathroom and you'll stop going on about this

"oujo" thing? " he beamed.

      " Heck no! " Goku chirped, " I got plenty'a other reasons! And besides all I gotta do is wait for the day sometime

between now and 100 years from now when Veggie decides to let me be the oujo! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " I knew it was too good to be true. "

      " Heh-heh, almost there. " a voice from behind the bushes snickered as he watched Freeza pace past Goku and Vegeta,

almost to the end of the table.

      " You have a very interesting mind, Son Goku. " Freeza commented, " Vegeta, I hear you both have a unique bond--

through your right ear and Son Goku's left ear--due to the, portara fusion. " he motioned to where Vejitto was hanging next

to Gogeta, " Doesn't that make him your oujo anyway? "

      " NO. Being given a royal saiyajin title is a hard task and it takes several different steps. Besides, Bulma's

already halfway there so she's technically my oujo...with the exception of the last two steps in which, because of our

difference in physical strength, would probably kill her if I attempted it. "

      " I'm stronger than Veggie! " Goku said excitedly, " Veggie wouldn't kill me by teaching me how to do the steps! "

      " NO WAY! I'M NOT TEACHING YOU ANY OF IT!! " Vegeta snapped angrily, " YOU'RE NOT MY OUJO AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO

**BE** MY OUJO! YOU WERE BORN AS ONE OF MY PEASANTS AND THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING TO STAY! I CAN'T HAVE **KAKARROTTO** AS MY OUJO

!! "

      Goku's shoulders slumped and his eyes began to water in heartbreak. Vegeta faltered for a moment.

      " Oh Veggie... " Goku sniffled, hurt, " Doesn't Veggie luv me? "

      " Aww... " all the villains at the table said in mock-sympathy, making the larger saiyajin ache even more and adding

more guilt to the ouji.

      " Yes Vegeta, don't you "luv" him? After all those nice things he said about you too? " Freeza snickered.

      " KAKARROTTO CAN'T BE MY OUJO! " Vegeta yelled at the icejin, then nearly fell over when he heard the larger saiyajin

starting to sob into his hands.

      " He said you'd do anything for him. Anything to make him happy. And now you're crushing his heart in the palm of

your hand before all of us. Isn't that amusing. " Freeza laughed, " You know, that makes him a liar, Vegeta. " he said as

Cell powered up another ki blast and shot it at the ropes, destorying the majority of them. Goku screamed at the sight and

Vegeta yelped in horror, " Your poor, poor princess. Poor sweet Kakarrotto. "

      Goku whinced and Vegeta glared at Freeza. He got up off the chair and started walking across the table towards him.

Goku watched in confusion. Vegeta burst into ssj2 and grabbed a surprised Freeza by the throat.

      " You listen here! Just because I haven't given Kakarrotto the "grand honor" of being my oujo doesn't mean I don't

care! I care for all my subjects, all my peasants. But I do..love, Kakarrotto. He is by far my favorite peasant of the whole

kingdom. But he has no idea as to the extent of exactly WHAT a saiyajin oujo does. And apparently, neither do you. " he

squeezed Freeza's throat tighter as he formed a ball of ki in his hands, " Oh, and by the way, nobody calls him Kakarrotto,

but me. Got it? " Vegeta gave a content little smile, which quickly turned back to rage and the ouji sent the ki blast

directly at Freeza. The icejin flew into the air. He struggled to stop his trajectory when all of a sudden another ki blast

came from beneath him. Freeza looked down to see a ki-cuff around his neck connected to what looked like one of the largest

ki ball and chains connected to it. He twitched and waved a pitiful goodbye before the heavy weight yanked him back down to

the floor at incredible speed.

      A second figure lept out of the bushes near the first one and grabbed Goku and Vegeta, teleporting them back behind

the bushes while the first one sent a huge blast of ki that trapped the entire group of villains and their table with a ki

shield.

      The two still slightly disoriented saiyajins looked up to see Gogeta grinning down at them, " HELLO! " he dropped

Goku and Vegeta to the floor.

      " GOGGIE AND JI-CHAN! " Goku squealed, " You are SAFE! " he glomped the two fusions, " We were all so worried about

you! "

      " Heee~~! " they both grinned son-style back at him.

      " Wait a--then what are THOSE! " Vegeta pointed back to the two figures hanging over the pot of boiling liquid.

      Vejitto teleported and grabbed them, then teleported back to Vegeta and the others, " PLUSHIES WITH SOME OF OUR KI

INSIDE! "

      " Aww, Ji-chan they are so cute! " Goku poked the plushies, " And they look just like you & Goggie. "

      " We worked very hard on them. " Gogeta said proudly, taking his own plushie and giving it a hug, " They were gonna

be decoys while we snuck up from behind and trapped the bad guys! "

      " But, what about us? " Goku blinked, confused.

      " We didn't know you were coming. " Vejitto explained, " But thanks for comin to save us anyways! Nice t-shirt,

mommy! " he gave Vegeta at thumbs up.

      " It doesn't say mommy, it says daddy! " Gogeta retorted.

      " NO, it says MOMMY! "

      " I'm not wearing a t-shirt. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Veggie was cursed earlier today. " Goku said, " Everybody sees what they think he looks like in their head. "

      " Wow, and our only change was the title of a non-existant t-shirt? " Vejitto said, slightly disappointed, " I

thought I had a better imagination than that. "

      " Oh yeah, well you two still look like chibis to me. " Vegeta said dryly.

      " Veggie's affected by it too. " Goku explained.

      " We really look all cute-n-chibi, Toussan? " Gogeta smiled eagerly up at him; well, to Vegeta's hallucination he

appeared to be looking up instead of down at him.

      " I wish our lil fusion-babies really WERE all cute-n-chibified! " Goku clasped his hands together.

      " YEAH! " Gogeta cheered while Vejitto face-faulted.

      " I dunno.. " he looked wary of the idea.

      " You'd get lotsa free pastries and candy and snacks! " Gogeta added.

      " YEAH! " Vejitto cheered the same way Gogeta just had.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Well, you're not. "

      " Isn't anybody going to say anything to me? " Chi-Chi asked, a large sweatdrop on the side of her head.

      " By the way, Goggie, nice fur! " Goku smiled.

      " Thanks! " Gogeta said happily, " Jitto can go compact oozaru too, but he's embarassed cuz his fur is pink! "

      " You poor kid. " Vegeta said to Vejitto, seriously feeling sorry for him, " ...you can try dying it red or brown or

orange or something like that. "

      " Would that work? " Vejitto asked, interested.

      " Yeah. " Vegeta replied.

      Vejitto powered up to compact oozaru for a moment, then stared at himself, sickened. He beamed eagerly at Vegeta,

" I'll do it! Let's go find ourselves a store that sells hair-dye! " he looked over at Goku, " You wanna dye your fur a

non-pink color too, Toussan? "

      " But I'm just starting to like it. " Goku pouted. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Fine! Stay *pink*, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grumbled. He and the fusions powered back down to normal form.

      Goku looked at his arms, " What about me? "

      " Just relax and clear your large, empty, kaka-mind for a moment. "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku nodded, then relaxed the focus he had to use on the form and the fur eventually disappeared until

he was also back to normal, " Haha! I am pink no longer, little Veggie! "

      " Good. " Vegeta said bluntly, " Now let's get out of here. "

      " Yes. This place is starting to get a little too creepy for its own good. " Chi-Chi muttered, then looked over at

Vegeta and Goku, " You're lucky I found them! Who knows what sick things that evil gender-yet-to-be-decided icejin would've

made you do! "

      " Thank u Chi-chan! " Goku gave her a hug, then walked with her while hugging and glanced over to Vegeta, " Hey

Veggie, was what you said to Freeza true? Do you really luv me? "

      Vegeta twitched, going bright red, " Yes, I really "luv" you. " he spat out, then panicked, " But-in-a-platonic-way,-

-of-course!!! "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, grinning at him.

      " Yeah it BETTER be in a platonic way, that's for sure. " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      " Heehee, YEAH! " Goku said happily, " ...hey Veggie, what's plate-tonic mean? " he tilted his head in a happy,

clueless way.

      Vegeta slapped himself on the forhead, " Nevermind, Kakarrotto. Just forget it. " he groaned.

      " Aww, I could NEVER forget how much Veggie wuvs me! " Goku teased him, grabbing the ouji's left cheek and pinching

it, " Heehee! "

      " CUT IT OUT! " Vegeta snapped, embarassed.

      " Lalalalala, " Goku sang, not paying attention to Vegeta's yelling and instead hopped up so it looked like Chi-Chi

was giving him a piggyback ride. She let out a small yelp and felt her legs quake from the weight.

      " Goku..get off! "

      " But I like it here. " he pouted, then grinned at Vegeta, " Unless VEGGIE wants to give me a ride on his back. "

      Chi-Chi froze, then noticed the smirk on Vegeta's face, " NO! No no no no no! Goku--let's just switch places. "

      " K! " Goku said, then teleported off of her and reappeared infront of her. He picked Chi-Chi up and trotted in a

horse-like way towards the secret exit which led back to Enma's desk. Chi-Chi hugged onto him tightly, happy.

      " So what's going to happen to Freeza and the others now? " Vegeta asked, curious.

      Vejitto pulled out what looked like a little cell-phone and hit several buttons, " NOW I call the regular police and

they come to the scene of the crime to hall them a-way to jail! "

      " You know I never did get to see what Freeza was hallucinating of me. " Vegeta thought outloud, then grimaced,

" I'm not sure I even want to after all that. "

      " Aw, don't worry extra-little Veggie! " Goku said, " Besides I have the BEST Veggie-illusion of all! " he said,

proud of himself, " No one can top "extra-little, super-kawaii" Veggie! "

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped as he opened the door up the stairs back to Enma's office. He turned to the two

fusions, who had stopped walking about 2 feet behind them. Vegeta put his hands on his hips, " WELL? Are you coming or not? "

      " But we can't just leave our work just like that. " Gogeta said sadly.

      " You just captured by Freeza! And besides you two don't belong down here anyway, think of it as a break. " Vegeta

shrugged, then turned to Vejitto, " And you want to get rid of your kaka-colored fur, right? "

      Vejitto burst into compact oozaru and gave Goku a slightly annoyed look. Goku giggled back at him. Vejitto turned

back to Vegeta, " Yes, yes I do. " he powered back down.

      " Good. Now hurry up; I have to get back to the lookout and see if Bulma and Dende have found a way to cure this

stupid curse already. After we do that we'll all go back to Capsule Corp and you two can pick out your own rooms to stay in."

Vegeta said. The fusions smiled and teleported to where the others were.

      " You mean little Veggie is inviting our sweet lil-lil fusion-babies to live with us? " Goku said, elated, " WOW!

Veggie just gained another 1,000 points on my "favorite people" meter! "

      " You're keeping track?! " Chi-Chi said in disbelief.

      " Hai! I gotta chart & everything! " Goku grinned up at her, " I drew it myself! "

      " Is 1,000 points a lot, Kaka-chan? " Vegeta tilted his head curiously.

      " EEEE! Veggie gets another 400 points just for that cute lil Veggie-headtilt he did just now! " Goku said in awe.

      Vegeta flashed an evil grin at Chi-Chi, who's bottom left eyelid twitched.

      " Veggie gets minus 1/8th of a point for creeping out Chi-chan! " Goku smiled. Chi-Chi face-faulted.

      " WAITAMINUTE! HE GETS 400 POINTS FOR TILTING HIS EVIL LITTLE HEAD BUT HE ONLY GETS DEDUCTED 1/8 OF A POINT FOR

CREEPING ME OUT! WHAT KIND OF MATH SYSTEM ARE YOU USING ON THIS "CHART" ANYWAY! " she demanded.

      " I dunno. I was never very good at math! " Goku grinned.

      The others sweatdropped.

      " Well let's get going then! " Vejitto said happily as they continued their way up the stairs, " Teleporting in or

out of h.f.i.l. is illegal and we got a long way to walk back to Enma's! " he nodded, then broke into a grin, " I'm gonna

get my very own room I can't wait!! " Vejitto pumped a fist in the air.

      " And we get to live with Toussan too! " Gogeta skipped past him and then backwards while watching the others.

      " Hai. I'm not letting the only two heirs to my title stay in this crappy place any longer. " Vegeta nodded, " You

wanna still do some guard duty up above there every once in a while that's fine with me. But not here. You're my children and

you don't belong down here with Cell and Freeza and Ginyu and all those other kusotares! "

      " Aww, Veggie. "

      The ouji sweatdropped and looked over to his left to see Goku smiling musingly at him. Vegeta freaked out and ran

ahead a couple steps.

      " I luv it when you're so nice to our lil fusion-babies like you are right now. It is very admirable. " the larger

saiyajin sighed.

      Chi-Chi bobbed him on the head, " Goku snap out of it! "

      Goku sweatdropped, " Ohhh...sorry Chi-chan. "

      " Better. "

      " OHHH! It's HOPELESS! " Bulma groaned as she slammed her head down onto the book she was reading, " There's

absolutely no spell or sign in any of these entire books that can help us! How am I gonna explain this to Vegeta when he gets

back! "

      " HI! " a happy voice came from across the room. Bulma sweatdropped to see, Goku, Chi-Chi, the fusions, and Vegeta

standing there.

      " Well, we're about to find out. " Dende mumbled.

      " So, I assume all is well and you've found a foolproof spell that will remove the curse from me, eh? " Vegeta

boasted as he proudly walked towards the table.

      " Oh God... " Bulma's eyes bulged out of her head as she stared downward at the book.

      " Well.....aren't you going to tell me how you've miraculously solved my problem and saved the day? " the ouji

cocked an eyebrow.

      " Ugh, Vegeta, I--- " Bulma looked up, " --hey what are Vejitto and Gogeta doing here? "

      " Oh. They're going to be living at Capsule Corp from now on. They're the only two heirs to my throne and title of

the saiyajin no ouji. They're demi-oujis, if you will. " he explained, " And after THIS particular little incident the last

place they belong in is h.f.i.l. "

      " Wow Vegeta, that's pretty nice of you. " Bulma said, impressed.

      " Heh. " Vegeta grinned.

      " Haha, I know.......Veggie **IS ~*nice*~, isn't he? " a still extremely-touched-by-Vegeta's-gesture Goku sighed**

musingly.

      Vegeta's face turned bright red. He twitched for a moment, then shook it off, " Now Bulma, exactly what and where is

this cure of yours? "

      Bulma sighed in a tired, defeated way, " I don't have one. "

      The ouji froze, " C--come again? "

      " There's no cure or reversal spell on this anywhere in the book, Vegeta. " Dende explained, " And we've looked twice

through every single one of them. "

      Vegeta's shoulders slumped forward, " You're kidding. "

      " He's not kidding, Vegeta-kun. " Bulma groaned, " You're stuck this way unless we can find that old woman within the

week. She's probably the only one who knows how to take it off. "

      Vegeta's knees were the next to give way as he slumped down onto them, shocked, " But, but this is the end. The

conclusion of the plotline. Everything's always 99% back to normal by the end of the plotline. WHY AM I NOT BACK TO NORMAL! "

he exclaimed, starting to panic.

      " Maybe this is that 1%. " Bulma suggested.

      " NO! That 1% is those two over there! " he pointed to the fusions, " There HAS to be a way! There's GOT to be a way!

WHAT'S THE USE OF ALL THIS IF I CAN'T GET THE BAKA CURSE LIFTED OFF OF ME!! "

      Bulma looked over at him, " Maybe-- "

      " --maybe? " Vegeta's head tilted up, " HAHA! You said "maybe"! That means you have an idea, doesn't it? A GENIUS of

an idea! "

      " Not really. " Bulma sweatdropped, " I was just thinking, maybe we could stop at the supermarket each day to check

for her. Or stay there for so many hours and take shifts. If she gave you a week Vegeta she's bound to come back during it or

at least once it's over. "

      " You mean WAIT! I can't WAIT! WAITING ACCOMPLISHES **NOTHING**!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " Well it's going to have to do for this time. " Bulma said as-a-matter-of-factly, " We'll start shifts in a few

hours. But first, " she turned to the two fusions, " We have to find a few rooms back at Capsule Corp for your

"heirs to the throne" here. "

      " Heee~~! " Gogeta grinned, " I want a room with a view! "

      " I want a sunroof! " Vejitto chimed in.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " What am I getting myself into.... "

      And so the remaining 6 days and nights came and went, the group swaping turns with who was stationed at the

supermarket on their vigil, but to on avail. It was the next week again and Vegeta almost hated the fact that he had sent to

do the foodshopping again. However Bulma had chosen a non-busy hour of the day to send him and Vegeta hadn't really been

doing much else at the time she asked him. So here he was, back in the same eisle of the supermarket, taking the same package

of iced-tea off the shelf. The ouji had again zoned out, this time in slight depression instead of wild joy. Luckily for him,

this time there had been no one else in the eisle to complain for him to move. Vegeta hopped off the ladder and put the

package in his cart. He stopped and grabbed another package. The fusions had apparently acquired quite a bit of his own

personal tastes in food, which in a household where the little ouji usually was on the low end of the types-of-food-we-should

-buy chain, was a pretty good deal. It had brightened up his spirits a little bit, seeing as now that he had two additional

fans of 'saiyajin food', he could finally buy all the foods that Bulma wouldn't let him because nobody else but him ate.

      Vegeta pushed his cart into the purchasing line. The cash register attendant looked at the food items in the ouji's

cart, surprised.

      " Hey it's you again. Goin for a little more exotic type of products this time, aren't ya. " the attendant said as he

scanned each item.

      Vegeta smirked wryly, " Let's just say I have a few more mouths to feed, and they both agree with my stomach more

than the others do. " he paid for his items and left the store. Vegeta started to pack his things away in the trunk of the

car and sighed.

      " Need a little help with that? "

      " Yeah, sure, knock yourself out. " Vegeta said emotionlessly. He did a double take and looked over to see the old

woman from before, " HA! " he pointed at her victoriously, " HAHA! HA HA HA! " he shouted, startling her. Vegeta grabbed her

by the wrist, " I've got you now! I knew you'd come back! Haha, hahahaha! " the ouji's voice cracked. The old woman cocked an

eyebrow.

      " You know Vegeta you are a nutcase. " she said. The ouji's grin faltered, " But you are not a completely hopeless

nutcase. Your brain I cannot help, that is beyond the powers of the universe. Ah, but your heart. " she easily pulled her

hand out of the surprised ouji's strong tight grip, " You have proved that you do care for others. You are a very responsible

and caring parent and a very odd, yet understanding person. You love your family and most of your friends except that

paranoid woman with the bun along with a few others. The point is-- "

      " --you're going to remove the curse?! " Vegeta said with a psycho-grin on his face that would've made Goku proud.

      The old woman slapped him, " --will you let me finish? " she shook her fist in his face. Vegeta sweatdropped, " The

point is you are deep down a very good person even though you are not very willing to admit it. So if you promise to give me

that large family-size bag of spicy salsa potato chips then I will in exchange remove the curse from your being. "

      " Here! " Vegeta eagerly shoved the bag of chips in her face, then handed her a 200 dollar bill, " And here, you know

what? Buy the entire snack-food eisle, my treat! Haha!...so-you-gonna-remove-the-curse-now? " he bounced up and down.

      " You know you didn't need to add in the $200 dollars. " she said.

      " Oh...can I have it back then? " Vegeta held out his hand. The old woman slapped him again, " Oww! "

      " Don't be stupid. It's mine now and I'm going to keep it. " she shoved it in her pocket, " Like I said, your brain

is beyond the powers of the cosmos to repair, but I shall lift the curse. " the old woman nodded, then held her arm up for

a moment only to put it down several seconds later, " Well, there you go. "

      Vegeta blinked, " That's it? "

      " Sure it is. Go look in the car mirror over there. " she said. Vegeta did so only to see his regular, normal

reflection had once again returned to him, " Not much of a 'bronzed saiyajin god', but you're still cute. " the old gypsy

woman patted him on the shoulder.

      " Is--is it lifted off the others too? I mean, you know, Kakarrotto and Bulma and-- "

      " --yes, them too. " she replied. The old woman put a few of Vegeta's lighter packages into his trunk for him, " Now

if you'll excuse me, Vegeta Oujisama, I'd like to go have my lunch now. " she popped open the back of chips, " The stars say

you have a wonderful future ahead of you. So don't screw it up. "

      Vegeta opened his mouth and turned to her only to see the old woman was now gone again. The ouji felt an eerie

feeling hang around him and shuddered. He decided to quickly pack up the remaining packages into the trunk and backseat of

his car. Vegeta jumped into the drivers seat and sped off.

      " I'm never, ever, EVER, going shopping at THAT supermarket again. " he still felt the cold chill around him. He

glanced up at himself in the mirror and almost-instantly calmed back down. Vegeta smiled, " I can't believe how happy I am to

be able to see myself in the mirror again! " the ouji beamed, " And no more seeing Kakarrotto as Kayka! HAHAHA!...although I

will miss seeing her in real life for a little while....but it's MORE than worth it! OH! And Kakarrotto! I won't have to deal

with him and his "extra-little Veggie" hallucinations anymore either! " he said victoriously, then glanced out at the ships

leaving the dock to his right, " You know, the next big cruise ship leaves in a few hours...maybe I should ask Kakarrotto if

he'd like to go on another little "vacation" with me after all. " Vegeta pulled out his cellphone and dialed Goku's house.

      " Hello? " Goku's voice came on the phone.

      " Greetings, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, his confidence back to full-blast.

      " HI VEGGIE! " the large saiyajin grinned excitedly, " Whatcha doin? "

      " Nothing much. " Vegeta said with a smirk, " Say Kakarrotto, guess where we're going this evening....?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:30 AM 7/13/2003

THE END!!

Chuquita: WHEE!

Goku: (super-happy) TA-DA AND HOO-RAY! For it is the end!

Vegeta: (smirks) And a pretty good ending at that.

Chuquita: (grins at him) See Veggie! I told you I wouldn't let you down!

Goku: (laughs at Veggie) Haha! Yeah you of little faith!

Vegeta: It's "ye", Kakarrotto.

Goku: (tilts his head) "Yeeeeeee?" (smiles) Haha! That's fun to say! YEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee~~~!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) The line went right over your head, didn't it?

Goku: Yes Veggie, yes it did.

Chuquita: Oh that's oh-kay. All I know is this fic is finally finished and I'm very happy about it! I barely had any time

this week to write so I had to power-type today from 37KB to 63KB all today so I can get it done for my usual Monday upload.

(I usually type about 10KB a day)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You were 30KB behind!?

Goku: That's like--(counts fingers) THREE days!

Chuquita: (sheepish grin) I know. BUT I did get some stuff! Like a copy of the second "Legacy of Goku" gba game!

Vegeta: (cocks his eyebrow) How can anyone call that (points to dum-smiling Goku) a "Legacy"?!

Chuquita: The product-makers try to make Son-kun look all-action-hero so more people'll buy the products.

Goku: (happy) I like fish!

Vegeta: (feels bad) That must be some horrible job there.

Chuquita: Personally I'd be quicker to buy something with a stupidly-grinning Goku on it than action-Goku's picture.

Goku: Ooh! I can do an action pose! (waves his arm happily in the air, then goes into action-Goku expression and stares down

Veggie) (to Veggie) (serious mode) You feelin lucky?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...what?

Goku: (breaks back into grin) HEEE~! (to Chu) I can't stay in action-mode too long when there are confused Veggies around,

Chu-sama! (puts his hands on Veggie's cheeks) They just make me wanna SMILE!

Vegeta: (face goes bright red) (looks at either hand on his cheeks) (squeaks out) ...oh God......please make it stop...

Chuquita: (tugs on Son's sleeve) Hey Son-kun, maybe you should let go sometime soon.

Goku: (blinks as Veggie's cheeks start to feel mushier than usual) (takes his hands away) Uh-oh, Veggie's face is meltin.

Vegeta: (twitching)

Chuquita: (pats Goku on the shoulder) Don't worry Son-kun, we all still care about you, and Veggie'll recover in a few

seconds or so.

Goku: (smiles) That's because I'm Veggie's FAVORITE peasant and he luvs me!

Vegeta: ...I can't feel my face.

Chuquita: (to Son) I've finally gotten to the part of the game where you get to play as Veggie, and if you go into Capsule

Corp and speak to Bunni (Bulma's mom) she'll give you an infinate amount of chocolate chip cookies. The BEST PART is when

Veggie gets the cookie, which is bigger than his head, and holds it up over his head with a big happy smile on his face and

a text block appears reading "You recieved a cookie!".

Goku: Awww, (grins at Veggie) so Veggie likes cookies, huh?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (looks at her game) I currently have 22 cookies in my "items" tray. OH! And when you take a cookie out to eat it,

you actually hear Veggie chomping on the cookie!

Goku: (eyes widen)

Chuquita: AND, unlike the first game where to move faster you fly, in this one you jog. But when Veggie jogs into a wall he

grabs his nose and bounces back.

Goku: (eyes widen even more)

Vegeta: (backs up away from him, frightened)

Chuquita: AND Bulma gave Veggie a scouter so you can do all sorts of spying techniques with it like testing ki and seeing

secret maps and getting information on people.

Goku: (trying to restrain himself from launching at Veggie) (digging his fingers into this gi pants) EEEeeeeEEEeeee~~!

Vegeta: (to Chu) You know what, I'm just going to sit on the opposite side of the desk. (moves his chair there)

Chuquita: Umm, alright. (notices Son and scoots away from him a little herself) I did have one freaky moment so far in this

game. You see I, or the game Veggie, is supposed to head to the island where Goku is fighting 19 & 20...well, since I'm now

playing Veggie instead of Gohan or Piccolo, I've been doing the little side-quests and just basically wandering around. One

of the sidequests is to find the 7 runaway nameks so they can be sent to new namek-sei, and the other (which I'll get to

later) is to find 25 golden capsules Dr. Briefs lost (I have 7 or 8 now). But instead of that I decided to go visit Chi-Chi.

Vegeta: As me.

Chuquita: Yes.

Vegeta: (grins) Did you beat Onna up?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Of course not! The second game (unlike the first) disables your fighting powers when you're in the

city or visiting friends and such. I couldn't hit her if I wanted to.

Vegeta: (looks disheartened)

Chuquita: But I DID get to use the scouter to compare your power levels, etc.

Videogame Veggie's current power level: 18, health points: 284/284, ki: 74/74, strength: 22/100, power: 20/100, end: 26/100.

(no idea what "end" means)

Videogame Chi-Chi's current power level: unknown, health points: 29/29, ki: unknown, strength: 5/5, power: 1/1, end: 4/4.

Vegeta: (big grin on his face) WOW, I can kick Onna's butt around the block!! (to Chu) You have just made my day!

Chuquita: When you try to talk to her all she says is "I wish you people would just leave my husband alone!"

Goku: (blinks) But if Veggie had left me alone at that point in time, I would have DIED!

Vegeta: (smirks at Son) Don't worry, Kakarrotto. **I** won't leave you alone. **I** don't obey Onna's insane earth-laws.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) We noticed. (looks at screen) Actually Chi-Chi IS stronger than the majority of humans in the land.

Bulma's only got 22hp, 2 strength, 1 power, and 2 end. (digi-Veggie cruises around a while) Haha! Under Maron's profile it

says "Scouter analysis cannot detct any brain waves. Perhaps the scouter is malfunctioning."

Vegeta: (snickers)

Goku: (thinks) You know neither me OR Veggie ever met her.

Chuquita: You were both in deep space.

Goku: (chirps) Oh yeah!

Chuquita: And in this game (unlike all the other dbz ones I played) you actually get to use the GENKI-DAMA!

Goku: As Veggie?!

Chuquita: No! As you. 'Course I haven't unlocked you yet. You and Mirai are the last ones I have to unlock. I think I might

just go on and fight the androids instead of the sidequests for now and save them for later. They're fun, but I really can't

find the other 5 nameks and I'm pretty sure the only way to get all the golden capsules is just by playing through the game.

Goku: (frowns at digi-Veggie) Digi-Veggie's cute, but he doesn't say much.

Chuquita: Yah, at least when I played as Gohan and Piccolo they at least interacted with the people they talked to. Veggie

just sorta obeys.

Vegeta: (snort) I do not "obey", I agree.

Chuquita: All-n-all it's a really funny game; only thing I dislike is how they once again managed to blot out/skip over

Veggie's pink "badman" t-shirt gag. (to Veggie) They don't show the outfit in this game and in Budokai when they did show it

they lightened your shirt and switched the BRIGHT YELLOW PANTS to a more "manly" dark blue.

Goku: Heeheehee, poor Veggie. (pouts) And people wonder why Veggie's so insecure! People changing stuff about him in games

cuz they're not comfortable with his bright yellow pants or the time he was nakee in that dream I had!

Vegeta: (groans) Please don't bring up that "Kakarrotto sees my bare rump" thing again.

Chuquita: You know they're re-airing the Freeza episodes again starting monday.

Vegeta: ...they did that last summer.

Chuquita: Yah, I was hoping they'd air the Cell ones, since it's been God-knows-how-long since they've aired them, but at

least the show is still on the block. I freaked out when I heard a rumor a while ago saying they were taking it off; but in

the end they kept it. I don't mind if they move it around, I just don't want it on SVES or somethin where CN airs it only

once a week.

Goku: And new episodes with Piccy-san's first appearance are gonna air soon!

Chuquita: I hope they get up to where Chi-Chi re-appears. I wanna see your wedding ep!

Vegeta: (annoyed and suddenly grumpy) I don't.

Goku: (happily) Aw come on Veggie! Why such a meanie all of a sudden! You'll get to see my pretty white suit!

Vegeta: (glares) She TRICKED you! You don't TRICK people into marriage! What kind of romance is that!!!

Goku: ...one with somebody who's good at cooking and somebody who loves to eat, Veggie. :)

Vegeta: (snorts) If I were a girl I wouldn't have tricked you.

Chuquita: Veggie if you were a girl the latter half of dbz would be drastically changed!

Goku: Yeah! Then it wouldn't have been Bulma & Veggie's future son who came to give me medicine. It would've been Bulma &

Yamcha's future son who came to give me medicine.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Goku: (starts to sniffle) And then Veggie'd be all alone and single for the rest of her days, with no one to love and be

with. *sniffle* THAT'S SO SAD!!! (wails)

Vegeta: (twitches) If I were a girl I wouldn't be "Veggie" anyway! Vegeta's a male saiyajin name! I'd just be Geta.

Goku: (wails) POOR GETAAAAAAAA!!! IF SHE EXISTED I WOULD BE COMFORTING HER RIGHT NOW WITH A REALLY BIG HUG!!

Vegeta: (even larger sweatdrop than before)

Chuquita: (tries to change subject) And now without further delay I shall answer any questions the reviewers have left!

To Nekoni: I dunno if Son-kun would actually get hungry enough to use Veggie as a food-source as a cookie-substitute. ^_^;;

BUT the Jitto gag was used in this chapter :)

Vegeta: (narrows eyes at Goku) Yeah, you BETTER not try and use me as a snack-food item.

Goku: (grins) Veggie's so round-n-plump-n-fully-packed.

Vegeta: (eyes widen) What?!

Goku: (happy) I saw that in a looney-tune!

Vegeta: (calms down slightly) Oh....

To Nasiya: Glad you liked the fur gag! You can see Goku's pink-fur in the later half of gt :) (I'm interested in seeing how

the dub sounds) And as for Freeza's vision of Veggie; well that part was sorta left to the imagination. Let's just say it

was probably something very embarassing to Veggie.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Like what?

Chuquita: I have no idea.

Vegeta: (falls over)

To Tomoyo chan: Of course I'll take a look at your fics! :) I've never read Harry Potter but I've seen Card Captor Sakura

back when it aired on WB & CN so I'll check out that one.

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: I agree, Veggie does have a very nice tan :D Hai, Freeza did scare poor Veggie; but Veggie was

saved so all is well :) Veggie tried to be brave even though he was scared.

To Callimogua: So glad people liked the fur gag! Goku's eyes also change color to a yellow tint but so far in this fic I kept

his eyes the same as they are in normal form. Compact oozarus also have this odd eye-shadow that matches their fur that

appears but I'm gonna keep those two parts of it out til I feel more comfortable about it. It makes it look too much like

they're wearing makeup (face-fault).

Vegeta: (nods defiently) And the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI does NOT wear "makeup"!

Goku: Hahaha! Veggie'd look funny in eyeshadow-n-lipstick!

Vegeta: (glares at him)

To TheFireV: It took a while to get Part 3 up because ff.net was having some server troubles last week and it wouldn't even

let me onto the main page, let alone upload the chapter ^_^;;

To pixelgoddess: Welcome new reader! I'm glad you liked it. Actually the fics are loosely connected like a series;

stuff carries over from fic to fic, but you don't need to necessarily need to have read the previous one to understand

what's going on in the current fic :) I don't write lemons though, and I doubt any of my fics'd go beyond PG. Only way it'd

hit PG-13 is if somebody got killed off or something like that. And I don't plan on killing off any of the characters so that

won't happen :)

Vegeta: (thinking outloud) Kill off Onna, you say....

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I didn't say Chi-Chi, Veggie.

Goku: (defensive) YEAH, little Veggie! We're not killin Chi-chan cuz I luv her!

Chuquita: Besides, she's one of the main characters.

Goku: (happily nods) And she cooks good fish!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: And now, before we go, the summary for the next fic.

Goku: (grins) It's a one-shot, one-chapter, short-story!

Chuquita: (smiles) AND my fourth Piccy-fic!

Summary: Piccolo re-re-re-re-attempts to take over the world! Bulma tricks Piccolo into cleaning out her lab for her, but

when Piccolo finds a stopwatch that can literally stop time around him, he decides to use it to his advantage and take over

the planet while everyone else his frozen around him. But what happens when he accidentally breaks the watch while using it?

Will Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo be able to find a way to fix it, or will the entire universe; with their exception of the

trio, be frozen in place forever!

Chuquita: Summary needs a lil tweaking, but you get the basic idea (smiles) Oh! And don't worry, both Veggie & Goku will make

their appearances in this one as they did in my previous three Piccolo one-shots.

Goku: (chirps) Strange but true fact #141! This story is based off a plotline from an old "Twilight Zone" episode; AND

in the summary's original conception, it was little Veggie who had finds the watch!

Chuquita: Hai! But I had way more ideas to put into the fic with it this way. And if it's on time expect it out next monday!

It's end Corner will also have a list of future fics! Not sure if I'll have summaries to go with 'um yet though.

Vegeta: (thinking) Ah, the things I could do with a watch that stops time....(daydreams).....................................

Goku: (pouts) Aww, aren't you gonna let us see what little Veggie is daydreaming, Chu-sama.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) I'd rather not. (to audiance) (happily) Well, see you later everyone! Hope you enjoyed the

fic!

Goku: (waves excitedly) Don't forget to eat your Veggie-tables!

Vegeta: (still daydreaming) Heh-heh..._yeah......_


End file.
